Ease of Sunrise
by TinyHearts
Summary: "Y-You're Captain Jack Sparrow... ?" She whispered, flabbergasted. Heat rose to her cheeks, but quickly returned to ivory white. Jack grinned as he stood straight, motioning at himself, "At your service, love." JackOC Jack/OC
1. Friendship

_I had another Jack/OC story up earlier, but I decided to remove it and post this one instead, since I prefer this one more. LOL, sorry for the inconvenience. Perhaps later on, I'll upload the other one again._

_Enjoy and please review. :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. :(<br>_

Chapter 1: Friendship

Port Royal was certainly a breathtaking place - casual, calm breeze and warm air. The tall green palm trees could be identified from any standing point. It was a paradise.

But not for pirates. Port Royal was as close one could get to hell whilst still among the living. Well, if a pirate, living for a rather _short _time during your imprisonment.

But she assumed that pirates did not arrive in Port Royal very often, and for good reason. Two men made sure of that.

Mr. James Norrington and Mr. Cutler Beckett.

Although, James Norrington had resigned his position soon after achieving commodore, only years before. Humiliated by his rash actions of sailing himself and crew into a hurricane at the fatal attempt to catch the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_.

Apparently, Mr. Norrington was one of the few who survived the horrid storm, and Cutler Beckett was now rising to the status of Lord to the EITC.

On studied of Jack Sparrow, Katherine had read many books of the notorious captain, and faintly heard of him and his countless adventures from the streets of Port Royal, and even in London.

She wondered what it would be like to sail the seas without a care in the world. Mutely, she smiled at the thought.

"Katherine?"

At hearing her name, she rose her head and met the brown eyes and honey-toned hair of Elizabeth Swann, a woman who had been her best friend for many, many years.

They had always played together. Dressing one another up in their fanciest gowns, slathering makeup on and parading around like regal princesses. But of course, their dolls had to be with them at all times. On the day that Elizabeth's father had bought the fiber woven figurines as gifts for the two girls, Elizabeth had named her doll _Isabelle_ and Katherine had christened hers _Olivia_.

Unfortunately, the little girl could not stay with the equally young Elizabeth and governor of Port Royal for long, for Katherine and her family resided in London, where she and Elizabeth first met.

But now, the brunette had arrived in Port Royal as a resident. Her mother had been poisoned and her father had been murdered; done by an unknown perpetrator. She had to leave her solemn self back in London, and try to find her place here.

"Yes?" She replied, fading from her thoughts. Elizabeth frowned somewhat, "Are you alright?"

Smiling, "Yes. I'm only thinking." And her friend returned the smile, nodding her head.

Elizabeth placed her china teacup and saucer onto the glass accent table, "You know, there's someone I'd like for you to meet."

"That man you've been constantly writing about in your letters?" Katherine laughed, echoing like a soft chime.

Swatting her arm playfully, Elizabeth found herself blushing at her friend's words. She didn't write about Will that often, did she?

"Yes, that man." The woman stood from the sofa to glance out the window, "He should be here any minute.."

Katherine sipped at her tea, "What was his name again, Liz?"

"William." She responded dreamily. Soft laughing was heard from behind her. Elizabeth spun around, "What is it?"

A small curve from the corners of her mouth decorated Katherine's lips "You sound so in love. I'm happy, is all."

"I am, Kat. I really am..." She turned away to peer out the window again.

Her dark eyebrows rose as she placed her tea beside Elizabeth's, "Better than that James Norrington?"

"Oh, so much better. But.. James is a fine man, too. He-" A knock at the door interrupted her. Elizabeth squealed and grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her to the door with her.

A man in a white coat opened the heavy wood doors to reveal Will Turner. Immediately, the honey-haired woman leapt into his arms, "Will! You're here!"

He chuckled and kissed his fiancé before they both pulled away. Elizabeth turned, "Will, this is Katherine White. She's been my best friend since we were four years of age. She's come to Port Royal because of..." She trailed, glimpsing at her friend who merely stared back, "unfortunate circumstances."

"A pleasure to meet you, William." Katherine smiled and observed her friend, who was bursting with joy. The chestnut haired man bowed his head slightly and in a polite tone, replied, "Likewise, miss."

Closing the doors, Elizabeth lead them both back into the parlor, sitting next to Will with Katherine sitting opposite them. Both Elizabeth and the chocolate haired woman picked up their teacups from the table, "Will, would you like tea?"

Will shook his head, "No thank you, Elizabeth." He kissed her shoulder. Katherine merely smiled at the sight. Her friend seemed so happy.

By her father's demand, Katherine had never had any relationship close to a significant other in her life. The porcelain skinned woman had no idea why her father ordered this. She had assumed that he had wanted her to remain untouched for a while longer; or perhaps he hadn't found the correct suitor. Her father was rather… over protective.

She smiled sadly at the fleeting memory and quickly took a sip of her gradually cooling tea.

"So, Katherine.. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Port Royal?" Will asked and right away, his fiancé slapped his arm chidingly. She was about to reprimand him, but Katherine reached a hand out to her,

"It's alright, Liz." She returned her hand to her lap, taking a slow breath, "My mother and father were both killed.. "

"I see..." Will said apologetically, "White, you said your last name was?" She nodded and he smiled, "was your father a general of the British Army?"

"Yes, he was." She smoothed the fabric of her midnight blue dress; "My father rarely had time for me, that's why I came here to see Elizabeth when my mother often went to visit distant family."

Will nodded as Elizabeth smiled, "We were the best of friends, Will. We still are, even now." The two young ladies laughed.

"Isn't another _friend_ of ours coming soon?" Elizabeth questioned to her lover. William cleared his throat with a hesitant cough, "Um, yes. He should be here by sundown."

Katherine's hazel green eyes shifted curiously between the two. Elizabeth waved a hand, "Just a friend who will be stopping by for the night. Will needs to discuss something with him."

Parting her lips, she nodded her head in understanding. Will piped up, "You can meet him once he gets here if you like, Katherine." A quiet growl was heard from woman beside him.

"No, Will. I will not have _him _crush Katherine with his vulgar comments!" Elizabeth said sternly before glancing at the fair skinned woman across from her, "You wouldn't want to meet him anyway. He's just an idiotic, rum-soaked pirate."

"Pirate?" Katherine breathed, her eyes wide. Her friend laughed at her sudden change of expression. Will explained, smiling, "He's no one to worry about."

Elizabeth chirped, standing abruptly, "Oh, Kat! I completely forgot!" Katherine blinked, "What is it?"

"I have to show you the room you'll be staying in. Come along. Will, you stay here, alright?" She leaned down to kiss the top of his head before hauling her friend up the spiral staircase.

Shortly, they arrived at a sturdy door and Elizabeth turned the knob, entering the room. Katherine stepped inside and smiled, reminiscing, "The room I used to occupy when we were younger.."

The brown-eyed woman laughed and hugged her, "Of course! No other room was acceptable for my closest friend!"

A gentleman from downstairs came and brought her luggage at that moment before bowing and walking away. Elizabeth thanked the man, closing the door soundlessly.

"So? What do you think of Will?" She asked eagerly. The brunette giggled, "He certainly is exactly how you portrayed him in your letters."

"Oh Kat, he's so perfect. I only hope is as infatuated with me as I am with him." Elizabeth said, a bit worriedly. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Katherine smiled, "He is. I can tell by the way he looks at you." At this, her friend grinned.

"Shall I let you get set up?" Elizabeth spoke before placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, no. I'll be fine, Liz." The young woman began unpacking her clothing.

"No problem at all. I'll just be downstairs with Will." Quietly, the door closed behind the governor's daughter.

Katherine took a quick look over the room. It was exactly how she last remembered it.

Lovely painted wallpaper and polished wood floors were still the same. Fluffy pillows and exquisite sheets decorated the plush, four-poster bed as the headboard rested against the wall, a nightstand on each side. A small armchair was in the corner of the room, along with a hardwood closest, a dresser, fireplace and a changing screen. Just near her bed were glass doors that lead to a balcony. The only thing that was missing was her little doll, Oliva-whom she had long discarded.

She hung her dresses inside the closet and set her elegant accessories on top of the dresser. Various jeweled combs, hair ornaments, necklaces and whatnot.

Once she was finished with unpacking her belongings, she combed through her long brown locks and fixed her midnight blue dress before leaving her bedroom, stepping down the stairs carefully.

Upon arriving in the parlor once again, she saw Elizabeth, Will and another man sitting there, chatting away.

Elizabeth had poured herself another cup of tea and had gotten Will one as well. The man across from them was drinking... Something from a bottle? An odd caramel coloured liquid.

"You're finished," Elizabeth stood, removing her hand from Will's to embrace the young woman. Katherine nodded as they both pulled away.

William switched his gaze toward the man who sat across from him, "Jack, this is-"

"Will!" Elizabeth hissed. The man who had the bottle loosely in his hand grinned slowly, "What's the matter, dear Lizzie? Aren't I allowed t' know the name o' this lovely lass?"

"No, you're not." She crossed her arms, eyeing the man who certainly was dressed like a pirate. His grin dissipated and he gave her a saddened face. Finally, Elizabeth gave in with a sigh.

"Jack, this is Katherine White. My best friend since we were young." She spoke as the pirate stood up from the sofa, "Katherine, this is Jack Sparrow."

At that name, the brown haired maiden's jaw dropped slightly.

"Captain. _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He corrected her before his eyes locked on the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>If you wish for me to continue this story, please review. :)<strong>


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

_Hello everyone, **:)**_  
><em>I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! I'm very grateful. <em>  
><em>Incase you were wondering, <span>this story takes place after COTBP, but before DMC.<span>_  
><em>That's all. Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Jack, this is Katherine White. My best friend since we were young." She spoke as the pirate stood up from the sofa, "Katherine, this is Jack Sparrow."<em>

_At that name, the brunette maiden's jaw dropped slightly._  
><em><br>"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." He corrected her before his eyes locked on the brunette._

.

Chapter 2: Captain Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth ignored him and sat down next to Will.

Jack sauntered toward Katherine and bowed charmingly, taking her hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckle, "Tis a pleasure to make yer acquaintance."

"Y-You're Captain Jack Sparrow...?" She whispered, flabbergasted. A small blush rose to her cheeks, but it quickly returned to ivory white.

Jack grinned as he stood straight, motioning at himself "At your service, love."

Will then became interested, "You know him?" and Katherine shook her head, "I've only read of him.."

"Ah, have ye now?" Jack questioned, amused, "And just what have you read about, miss Katherine?"

She averted her eyes. The women who spoke of him certainly were right. For a pirate, he was rather handsome _and_unmistakably captivating.

"On your adventures across the Caribbean and whatnot, Mr. Sparrow.." Katherine provided.

"It's _Captain_, love." He told her with a wink as he continued, "Did ye come across anythin' to your liking?" He placed his hand on her slim waist and led her toward the sofa across from Will and Elizabeth.

"Yes.. All of your quests have intrigued me." She spoke, folding her hands together absentmindedly. Jack said nothing more after that as he leaned back into the velvet seat, drinking from the bottle which returned into his hand, traces of a grin on his lips.

"Oh will you at least use a mug, Jack?" Elizabeth said, eyeing the way he downed the drink. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Can't do that, lass."

Elizabeth glimpsed at Katherine, "You see? Like I said before: rum-soaked pirate."

"Oi, that's not very nice, Lizzie." Jack feigned hurt with a pout. Katherine held a hand over her mouth to prevent the escape of laughter. The pirate peered at her and she pursed her lips timidly before looking away.

Jack smirked and took another long swig of his rum, then stood hastily.

"Well, I must be headed off. Gibbs 'll be buggin' me if I'm 'ere for too long." He pulled on his dark leather coat before walking in a swagger to the doors. The three of them stood up as well.

Elizabeth rose an eyebrow, "You aren't staying for the night, Jack?"

"No, Lizzie. I've got a ship to sail and crew to command." Jack said proudly, "Gotta have more o' me adventures, eh love?" He winked at Katherine who smiled demurely.

"G'bye Whelp, Lizzie, miss White." With that, Jack Sparrow left the governor's household.

.

As Captain Jack Sparrow walked down toward the docks with the bottle of rum still in his hand, his thoughts drifted to his conversation with the graceful Katherine White.

She was fascinated with the tales of his many odysseys; timid and soft-spoken, unlike many of the women he had ever encountered.

The white-cream tone of her skin spoke the wealth of a noblewoman. She had an elegant shape of her face and lips and a slim curve of her waist. Deep, hazel-green eyes, hidden behind long lashes and chocolate brown hair that curled into beautiful, thick locks that cascaded down her back and over her petite shoulders.

Having seen many beautiful women from around the world in his lifetime, she was one of the most gorgeous Jack had ever seen- a true siren who captured the hearts of men.

"She's a diamond, mate." He murmured into the warm air of the Caribbean night with a smirk.

"Cap'n!" He heard from the gangplank. Jack looked to see Gibbs standing there expectantly, "Did you hear what ye needed to from Will?"

Nodding as he boarded his beautiful ship, Jack sauntered to the helm, "I did, mister Gibbs."

"And?" The man in his fifties pressed. Jack frowned slightly, "And what?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes discretely and said, "Our heading, Cap'n…"

"Ah. Our heading." Jack placed his hand on spokes, caressing the dark wood with his ringed fingers, "We'll be staying 'ere for one more day, Gibbs."

The man furrowed his brow in question, "What for?" Jack sent him a look and said, "Weigh anchor and sail off shore t' keep the _Pearl_ hidden from any red coats."

"Aye sir. Ye heard im' ye filthy roaches! Weigh anchor!" Gibbs ordered as the crew stepped to it.


	3. Becoming Acquainted

_Hi everyone! :) _  
><em>Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy and thank you to those who review! It means the world to me, really.<em>  
>P.S.<em> Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I'm just too exhausted.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Becoming Acquainted. <span>

As warm daylight shone through the open windows, Katherine slowly awoke; blinking sleep away from her eyes. She sat up, placing her feet on the floor to make her way over to the French balcony doors.

The sight was a rather lovely. The warm air swept her hair back as she gazed toward the docks where many ships rested.

Much to her disappointment, she did not see a black vessel there at all. Sighing, she moved away from the window to freshen up, then head downstairs to see Elizabeth.

After removing her nightgown, she chose out a pleasant green dress and was assisted by the maids to tie it properly. As a kind maid named Anne was finishing with the lacing, a knock was heard at Katherine's bedroom.

Anne left the task of lacing to answer the door, but Katherine's hand stopped her, as she called, "Come in."

The young maid smiled and continued with the dress. The door opened and Katherine's eyes met with Elizabeth, who stood there with a joyous smile on her face, "Did you sleep well?"

Smiling at the maid as she finished with the bow and left, Katherine stepped from behind the changing screen, "I did, thank you.."

They exchanged hugs before leaving Katherine's room. On the staircase, the governor's daughter said, "Will should be arriving sometime soon so we can go for a little stroll. Would you like to come along?"

Katherine nearly gaped as they arrived in the foyer, "Of course I can't do that! That's your time alone with William! It would be wrong for me to intrude, Liz!"

"Nonsense! You can come if you-"

A manservant appeared in the door way, "I'm sorry to interrupt, miss, but you have a visitor."

Elizabeth and Katherine glanced at one another questioningly before thanking the man and heading toward the front doors.

Standing there, in all his handsome glory, was Jack Sparrow. The usual golden smile on his lips.

"Jack? What are you doing back here?" Elizabeth enquired as she invited him in.

Jack walked in a lazy saunter around the hall, "I was in me cabin this mornin' and I thought I would give the lovely miss Katherine a tour of me infamous ship."

Katherine smiled, looking at Elizabeth, "This works out rather well. This way, you and Will can be alone on your walk, Liz."

"B..But," The honey haired woman began but was cut off by Jack, who took hold of Katherine's hand and hastily directed her out the house, "I'll protect 'er with me life Lizzie, nothin' to fret about. Ta!" He said and closed the door behind them.

Katherine's soft laughter could be heard from the open window as she and Jack made their way towards the_ Pearl._

Elizabeth simply shrugged then left to prepare for when Will arrived.

Jack offered his arm for her to take, which she did with an elated smile. Her eyes slowly trailed upwards to his face, "Captain Sparrow?"

"It's Jack, love." He told her, smirking, "But ye, what is it?"

Katherine's lips pursed slightly before she asked, "How did you dock in Port Royal without being seen by the Navy?"

At this, he smiled widely, "Me lovely _Pearl_ is hidin' off shore, milady. Away from any dangers of red coats." She nodded; understanding that himself and his crew would be instantly killed if the Royal Navy saw them here.

In a matter of minutes, after taking a few side trips to stay hidden from a few Naval officers, they arrived before the _Pearl_, just a bit away from the docks where it couldn't be recognized.

"I-It's…" She whispered as her eyes beheld the striking appearance of the ship, "magnificent."

With black sails, and dark oak wood; the enchanting _Black Pearl_ rested on calm waters. Beautifully crafted woodwork was the crown of the ship's elegance.

At hearing her compliment, Jack smiled wolfishly.

"Come along, miss Katherine. Allow dear ol' Jack to give ye the finest tour o' me ship." He guided her toward the gangplank. Once aboard the ship, she found that it was even more remarkable up close.

"Cap'n!"

Both Katherine and Jack glanced up to see Gibbs at the helm. The captain turned and smiled at her, "Would ye like to meet me first mate, love?"

The young woman adorned in a green dress nodded and he led her up the stairs, standing before Gibbs, "Love, this is mister Gibbs, me first mate." Jack introduced, "Gibbs, this is Katherine White, a friend of Elizabeth's."

The older man smiled, bowing his head a tad in greeting, "A pleasure to meet ye miss Katherine."

From Gibbs' could gather, she was but a few years younger than Jack; possibly in her early twenties.

She smiled sweetly, "You are the man who watches over the ship while Jack is heavily inebriated?"

"Oi!" Jack yelled, which only left Katherine laughing. Gibbs chuckled too, "Aye, lass. That be me."

The man with dark locks crossed his arms and pouted childishly, "Just where or whom exactly did ye hear that from, miss White?"

"Why, Elizabeth of course." She smiled. Jack frowned, "She's already been brainwashin' you against me, love."

Katherine let out a giggle. Jack couldn't help but notice that she had a gorgeous smile and delicate laugh, one that could shake the resolve of any man.

"Alright, that's enough. Time to show ye around me wonderful galleon, eh?" Sparrow then presented each part of his ship, top to bottom. Jack explained each area of the ship and its purpose, while Katherine smiled at his inability to stay on task without cracking a few witty jokes here and there.

Finally they arrived in the captain's cabin. It was a bright room with many windows, and more furniture that she would've imagined on a pirate ship.

"This is where I stay, love." He flopped down on a chair next to a table in the center of the room, "Homey, ain't it?"

There were empty bottles of rum everywhere her eyes landed. Dirty clothes were collected in the corner of the room and many maps were cluttered on a nearby desk.

"It certainly speaks 'Jack Sparrow'." The hazel-eyed girl slowly paced around the room, observing the many books and jewels that were scattered everywhere.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing darlin'?" He smirked. Katherine gandered up from the book in her hands, smiling at the well-known pirate lord. "I'm not too sure, Captain Sparrow."

"Love, I told you before, call me by me first name." Jack said, uncorking a bottle of rum with his teeth.

She sat across from him, the book still in her hands, "Well, if you insist than you must call me by my name"

Jack gave a sultry smile, amused, "You wish to drop the formalities?"

Chuckling quietly, she said, "Yes. I would say that we've stopped being acquaintances by now, Jack. Wouldn't you agree?"

The man leapt from his chair and came to stand behind her, "O' course, love. You've become me close friend, just like the whelp and Lizzie."

She made no reply, and only smiled timidly. He peered down at what she was reading moments ago, "Found interest in one o' me many books, eh?"

Katherine nodded, "Yes, I've only read the first pages or so, but it seems rather interesting.."

He chuckled from behind her and rested his callused, tanned hands on her petite shoulders, "You may have it if you like, love."

"Jack, I can't keep this. It's yours." She turned, watching him as he waltz around the cabin, picking up various objects, "No, anything you desire in me cabin is yours." He spoke, idly fingering one of his rings.

Watching him, she began to realize just how handsome he was. His dark hair and eyes, which were lined with kohl, only made him even more appealing. With his perfect nose, high cheekbones, and roguish debonair smile, he could capture the heart of any woman he so desired.

"Besides, yer gonna need something to remember ol' Jack by." He said, resuming his seat in the chair across from her.

Raising a slender eyebrow, she pondered, "What do you mean?"

He briefly grinned as he heard her address him by his name, "Me crew have become a tad restless with need to raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our weasely black guts out." He leaned back, "You know. Piratey things, love."

She nodded her head, "It's a shame you'll be departing so soon.."

After a moment of silence between them, Jack leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the wood table, "I'm having a thought here, love." He began, "Why don't I take ye for a little trip on me vessel when we return, aye?"

Blinking, her eyes widened a fraction, "You would take me somewhere on the _Pearl_?"

Jack took a swig from the bottle of rum he had left on the table, "O' course! I know a great spot of land that you'd be dyin' to see and explore!" At his offer, Katherine smiled brightly; her pearly teeth shining, "Thank you, Jack.. I'd love to go." He nodded, rather pleased, "Wonderful! The day me and me crew get back, I will arrive at Lizzie's and escort ye to me ship for our voyage, savvy?"

Already, she could hardly wait for the coming day.

For the rest of the afternoon, she and Jack lingered around on deck. Being introduced to the crew and told the few tales of Jack's journeys that had been kept secret.

Eventually, they fell upon a topic that had been in Sparrow's head for a while.

"Tell me, love. What brought you to stay at Lizzie's?" Jack leaned back casually on the rail with his elbows.

The young woman stared out at the bright, cerulean ocean; hesitating on her answer, "My mother was poisoned and my father was murdered.." Katherine spoke softly.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! <em>**:)**


	4. Thoughts

_Don't you just love it when new chapters are released?_  
><em>I know I do. ;)<em>  
><em>Enjoy and thanks to all those who review! It makes my day,<br>_

* * *

><p><em>The young woman stared out at the bright, cerulean ocean; hesitating on her answer, "My mother was poisoned and my father was murdered.." Katherine spoke softly.<em>

Chapter 4: Thoughts

Catching her words, the pirate turned around swiftly, "That's unfortunate..." He said regretfully, "Forgive me and my mouth."

She shook her head gingerly; brunette locks swaying with her, "No, no. It's alright, Jack."

"So.. you sought Lizzie out for comfort and board?"

Katherine hummed, "But I lived in London at the time, and did not have living relatives. Elizabeth is my best friend, and best source of eligible family..." She shifted her gaze to him and beamed, "We were inseparable quite a long time ago."

At that, Jack became interested in how a little Katherine and Elizabeth got along. She began telling him of the various childish, girly things they did and the few childish adventures that they embarked on around Port Royal.

"I bet you were a cute young lass, eh?" He smiled handsomely and Katherine simply laughed.

Her eyes trailed along the horizon and she saw that the sun was beginning to set, "I'm sorry, Jack, but If I don't return soon then I'm sure Elizabeth will become worried."

She turned towards him, observing how the warm rays of the setting sun hit his features just so.

Katherine bowed her head slightly, bidding him adieu only to have Jack catch her arm before she could turn and leave.

"Erm.. Wait." Jack said hastily as her brow furrowed with curiosity,

His lips parted somewhat before he spoke, "Never mind, love.. Shall I accompany you back to Lizzie's?"

"No, it's alright, I have a few errands to run before I return." Katherine stated as she then made her way toward the gangplank. Looking back, she smiled.

"Thank you for today, Jack."

He gradually grinned as he watched her, "Anytime, love." The emerald eyed woman glanced at the helm, "See you, mister Gibbs!"

The older man smiled cheerfully, "Aye, lass. Farewell!" And with that, she was off.

Jack stared after her as she made her way to the bustling areas of Port Royal, "Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs responded. Sparrow glided towards his cabin with rum in mind, "Prepare to leave. After we raid an' collect some loot, we'll make port to get supplies."

Jack entered his private quarters as he heard his first mate begin to bark orders at the crew.

.

A week had passed since the Black Pearl had left Port Royal, and each morning after rising out of bed, Katherine would open the windows to her balcony and look out at the docks; hoping to see the infamous dark ship there.

Much to her dismay, the only vessels that her eyes laid on were light pine, painted ships. Thinking of the notorious Jack Sparrow, she recalled what Elizabeth had said to her late last evening:

_'He's pirate who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts. Nothing more.'_

Of course, Katherine was no fool. She knew of Jack's infamy with women of all ages; all equally charmed by his presence. But, she couldn't seem to fathom that he would _purposely_ break a lady's heart. He just didn't seem of that type.

It was now afternoon, slightly after lunch. She flipped the page of the book in her lap while she sat by the fireplace to stay warm._ Spartacus the Gladiator, _read the cover of the book. The tales that were told on the thin pages were enticing, but she could not manage to focus on the storyline.

A certain pirate captain was invading her every thought.

"Katherine?" Elizabeth asked from across the room, "what are you thinking about?"

The brunette set her book to the side, "Nothing too important,"

She didn't seem convinced, "Jack, right?"

"Ah-umm... No.."

Elizabeth laughed merrily, discarding the conversation, "I'll get us a few little cakes to eat."

With that, miss Swann left the sitting room and into the hallway and while on her way to the kitchen, a knock was heard at the front doors. She glanced around to see if the doorman was present but when he wasn't, she answered the door for herself.

And there stood Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack," She greeted him with an embrace, "what are you doing back in Port Royal?"

"The lass didn't tell you?" Jack enquired, raising a brown eyebrow.

The woman shook her head, "No, she said nothing to me."

Before Elizabeth could barrage him with a questionnaire, Katherine stepped into the hallway. Upon seeing him, a smile lit up her face.

"Jack, I'm so pleased to see you." She came to stand beside her best friend. Jack grinned charmingly, "Likewise, love."

Elizabeth's gaze shifted toward her friend as she asked, "You were planning on going somewhere?"

The young woman opened her mouth as though to speak, but she promptly closed it again as she nodded.

"Where to?" Elizabeth looked to Jack for her answer. Inspecting his dirty nails, he ignored her inquiry, "Where's the whelp?"

The fiancé of William Turner slimmed her eyes, "Answer me, Jack. Where do you plan on taking her?"

Jack sighed, gesturing with a wave of his hand, "Just out on me ship for a bit, love. A small trip so miss Katherine here can see what its like to sail on the Black Pearl."

Katherine held onto Elizabeth's arm, pleadingly, "Please Liz.."

The woman with honey-toned hair surveyed the situation skeptically. She knew that Jack Sparrow was a good and trustworthy man, but she was hesitant to leave her closest friend in his hands and care.

"I suppose... How long is this trip?" She gave in as a smile blossomed on Katherine's face.

"Three or four days, at the most Lizzie." He looked at the brunette, "Go pack, love - and don't bring anything too big, aye?"

Nodding, she made her way up the stairs and began collecting a few dresses, perfume and a nightgown or two, along with other little things.

"Jack,"

"Aye?" He crossed his arms over his broad, clothed chest. Elizabeth scowled, "Katherine is not a woman you can simply '_shag_', as you would put it, and be done with her." She stared at the man, dead in his eyes, "She's far too pure for something like that.."

"_Oh please_, Lizzie. I know that miss White is your dearest friend and ye would have me head if I attempted anything. Not t' worry, love." Jack said to her, a little disappointed, "I'll keep me hands to me self. Savvy?"

Elizabeth smiled, trusting his word.

A moment or so later, Katherine came down the stairs with a bag in her hands, which Jack took for her immediately once she joined them.

"Don't fret Liz, I'll be back soon." The soft spoken lady stated, embracing Elizabeth.

"I know.. Have fun and stay safe." They both pulled away. Katherine nodded at Elizabeth before turning her attention to Jack. He opened the door with a flourish, bowing as he gazed up at her with those dark chocolate eyes, "Milady?"

Smiling brightly, she stepped out of the home with Jack following after, but not before Elizabeth said, "Take care of her, Jack.."

And in return, he replied with, "Of course, Lizzie. I wouldn' dream of it otherwise."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please? :)<em>


	5. Tortuga

_**READ:  
><strong>Firstly, I've changed my pen-name from _Itachi's Kitty_ to _TinyHearts!

_Secondly, I tried rum for the first time two days ago_

_... And it tastes like dishwater._

_How does Jack drink it?__ He must been born without taste buds.. LOL_

_Did you guys see On Stranger Tides?_ _:) I snuck out of school to go see it!  
>But I don't have any appreciation for Angelica whatsoever. Especially at the end of the movie, if you get what I mean. :(<em>

_I think I might be the only one who doesn't like her. But, message me if you don't like her either! Ahaha!_

_Enjoy the new chapter and_ RATE on my poll_, please! I'm wondering if I should upload another Jack/OC story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Tortuga<span>

After a two-day voyage, the Black Pearl finally docked at a dimly lit island.

"Welcome t' Tortuga, love. Now listen; there has ne'er been a more proliferous and majestic town such as this one, savvy? Everything a pirate needs is in this port right here." He smiled brightly as she stared ahead at the island with an unappreciative stare.

Tortuga. This is where he _so_ desired to take her? An island populated by wenches, barkeeps and villainous rogues of the sea?

"Oh, trust me lass," Gibbs patted her shoulder with a delightful smile, "ye will love it 'ere!"

Katherine's lips were drawn into a thin line, "I certainly hope so mister Gibbs, but I'm not sure that someone of my upbringing would grow to like a place such as Tortuga.."

"Nonsense, miss Katherine! The captain and I will show ye the time o' yer life! Tortuga has the best rum aroun'!" He said before heading down the gangplank joyfully, a slight hop in his step. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that as soon as that man's foot touched land, he would be off to a tavern before Jack could call him back for more orders.

"Come along, love." Jack offered his arm to her with a smile, "Time for a bit o' fun, aye?"

Taking his arm, he courteously helped her down the gangplank and led her into the raging town.

A blonde headed woman wench was committing lewd acts in the middle of the street with a bedraggled man, who was obviously drunk.

Men and women drenched themselves in ale and rum, drinking till their hearts content. Shots from guns were fired every few seconds and the heavy scent of gunpowder lingered in the fowl Tortugan air. Instruments played lively music, both inside the taverns and out in the streets. The occasional scream occurred too. From what? She didn't want to know.

She scowled at the suggestive gaze that a few men gave her as she and the Captain walked by, "Look out for men like them, darlin'." Jack whispered into her ear and she glanced up at him.

Jack was a head taller than her. If he held her closely, she could lay her head on his directly on his collarbone, hearing the beats of his heart just faintly.

He sent a mesmerizing gold smile to her, "Somethin' wrong?"

Recovering, she returned the smile, "Nothing at all, just thinking."

"About dear ol' Jack?" He grinned and she laughed.

"Perhaps.."

At this reply, Jack was a tad flabbergasted. To be honest, he wasn't really expecting that answer. After a moment or so of pondering, he shrugged it off and the two of them turned the corner, arriving at the _Faithful Bride_.

He smiled at her before they walked inside. It were as if the tavern was filled with rabid animals with no sense of morals or decency; rather similar to outside on the streets of Tortuga. Gunshots, music, yelling, wenches and alcohol.

Jack peered at her briefly and saw her give a calculating stare around his favourite watering hole. His elated expression fell slightly, forgetting that Katherine was a lady of society.

"Just a quick drink, love," He told her, guiding them to a free table, "then we'll be off to see the wonders of Tortuga."

She agreed with a nod of her head and a smile. Jack was a pirate and to deprive him of rum would be inhumane. That, and he had kindly taken her aboard his ship and offered to show her the very _few acceptable_ sights that belonged to pirate port. She felt it was only right to allow him some of his beloved drink.

Katherine watched as he waved the barmaid over and requested a mug of the sugar-cane liquor, but not before asking her if she desired anything, to which she replied no and thanked him anyway.

After watching the woman leave to get his sacred drink, the brunette set her eyes on a few harlots, gossiping near the corner of the bar; giggling occasionally and looking in Sparrow's direction.

Unbeknownst to her, a twinge struck in her heart, "You seem rather popular with the women here, Jack." She spoke to him observantly.

The chocolate brown hues that belonged to the pirate lord eyed Katherine briefly before following her line of sight and a sly grin developed on his lips. The females giggled even louder and whispered among themselves, sending him flirtatious smiles and suggestive waves.

"Of course I am, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I'm popular with _many _women." He said with a curve of his lips before drinking the rum that was recently placed on the table before him.

Humming in reply, her eyes shifted towards mister Gibbs's table, where he and the rest of the crew sat, drinking and laughing merrily. Katherine smiled softly as Gibbs noticed her and gave a small wave and a cheery smile.

Before they departed from Port Royal, Katherine heard from Jack that Gibbs is a highly superstitious man, and doesn't like to trifle with forces unknown. Apparently, one of the superstitions of the sea were not to have any women aboard, for it was bad luck.

Being told this, she promised to the older man that she would be of no trouble during her stay and would do her absolute best not to unknowingly provoke any storms or things of the like to glide their direction. With this, Gibbs was pleased and welcomed her with wide arms.

Scanning over her, Jack realized that two brown tendrils of hair that once framed either side of her face were tied into a royal blue silk ribbon at the back of her head, creating a crown-like shape of soft hair.

He blinked when he realized he was staring. Thankfully she hadn't noticed, "Ye look nice, love.."

"Hm?" She looked to him as he motioned his head toward the bow, "It's a nice touch..."

Katherine smiled, the shadow of a blush rising to her cheeks. It wasn't everyday that a compliment came from Jack Sparrow that wasn't some sort of flirtatious innuendo.

Studying her for a moment longer, he then smiled widely and downed the rest of his rum before leaping up from his seat, "Come along, darling. There's plenty t' see."

Taking his arm that was presented to her, she laughed a bit as he rose his chin high in the air in mock aristocracy. With a flash of golden teeth, Jack grinned at her.  
><strong><br>**The moon now shone brightly in the night sky as he led her though the busy streets, she peered at him and a smile touched her lips. It came to her that he really must adore this rowdy pirate port and she could almost see why.

"Jack?" She asked, curiously observing his peculiar saunter.

"Aye?" He responded, turning his head toward her with a jaunty expression on him.

She nearly laughed before asking him, "What is it exactly that attracts you to Tortuga?"

Sparrow remained silent for a minute or so; a finger to his bearded chin as he pondered.

His chocolate orbs gazed at her, "Mainly the women." He said mischievously, "They're _very salacious_ and desirable here, love.."

_'Of course.' _Katherine concluded. Perhaps Elizabeth was right.

"But that's not all, darling. The rum here is good- really good! Ain't nothin' finer." Jack winked cutely and Katherine couldn't help but laugh.

The man was just too charming for his own good.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEWS FOR LOVE?<em>


	6. Changing

_Ahhh. Another chapter. :)_  
><em>It's Friday, Friday. Gotta update on Friday. LOL.<em>

_Please vote on the poll on my page!_

_**P.S:** All of the Jack Sparrow information mentioned in this chapter is entirely true. Read the Jack Sparrow novels and you'll see. :)  
><em>

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Changing<span>

The two of them shared the remainder of the evening browsing around shops, chatting and seeing the many various places where Jack had spent his time. He showed her buildings where he and fellow and pirate captains exchanged jewels, maps and other rare objects of value.

"When I was just a young lad of sixteen, I came to the _Bride_ and embarked on me first sea voyage to find the legendary Sword of Cortés." He told her as they walked together at a slow pace around the island. This piece of information sparked her interest,

"Really?" Katherine asked, enthralled. Jack smiled, "Aye."

Surveying her, his eyes became longing and heavy. Yes, she was absolutely beautiful; but in this short amount of time, she became more to him than just a pretty face. Katherine was _truly _something...

He then told her all about his sea journey for the Sword of Cortés with his first mate, Arabella Smith and how they had met Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. Jack explained often he and Fitzwilliam fought, both verbally and physically. He continued on about his crew: Jean Magliore, Tumen and Jean's sister, Constance, who had been turned into a cat by Tia Dalma.

Katherine couldn't help but become submersed in his story. It seemed that everything he had to tell was simply fascinating; she wanted to know all of his tales. After telling her the tale of Hernán Cortés, Jack glimpsed at her.

"Ye know, love, you're the very first person I've told this whole story to."

"Am I really?" She enquired, tightening her hold on his arm subconsciously.

The small gesture hadn't gone unnoticed by Jack as he smirked, "That you are." He then thought for a moment, "We have been at sea for two days. Perhaps ye would like to spend the night at a inn here in town, eh?"

Smiling, Katherine nodded and the gentlemanly pirate led her to a proper little inn by the docks. As they arrived, Jack handed her a little bag of coins to pay for her to stay.

"Thank you, Jack." Her lips curled softly as her hazel hues bore into his dark browns, "Honestly."

A lopsided, golden smirk was present on his visage, "No problem at all. It was me pleasure."

They stood there for a while longer before she placed her hand on the door to the boarding house; turning her head back, brunette locks cascaded over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Jack. I'll return to the ship in the morning."

After she had disappeared into the building, he stood in the street in a reverie. A smile developed on his lips, "G'night, Katherine... Sweet dreams.."

He then headed back to the _Faithful Bride_ in mirthful strides.

**.**

It was now an early Tortugan morning. Peering through the small window from the room she had rented for the evening, she spotted the unconscious figures of several men sprawled across the dirty streets. For once, it seemed, everything was quiet. In only a few more hours or so, it would be high noon and most would awake from their drunken stupor or rise from the beds of prostitutes and repeat last night's occurrences.

Not too far off, where the waterfront was, she could spot the Pearl; mister Gibbs was being his usual worker-bee self and assembling the crew together as they began carrying various things onto the ship to replenish the supply in the hold.

Sliding the white shawl over her shoulders, she fixed the creases in her plum-toned dress, which made the crinoline underneath the fabric more pronounced.

Before leaving she glanced out the window once more. She witnessed Jack appearing from the farther off areas of shore, smiling proudly at his ship. To her slight surprise, a wench was trailing behind him, apparently speaking to him by the movement of her scarlet red lips.

The corners of her mouth were drawn. Choosing not to observe the woman for a moment longer, she left her little room and the pleasant inn and stepped out into the warmth of the sun.

Nearing the docks, Jack turned to greet Katherine after seeing her approach from the corner of his eye. The woman from earlier was still present, and she eyed the brunette woman like a bug who needed to be stepped on.

"Ah, love! You've awakened from your holy slumber! Excellent, now we can get underway." Jack Sparrow's lighthearted golden smile could be compared to the sun and she smiled too.

He then began to guide her to the gangplank; a warm tanned hand rested on the small of her back.

"Jack!" A snappy call was heard from the dock. Both the pirate and the noble lady turned to regard the prostitute.

He answered in an odd manner, "Wha?"

"Don't ya owe me a little somethin'?" She bit out, extending her hand impatiently. At this Katherine looked at Jack questioningly.

He noticed this and quickly raised his hands in defense, observing the soft-skinned woman beside him, "I didn't touch her, love. I swear. She must have me confused for some bloke who would bother to spend a night with her."

"Excuse me?" The woman cried angrily. Katherine bit her lip to prevent a laugh and she placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"If you won't pay the woman Jack, I will.." She said through a whisper. His chocolate eyes widened a fraction and he dug into the pocket in his jacket. Three shillings rested in his palm and he hastily gave them to the woman.

"Now, shoo!" He motioned her away with his hands and quickly returned to Katherine's side and smiled, "Solved that problem, aye?"

The Pearl was just about prepared to set sail, so she and Jack stepped onto the ship and took seats in his cabin, but not before Katherine said her good mornings to the merry mister Gibbs.

They sat in silence for a moment or so before she questioned, "Did you sleep with that woman, Jack?"

"O' course not, darling. That wench was drunk last night at the Bride and started hangin' onto me. By morning, she must've thought that we... Uh.. Well, you know.." He explained, rubbing the back of his head unconsciously.

She nodded, and they simply stared at one another in a dazed, trance-like state until Jack stood from the old chair and shed his long coat, throwing it onto the bed.

"Well, I must help the others with preparations, love." He said with a smile, "Tis me duty as Captain, aye?"

Katherine smiled as well, "It is, Captain Sparrow."

He then stepped out of his cabin with an elated look on his face as he began to give orders on deck and assist with various things.

She was changing him and in all honesty, he didn't mind at all.


	7. Moments

_Ahh. Too... Many... Summatives... _*dies*_  
>I hate high school. ):<em>  
><em>Don't worry about my suffering, though. Just enjoy,<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Moments<span>

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... Bloody hell..." Jack muttered in pain, cupping his cheek in one hand. Glancing at his palm, he saw a small blotch of blood in the center. He groaned and placed his hand back to his face again.

Katherine's eyes lifted from the book in her hands while she sat in his cabin, "Something the matter, Jack?"

"Aye, I bloody well sliced me _delicate _cheek while fiddlin' with me dagger..." He whimpered with a frown. She shook her head disapprovingly, but smiling nonetheless.

"You shouldn't be so reckless.."

Sparrow's lip curled, "I'm a pirate, darlin'. Me entire life is the essence o' recklessness."

"True enough," She laughed lightly. Standing, Katherine placed a hand on his arm and said, "Go sit so I can clean your cut, alright?" Then left momentarily.

At this, Jack's eyes lit up and he hastily flopped down onto the seat near her empty one. He stared, waiting impatiently for her return. His boots tapped against the floorboards as a goofy grin appeared on his lips.

Eventually, Katherine emerged from the side cabin with rolls and strips of cloth, rum and a small bowl of water.

"What is it?" She asked him curiously as she placed the items on the dark round table.

He grinned cutely, "Oh, nothin' love. Simply waitin' for ye to begin."

Katherine smiled and folded a piece of cloth and dipped it into the cool water. She then dabbed softly on the long cut on his face. "It's deep, but with the right treatment then it shouldn't scar." The hazel-eyed beauty told him. He stared at her in a trance before coming to,

Clearing his throat a bit, "Aye, that's a good thing. Must keep me handsome face flawless, eh?" He said and she smiled then poured a bit of rum on a fresh cloth before tending his wound again.

He winced, and she apologized before continuing, more gently this time. "But I am curious how ye know so much about medicine, love." Jack gestured a thumb to the proper supplies on the table.

"My mother taught me a few things when I was a young girl." She removed the cloth to soak it once more and spotted Jack raising his hand to feel for the mark,

"Ah, ah, don't touch it. It'll get infected and take even longer to heal," Katherine gently chided him, taking his hand away from his face, but before she could pull away, Jack took a hold on her wrist then laced their fingers together.

No words were shared between the two of them as the dark haired man's lowly lidded eyes observed her.

She smiled slowly, "You know, Jack..." Katherine stated, "If you truly wished to, you could capture the heart of any woman you wished."

"You're tellin' me things I already know, love." He said with a cheeky look as the brunette across from him laughed.

"I suppose so," Her eyes sparkled.

They stared at one another with in heavy gazes before a loud, abrupt knock came from the door to Jack's cabin, jolting their thoughts and hands away from each other as Gibbs entered.

"Ah, Captain. Yer all patched up?" He asked as Jack leapt from the chair and grabbed his hat.

Swaggering towards the man, Jack said, "Yep! I'll take the helm now, Gibbs."

"Aye Cap'n."

Before leaving, the pirate lord sent a quick wink to her and to which she smiled.

Gibbs merely stared confused at what had just occurred, but followed his captain on deck, "Jack?"

Jack turned his head to regard him before climbing up the steps to the helm, "Aye, what is it Gibbs?"

They were silent like the calm after a storm as they stood by the grand wheel. Noticing that the captain seemed impatient, Gibbs glanced around them for fellow crewmen who might be listening before he leaned toward Jack, "What be the situation with ye and miss Katherine?"

"What?" Jack questioned incredulously.

The first mate chuckled somewhat, "Oh come off it. Yer smitten with the lass."

Scowling, Sparrow looked away from him and eyed the sea. He placed a hand on one of the spokes and his voice seemed to waver as he attempted to speak in a solid tone, "..I am not."

"Ye are. I see it, lad."

Jack growled and peered at Gibbs, "Bloody hell, man. I am not!" He said as an after thought, "How could I be?"

An air of curiosity gusted over the older man's face and Jack rolled his dark brown eyes and provided, "Miss Katherine is a noble, mate.. She probably has got all sorts o' friends in high places who are members of society and whatnot."

He hesitated, "But..."

"_But_?" Gibbs enquired.

"She's got a heart of gold, and she's divinely gorgeous from head to toe." Jack said lethargically, "Different, Gibbs. Not like most aristocrats.."

Chuckling loudly at this, the first mate was correct the entire time. Gibbs knew the man far too well.

Jack sneered at him, "Damn you."

"Aye, well... She be the daughter o' General Robert White in the British army. I wouldn't doubt her havin' a few strung up allies."

"What did ye say?" Jack belted out before he felt his jaw become slack. _General? British army?_No... No, no.

The crew stopped and gaped at the possibly deranged captain of the _Black Pearl_ before Gibbs promptly ordered them back to their work.

Sighing tiredly, Gibbs eyed the man, "Ye heard me right, Jack."

Jack's lips were drawn into a firm line as he ignored his first mate. Why hadn't she told him this earlier? Or... Perhaps he should've known by now?

"Would ye like me to take the helm, captain?" Gibbs enquired, concerned for the mental state of his close friend and comrade.

"No, I'll be fine." Jack spoke, still somewhat unsettled, "Ye could get me a bottle o' rum though"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs descended down the steps, leaving to the hold.

Sparrow murmured, to the late evening air, "We'll talk later, darling."

**.**

After a delicious dinner, which Katherine had offered to make for the crew, both Jack and herself sat in his cabin.

The atmosphere was heavy with tension. He pouted a bit, "So, yer father was a General in the British army, aye?"

"How did you find out?" Katherine was a little intrigued, not that she minded.

He folded his arms over his broad chest, "Doesn't matter... why didn't ye tell me, Katty?"

"_Katty_?" Her cheeks grew warm and flushed, as if she were standing directly in the Caribbean sun. She began to fuss with the sleeves of her nightgown timidly.

"Aye... It suits you.." Jack smiled as if in a daze, but shook his head and remembered the task at hand, "Well?"

Katherine sighed and looked at him through her long and full lashes, "I don't know, Jack... you never really asked."

He scowled a bit before his face returned to normal.

"Ye know... I feel like I don't know enough about ye, love." Jack stood and whisked her up from the old chair and into his arms, cradled against his chest.

Her mouth was agape as he held her. The young woman glanced at the wood planks bellow her and whimpered, holding onto the fabric of his loose shirt, "Please don't drop me, Jack..."

Jack smirked, pleased to have her held so closely to him. He slackened his arms, pretending to let her fall. Katherine yelped, burying her face into his neck.

Laughing loudly, he then took a seat on his bed with her seated in his lap,

"Now," Sparrow began, smiling, "tell me more about ye,"

* * *

><p><em>Please vote on the poll on my page and review! :)<em>


	8. Her Beauty

I'm sorry it's taken so long! It honestly wasn't my intention to make you all wait! :(  
><em>But it was my birthday four days ago, so please do me a big favor and review as a gift to me!<em> :) -heart-

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Her Beauty<span>

Jack stretched groggily, turning onto his side so that the bright sunlight would not interrupt his precious rest.

...A sweet scent wafted through his nostrils and he smiled lazily. Was that... Lavender? Lilies? He grinned slowly and curled himself closer to the intoxicating aroma. Breathing it in, he wished to find the source of this lovely fragrance.

Sluggishly opening his eyes, it took him a moment to see clearly before him. Blinking several times, his sight faintly returned and there he found Katherine, asleep beside him on his bed.

His lips parted in disbelief. Jack figured that they had both fallen asleep after their conversation that extended late, the night before. He had come to know so many magnificent things about her. Her favourite colours, whether she loved land or sea more, her favourite dish; which was cinnamon rolls.

With a tug at the corner of his lips, his dark brown eyes scanned over her delicate frame. She was snuggled into his sheets. Her long hair, soft and shimmering, was displayed on the pillow. Her visage held an innocent air, as her lips were parted just slightly and her ebony lashes created soft shadows over the white skin of her cheeks.

She was beautiful- pure and delicate. Any thought of the brunette becoming acquainted with another man seemed to jolt fire throughout his veins. It was an odd spectacle for Jack Sparrow to feel things such as _jealousy_, which he insisted to himself that he wasn't. He was merely... possessive.

The captain smirked, reassuring himself that he was, in fact, a possessive man.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and Jack quickly averted his gaze, inconspicuously. When Katherine was settled again, he returned his sight to her and slowly, and he grinned.

He decided that he wouldn't particularly mind having her close like this. In his cabin, nestled soundly beside him with the high possibility of his arm securely around her.

Jack smiled wistfully. No, no... He wouldn't mind at all.

Deciding against plunging Katherine into a whirlpool of embarrassment when she awoke and found him near, he stood from the bed and realized that he was still in his clothing from the night before. After a thought, he shrugged carelessly and simply walked out of his cabin quietly only to come face to face with Gibbs.

"Ah, mister Gibbs." Jack addressed him, crossing his arms to assume a figure of leadership.

Nodding, "Aye sir." He tried to get a brief glance into the interior of Jack's cabin, but the door was hastily shut closed by the heel of Sparrow's boot.

"Make way to Port Royal. I'm sure _miss Elizabeth_ will be awaiting her friend's return, aye?" The captain of the _Black Pearl_ said with a wave of his hand as they both made their way to the helm.

Gibbs shrugged somewhat, "Aye, I believe its been over four days, Jack."

"Wha..." He rose an eyebrow, "really?"

"Five days to be exact. By the time we arrive, it will be six or six and a half days or so," The older man glanced at the sky, as if predicting future forecasts, "depending on the weather's cooperation.."

"Dammit, man! Why didn't you tell me!" Jack yelled as he shooed him off to help the crew while he steered his beloved vessel. In all honesty, Jack wasn't angered, infuriated or anything of the like. He would have delayed Katherine's stay longer if not for the nagging Elizabeth Swann, whom was awaiting the young woman's arrival in Port Royal.

But, he set his thoughts aside and concentrated on captaining his ship.

**.**

Stirring, Katherine awoke slowly and wiped the remnants of sleep away from her eyes. She was... in Jack's cabin? What had she done? They didn't... partake in any nasty events, did they?

She stood gingerly then hastily went to return inside her own quarters, where she changed into a much lighter dress and left to find Jack.

And she found him quite easily, standing with pride as he steered his vessel. Spotting her coming towards him, he beckoned Katherine over.

"Ah, love! I see the beauty has finally awaken, aye?" He grinned handsomely. Her dress fit her form perfectly, he noted mischievously.

Katherine stopped in her footsteps, and spoke no words. Eventually, she came closer to him and whispered into his ear, "You know that I slept in your bed last night...?"

The two pulled away as the Captain laughed flamboyantly, "Yes, darlin'. I do know," He said to her with a wink, "quite well, in fact."

A cold feeling buried itself into her core, "Jack, we didn't... do anything... like _that_, right?"

Hearing this, he laughed even louder. When able to contain himself, he glanced at the woman beside him and smiled, "No love, nothing like that.." _Unfortunately,_ he thought.

The young woman breathed a sigh of relief, which made Jack frown somewhat before concealing it and stare straight ahead of him at the sparkling blue ocean.

"Just how many more days until our arrival in Port Royal, Jack?" Katherine enquired, weaving her long chestnut hair through her fingers as it tousled in the warm Caribbean breeze.

Good God, she was gorgeous... His mouth fell agape at the glorious sight of her.

"Jack, what is it?"

Hastily, his mouth closed and he straightened, mustering all of his pride that he could, "What is what?"

She smiled and looked away, elated, "Never mind."


	9. Hopeless

_I'm sorry I took so long!_  
><em>I really have no excuse other than it's summer and I got lazy.<em>  
><em>How have your summers been? Good I hope? :)<em>

_Also, I've decided that this story shouldn't take place after COTBP. I'll get back to you when I figure out when it should take place because I want a little Angelica-drama in it._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Hopeless<span>

A sense of longing divulged in her. Why, she wondered; no, it was not her desire to depart from the incredible Jack Sparrow so suddenly; however, the mildly irritated Elizabeth could not have wished for anything more with every fiber in her being.

Jack smiled warmly, brighter than the Caribbean sun. Oblivious to Elizabeth's scrutiny, "No problem at all, my love. If you want to sail with ol' Jack again, then yer welcome aboard me ship anytime."

She averted her gaze, fussing with a stray tendril of brunette hair.

_My love?_ She repeated the words continuously in her head. Had he just invited her to sail with him again? Oh dear; she should truly try give more attention to the pirate, but those dark irises were just so entrancing...

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the dazzled expression upon the brunette's visage while a cheery Gibbs laughed merrily.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity; but wasn't nearly long enough for Katherine. A rather loud, irritated sigh came from Miss Swann and caught their attention.

He averted his gaze from the young woman and eyed the planks of the dock, "Ah yes. So..." He rested a hand on the hilt of his treasured gun, "I will see ye soon. Aye?"

That remarkable smile. _Oh lord..._

It took her a second longer to reply; almost willing herself to speak, "Alright,"

At this, he bid them adieu. Jack regarded Katherine once more before he turned forward again, boarding his beloved pearl with mister Gibbs trailing after once he had said 'goodbyes' of his own.

The two women waved as the gallant ship sailed away into the sparkling horizon.

"Katherine?"

Her hazel hues slid toward her dearest friend, "Yes?"

Elizabeth rested her hands on her hips, expectantly, "You seemed to be a bit... demure around Jack," She rose a frightening eyebrow, "Any particular reason why?"

"No, Liz. Don't worry.." The brunette glanced at the white shoreline, "Then again, I am a bit demure around everyone, no?"

Smiling, she nodded, "True enough,"

Elizabeth was so glad to have her bestfriend back with her in Port Royal. She wanted to do such girly things, like buying assortments of flowers and window shopping for dresses, and Will hadn't been the best candidate for that.

They began their trek back to the Swann home as Katherine balanced her luggage. Jack had given her one too many things as little parting gifts.

Then again, they weren't truly parting. At least, not for long, she hoped.

A slight prick of pain struck her heart at those thoughts. She wanted to see him again; she just had to. Katherine wondered if Jack felt the same way? Was it possible for a man like Jack Sparrow?"

She then realized that she wanted to mean something to him. She desired it like nothing else. Katherine prayed that she wouldn't have the fates of many other women before her; forgotten like a design in the sand, washed away by the waves.

The man had sacked Nassau Port, not firing a single shot. Evaded a ship of the fleet, disappearing from the sights of several EITC agents and escaped numerous situations that may have had his life taken from him in mere seconds. He was truly incredible.

What woman would not wish to have him all to herself?

And she was just one of the many. Why would she matter? What exactly made her unique? Nothing came to mind.

Nothing at all...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews help give me some inspiration to write more.<strong>  
><strong>More reviews, quicker chapters.<strong>


	10. You, And Only You

_Ugh._  
><em>Sorry.<em>  
><em>I hate school.<br>Lottsa emotion in this one, my friends._  
><em>Enjoyyy,<em>

_P.S: WOO CHAPTER 10!_

* * *

><p><em>The heart dies a slow death<em>. _Shedding each hope like leaves__, until __one_ _day there are none. No_ _hopes_. _Nothing remains. – _Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden

...

Chapter 10: You, And Only You.

A month had passed and left Katherine in a whirlwind of emotion. She was withheld in a limbo of suppressing her affections for the wondrous and incredible Jack Sparrow.

She had to come to terms with herself. To face reality; She loved him. That much was obvious. Katherine found herself dreaming of him almost every other night; that he would show up at the doorstep like last time, awaiting her, or he would climb to her balcony window, soaked by the rain and dreadfully handsome, asking to stay the night and hide from the legion.

When she wasn't dreaming of the breathtaking swashbuckler, she was writing in her small, leather bound journal of her descent into love for Jack. It was if she couldn't get a hold of her emotions, and even if she was somewhat able to, it was never for long anyway.

Thankfully, Elizabeth hadn't noticed a change in her friend. The brunette was sure that her bloomers would bunch up if she found out about Katherine's admiration for the pirate. Oh good God; she was already starting to think like the man too.

In all honesty, she wanted to sail around the world with him; just to be at his side at all times, but Jack was a free man, bound by no woman; his only loves being the sea, the _Pearl_, and rum. There was gossip that he had fallen in love only once, with a Spanish woman, but most of those who had heard it assumed it was only a passing rumor with no truth.

Women all over the world wanted and adored this man; and Katherine was sure that he knew this and reveled contentedly in that fact. She had recalled when they docked at Tortuga and they had stopped by the Faithful Bride for a moment while Jack had a swig of the tavern's rum. The women were practically drooling over the sight of the infamous captain.

Although, one would assume that Jack Sparrow would desire a woman who was just as uncanny and clever as he was; a pirate of sorts. A woman more threatening than the sea itself with a will as strong as a lion.

But Katherine, no, she was far too demure and lighthearted to take on a pirate's life, not to mention she was the daughter of a fairly well known military man. She was positive that Jack saw her as nothing more but a way to spend his free time. To be a gentleman and take her aboard his ship for a week or so and guide her around the foul, yet extravagant Tortuga.

She was a friend, at most. Acquaintance? Perhaps. That was all she was, and all she'll ever be.

Unaware, a teardrop fell onto the page of her journal, soaking a word or two in a salty tear. Just as quickly, more began to fall in its place. Droplet after droplet began blurring her written words.

She loved Jack Sparrow more than he would ever know or come to realize. Katherine wanted nothing more than to tell him what she felt, what was eating inside her; to scream it from her balcony window even, in hopes that he might hear her desolate cries from wherever he was.

Silently sobbing, she spared her the book in her lap from an oncoming flood and placed it onto her dresser as she stood from the eloquent chair to gaze out her bedroom window, watching the docks of Port Royal. She glanced at the sky briefly.

A storm was coming, and she hoped that Jack and his crew would manage all right through it.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door.

"Katherine?" It was Elizabeth. Hastily wiping away her tears, she went to her vanity and quickly reapplied the powder that had been ruined. Once she was sure that there was no remainder of the tears that had streamed down her cheeks, she opened the door, praying her voice would not crack, "Ehm.. Yes?"

Elizabeth smiled brilliantly, "A letter came for you."

Uninterested, Katherine turned away, opening the door wider for her friend to come inside, "Oh? Who is it from?"

"Jack."

Her heart skipped a beat as her hazel eyes flew open.

**.**

"I know what I want, I know what I want!" He recited, shaking the compass in his hand vigorously. Again, the needle spun wildly for a moment or so before landing in a corner of his cabin.

Jack raised a brown brow and sauntered over to the indicated direction on his compass. He leant down and shuffled various items out of his way before coming across a bottle of rum. With the rum in hand, he casually went back to his beloved chair and uncorked the bottle, eyeing the needle's movements as he downed his first guzzle.

Suddenly, the point stopped in a northwestern direction and before Jack could locate the specific spot on the map before him, Gibbs strolled in, greeting his captain, "Evenin' sir."

"Damnit all, Gibbs! Knock next time!" Jack howled in aggravation, slamming the bottle onto his round table.

Gibbs nearly recoiled but steadily held his ground, "Ah, sorry Cap'n. Shall I go back an' do it again?"

Waving a ringed hand absentmindedly, Jack focused on the map and compass, "Don't bother, mate."

"Aye, well… Marty be takin' the first shift." The first mate informed the pirate lord, to which he replied, "Yes, fine. Out with you, now."

Hardly noticing the older man's lack of presence, he finally came across the location of his desire. With a slight pout, Jack kicked off his boots and slouched a little more in his seat, whisking the rum off the cluttered table. In three large gulps, the rather tall bottle was half full.

Bloody hell. _Port Royal.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. More reviews, more inspiration, more chapters. So simple,<strong>  
><em>


	11. A Letter To You

_I am honestly going to do my best to update every Friday but if I can't do it at that time, then it may be on a Saturday or Sunday. No more waiting months and months for one chapter, eh? ;)_

_Anyway, enjoy lovelies._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: A Letter To You<span>

Her eyes darted across the creased parchment, a smile painting her petal lips. Oh, Jack…

"Well, what does it say?" Elizabeth asked impatiently, yet excitement seeped through her voice. The brunette smiled brightly at her before reading aloud:

"Miss Katherine White," Her heart quivered at his masculine script. Just knowing that he was addressing this to her sent her thoughts spiraling.

A delicate smile, "The crew and I have been eminently displeased at your farewell, and we now long for your pretty petite self aboard the Black Pearl once more. Would you do Captain Jack Sparrow and his brave seamen the great honor of joining us on the vast sea once again? We have much to catch up on, love."

She glanced up at Elizabeth, who seemed rather puzzled but stayed silent nonetheless. Katherine finished the letter, "Captain Jack Sparrow." And a small, perfectly written '_JS_' right beneath it.

"It seems that Jack likes you." The Governor's daughter spoke nonchalantly as she took a seat on the small navy blue Victorian sofa.

Katherine stood and strode to her vanity, her skirts swishing as she took a seat before the mirror, "As a friend, of course."

The honey hair-toned woman released a laugh that echoed in her bedroom, "Oh, Katherine. Could you ever be more clueless?"

Her lips pursed as she ran a brush through her long dark tresses, but did not reply.

Sighing, Elizabeth stood and placed her soft hands on her best friend's shoulders, looking into the mirror with her, "You will see." She then left the room, soundlessly closing the door behind her.

**…**

She had to reply to his letter. She must. Rather, Elizabeth had not said otherwise, so what could be stopping her?

Katherine's white hand trembled over the paper as she held her quill. Closing her eyes, she rested the tip against the inkpot and sighed tensely. How difficult could this be?

_Simply… Write to him what you would say if he were standing before you._ She reasoned with herself, but it was useless. It seemed impossible for her to make the quill and parchment touch.

Without contemplating what she would write beforehand, she simply began to write what ever came to mind. In a matter of minutes, she was done and briefly read over her work. She nearly laughed; what she had written was perfect.

_Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_It would be my greatest pleasure to join you and your crewmen aboard the Pearl once more. I have grown rather fond of the sea as of late, and without any doubt in my mind, I have you to thank for that._

Suddenly, a little thought came to mind and with a dazzling smile present on her lips, Katherine wrote a small sentence that was burrowed in her mind, that had been itching to be written.

Placing the quill down, she stretched lightly before leaving her room to have tea with Elizabeth, who was usually reading at this time.

Governor Swann had returned from his visit to England rather late, and the two women were only too delighted to have his company after so long. Even while they conversed elatedly, Katherine could not help but wonder what Jack was doing at this exact moment.

**…**

He laughed buoyantly, both of his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a blonde and charcoal haired woman, who giggled uncontrollably in return.

"Oh, Jack! You're such a charmer!" A bountifully breasted redhead commented as her blue eyes locked on the captain.

He grinned, his golden teeth shining, "I know, love! I know!" Once the redheaded woman began speaking with the blonde on her right, Jack stole a quick look at the cleavage of her chest and smirked. She certainly was blessed, of that he was sure.

The woman with black hair rested a hand on his chest, breathing into his ear seductively, "Won't you spend the night with me, Jack? I've missed you so dearly, hun."

He hadn't missed her. They had rolled around in the sack once or twice, and he just couldn't seem to remember her name. Martha? Maria? Or was it Helen? Why bother missing someone when you cannot even recall the name? It seemed rather foolish to Jack.

"Or better yet, Captain," The golden haired woman caressed his hair, eyeing him in lust, "take me."

He smiled widely, pulling both women closer to him. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, :)<strong>


	12. William

_Please review. And anyone with suggestions, please PM me!  
>Enjoy. :)<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: William<span>_  
><em>

A final gasp of ecstasy was heard from the sultry blonde woman below him as they finished. Jack collapsed onto the bed beside her, absolutely spent.

"That was perfect, Jack.." She purred, raking her fingernails down his chest, "you never fail to please."

He grinned widely, still coming down from his high, "Of course, love! I am Captain Jack Sparrow after all."

The woman smiled before wrapping an arm around his scarred torso, snuggling into the crook of his arm. Jack's eyes snapped open, taking this as his queue to leave. He threw the crème sheet off of him and began to scour the room for his belongings, preferably his breeches first; it was about to get rather _cold _in this room.

"W-What are you doing?" She stammered, wide eyed at his sudden retreat, "didn't I please you enough to stay the night, Jack?"

Finding his beloved breeches, he tugged them on before sending a golden smile over his shoulder, "Ye did, love. Pleased me very well, in fact. But... Ah!" He found his shirt and hastily threw that on, "I got a ship to sail and a crew to command. I don't have time to be enjoyin' meself, aye?"

She pouted as she leant over the side of the mattress and pushed her breasts together, attempting to sway the captain, "_Please Jack_? I'll make it worth your while.."

At the sight of her busting cleavage, he swallowed heavily before averting his chocolate gaze, "Deepest apologies Marion, but I simply _cannot_ and _will not_. Me ship and me crew come first, and besides that," He winked, "I've got someone important to pick up."

With that, he gathered the remainder of his belongings and left a handful of coins on the mahogany dresser and left the tavern soundly, making his way to the docks where his trustworthy first mate and crewmen were awaiting him,

"Ah! Mister Gibbs!" Jack addressed, sauntering to his ship. Gibbs turned abruptly from his spot on the rail; nearly dropping his bottle of rum in the process, "A-Aye Captain!"

"Weigh anchor! Cast off those lines! Hands to braces and prow the canvas! We're goin' to get miss White." He barked proudly as he boarded his ship, making way to the helm.

"Aye! Make ready to sail boys!" Gibbs bellowed for the crew to hear, who shouted their compliance in response.

With a dirtied hand on a spoke of wheel, he dug into his coat pocket and retrieved her latest letter. Right at the very bottom was written:

_Lets set sail for what ever horizon awaits us, Jack._

He smirked at those words, and couldn't agree more.

"Are you sure you should be doing this..?" The honey haired woman enquired, her eyes following Katherine as she glided across the room, packing various belongings into her satchel.

She turned to her side behold Elizabeth's troubled visage and the brunette's lip curled reassuringly, "Of course, Liz." She folded one of her slips, "After my first voyage, I think that I have… found a love for the sea." She collected her comb and brush,

"Are you sure it isn't a love for Jack?"

Halting in her movements, her voice trembling slightly, "I…"

Katherine glanced at Elizabeth, who raised a brow in question; obviously awaiting her response. Pursing her lips, she took a seat on the bed to gather her thoughts.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Elizabeth frowned visibly; "Do you see? You're having so much difficulty simply to construct a full sentence together at the mention of him."

Katherine begrudgingly agreed to her best friend's statement. Even at the slightest word of Jack Sparrow, it was as if her voice had gone as utterly dry as a harsh wind. It happened while they were having tea with governor Swann and it was happening again now. Weatherby had asked Elizabeth if she had heard from Jack lately, before asking if the pirate lord had met Katherine. During the entire conversation over Sparrow, the hazel-eyed young woman had simply closed up like a clam out of warm water.

A knock on the bedroom door brought the two females away from their build of thoughts. Before either could answer the call, Will poked into the room,

"Ah, there you two are." He smiled as he came to Elizabeth's side and kissed her tenderly. She responded to the affectionate action immediately, having not seen Will for quite a few days.

William looked away from his fiancé reluctantly, glimpsing to his side where Katherine was, seated with a bright smile on her petal lips. A brief blush fell across his cheeks at his outward display of emotion, "Hello Katherine."

"Hello Will, how are you?" She laughed gently, waving his worry off.

Turner grinned, tightening his hold on Elizabeth's waist, "Very well, and yourself?"

"I'm in good health," Katherine replied, removing herself from the bed to continue packing. Who knows when the Pearl may dock, knowing Jack's unpredictable timing.

"Katherine received a letter from Jack saying that he wished for her to join him on another voyage. Please convince her that this is not in her best interests." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Jack did that?" Will smiled, flickering his gaze to Katherine, "what a surprise. I would have never thought he would do anything of those sorts."

His future wife placed her hands on her hips as she eyed him expectantly. The blacksmith cleared his throat before continuing, "Ah, right. Well.." He paused, "I will be joining Jack on that journey as well."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "W-What?"

Holding her tightly to him, he quickly followed with, "I won't be gone for to long, just three or four days at the most; I swear it."

"What for, William?" Katherine questioned, only to be hushed by an indication in his eyes. Hastily she glanced away with a smile and nod, though Elizabeth had already seen the indiscreet interaction.

"Will, tell me!" She pried as he laughed warmly while embracing her; leaving a few gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Katherine left the two to their bickering and glanced out the French doors to the docks as a slight drizzle fell from the clouded sky. She smiled, despite the weather; at any moment, he may arrive on these shores. With those thoughts in mind, she continued packing.

While retrieving her intricately painted hand mirror, her eyes landed on the journal that she had written in the other day, and she decided to bring it with her; it was possible that she would need it in the coming days.


	13. Lead The Way

_Sorry it has taken so long, but I'm doing my best to update as soon as I can without getting any writers blocks. **Please, please, please!** Your reviews mean the world to me. _

_If you have any friends who love POTC and Jackie, then please suggest this story to them._

_Enjoy, yet another installment. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Lead The Way<span>

A knock echoed throughout the Swann home and startled Katherine from her primping. The voyage was today, and that knock sounded all too recognizable. Her heart skipping, she flew down the stairs, ignoring Elizabeth's inquisition and opened the door to greet Jack with a warm smile.

Only to find that it wasn't Jack.

"Will," Katherine addressed him politely, surprised at his arrival. Yes, the two women were expecting him, but so soon?

He smiled kindly, "Hello Katherine, may I?" He gestured inside. Nodding, she stepped aside for him to enter and greet Elizabeth.

Downhearted to some extent, Katherine cast her gaze to the recently washed tile floors as she began to shut the heavy door, but a hand quickly shot out and stopped her movements.

Alarmed at the sudden halt, she peeked out and glanced at the hand against the wood, the palm open flat with ringed fingers…

"Forgetting someone, love?"

Her heart leapt as she flew the door open, embracing him, "Jack!"

Stunned for a moment at her sudden outward affection, it took him a second or so to respond to her, wrapping his clothed arms around her lithe frame with a smirk present on his lips. Katherine basked in the brief instant that she was held against his muscular chest, breathing in that spiced, yet sweet and salty scent that solely belonged to him.

They each pulled away slightly to look into the others eyes, "I suppose you missed me, eh darling?" Jack questioned with a flash of golden teeth.

Finally coming to and removing herself from such a situation, she ran her hands down the skirt of her dress, flattening imaginary creases before clearing her voice slightly in hopes to regain her lost composure, "Yes."

Jack, after a quick chuckle over the inwardly fretting brunette, glanced in Will and Elizabeth's direction; who had watching the previous scene in its entirety.

With a blink, Elizabeth discarded her intrigued expression and donned one of confusion, "When did you arrive?"

"He was with me when I arrived at the door; leaning against the wall" Will explained to his fiancé, "I met him in a discrete area of the port after he had rode the dinghy here from the _Pearl_."

Raising his head slightly in memorization, Jack shared looks between the young woman beside him and Bootstrap Bill's son, "Aye! That's right! Gibbs will raise Hell in all its bloody glory if we are late," He gestured to the door, impatiently, "So shall we?"

Elizabeth grew desolate, "Wait! You can't leave so soon!" She racked her brain for a plausible excuse, only to come up with, "…You simply can't!"

Swaggering over toward her Jack quickly explained, "We can and we bloody well will. Frankly, 'Lizabeth, I am in no mood to bear the pestering of Gibbs if we run behind schedule whilst on the way to the next port with rum."

Her face contorted into a whirl of disgust, and gathered her will not to scream at the pirate, "You are separating Will and I for _rum_?"

"_No,__no,__no,_love. See, I meself have absolutely no clue why dearest William is joining Ms. White and I on our little trip around the Caribbean sea. Do not blame the rum." Sparrow explained, rolling his brown orbs.

She peered at Will, silently expecting an answer to which his gaze fell as he murmured, "I cannot tell you just yet. Forgive me.."

It was clear that at his words that hurt was triggered within her. With pursed lips, she simply looked off to the side and crossed her arms; defensively shielding her heart and mind from any more harmful words.

Sensing the awkward situation, Katherine hastily made attempts to brighten the atmosphere, "Oh Elizabeth, I'm that what ever Will has in mind will be worth this trouble."

She merely hummed in response, avoiding her gaze from the group. The hazel-eyed lady sighed before sparing a glimpse to Jack.

"Perhaps we should let the two have some time together, aye..?" He whispered into her ear, his warm breath hinted with remnants of rum breezed against her jeweled dangle earrings.

Nodding, she spared him a glance before lowering her head in attempts to conceal her blush. Jack rested a large tan hand against the small of her back and led her to the lounge room.

The pirate flopped down onto the sofa, resting an arm across the back as a grin blessed his face. Katherine smiled at him before standing from the loveseat to begin searching the room.

Jack looked upon her curiously; as she bent to retrieve something, he angled his head slightly to take in the sight of her shapely bottom.

"Ah..! Here it is," The smile could be heard in her tone as she held a tall bottle of rum in her delicate hands, "I bought this from the market once I heard from William that you would be arriving the next day."

Laughing, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "Love, you're an angel." He said as she handed the bottle to him.

"Please, do not tell Elizabeth I had this hidden," Katherine breathed in worry. Being close with the bold, fearless woman, she knew the extent of her temper.

At her request, he glanced at her and nodded to her fervently, having dealt with Elizabeth himself. Jack uncorked the bottle and placed his mouth against the mouth of the rim. The liquor soothed his throat as he gulped what he could before the relentless Elizabeth stepped into the room.

But Katherine was rather worried about the governor's daughter. This trip would impact upon her relationship with William. The brunette seriously considered what the blacksmith currently had in mind with this entire ordeal.

With tense silence, Will and Elizabeth entered the room just as Jack corked his rum and discretely stuffed it into his coat.

The brown-eyed woman crossed her arms over her chest, standing in a huff as she gazed at an opposite wall.

Apparently, her conversation hadn't gone all too well...

"Well," Turner began, disquieted, "Lets be off."

Smiling goldenly, "Aye!" Jack stood, hauling Katherine up from the loveseat with him. She stumbled slightly before straightening herself; after a bit of assistance from the flamboyant scallywag,

"Lead the way, Whelp!" Jack commanded merrily, a hand resting on Katherine's shoulder as he guided her out the door, slinging her satchel over his shoulder.

Katherine glimmered back at the troubled honey haired woman as she stood by herself in the lounge. Goodness, she was so concerned for the emotional condition of her best friend.

But.. Perhaps some distance would be good for the noblewoman and blacksmith.


	14. Fontem Neptuni

**I have a picture of Katherine!**_ Go see her, now! _  
><em>(But then come back and start reading! LOL) <em>Her picture will be posted on my page_!_

_P.S. If you have certain foods or drinks before falling asleep, _  
><em>it can cause nightmares. Though, I'm not sure why. LOL. This will be mentioned later in the story. <em>

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>Shall <em>_I __come,__ sweet __Love,__ to__ thee,  
>When<em>_ the__ ev'ning__ beams__ are__ set?_  
>-Thomas Campion<p>

…

Chapter 14: Fontem Neptuni

The sweltering sun had made its descent into the deep marine, dropping the temperature of the once suffocating sea air to a much more breathable ocean breeze. Will, who was sitting on a barrel with a large crate before him, was studying a withered old map.

Brushing a strand of cascading brown hair behind her ear, Katherine came towards him and took the seat on the barrel beside him. She glanced at the crinkled parchment before looking up at his face which held determination and sheer concentration, "William?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, rotating the map to gaze at it from an alternate perspective. The furrow in his brow told her of his growing aggravation. She laughed gently at his lack of words, obviously too absorbed in the map, "What are you up to?"

He perceived her for a moment, smiling politely, "I am trying to decipher this map, but it is in a foreign language that I'm not aware of."

"Shall I help?" Katherine offered. He obliged, turning the chart so she may have a clear view, "Of course, though I'm sure we will have to find a specialist for this matter."

Sliding a hand across the aged parchment, her fingers caressed the charcoal ink as she outlined a rather oblique island. In the center of the island, the words _Fontem__Neptuni_portrayed themselves in sophisticated script.

The language seemed familiar to her. Well aware that it was not Greek, Katherine continued to consider the possible options. She read the words over again.

It then came to her that it was Latin. It was in one of her favored books, Spartacus the Gladiator. Spartacus had once been a Roman soldier, therefore, bits of Latin speech were written in the text.

A smile tugged at Katherine's lips, "The language is Latin, Will."

"Really?" He spoke in disbelief before he congratulated her on her accomplishment, "This is remarkable. Thank you, Katherine. Is there anything else you can decode?"

With a slow exhale, she looked over the geographic draft once again, only to receive a throbbing headache. Perhaps she had overworked herself a little, "Forgive me, William. I'm afraid that's all I can interpret at the moment."

He smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You've already done me a great favor as is. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome." She stood from the barrel, masking a yawn beneath her delicate hand, "I'll be off to bed now, so goodnight, William. Pleasant dreams."

Will nodded, bidding to her, "Ah. Goodnight, Katherine. Sleep well," She made her way across the deck, smiling gently at a few crew members who were enjoying themselves with a few bottles of rum and a game.

"Miss Katherine! Would ye like to join us?" Gibbs asked her merrily, gesturing to the game before them. The brunette laughed before responding with, "I would mister Gibbs, but I'm rather tired tonight. Would tomorrow evening be alright?"

Nodding, Gibbs and the crew complied, "Aye! Till then! Sweet dreams, lass!"

She waved at them as she left to her cabin. While on the way, she passed by Cotton, "Goodnight, mister Cotton."

The older man nodded cheerfully as his beloved parrot perched on his shoulder ruffled its coloured feathers, squawking.

She opened the door to her cabin, closing it firmly behind her. Sighing in exhaustion, she tugged at the strings on her back, shedding her heavy dress and corset to leave her standing in her shift. Katherine gathered the crème coloured dress in her hands before laying it on an old chair by the wall.

She tucked her long brown hair into a loose bun before she draped the sheets over herself and curled up soundly, falling asleep with the little flame of the candle at her bedside, providing sanctuary from the moonlit darkness that poured into her little cabin.

Resting a hand beneath the pillow, she wondered what Jack was up to at this very moment. Drinking rum, she thought pursing her lips in thought.

However, Sparrow had passed that stage long ago and was now in a comatose state as he lay on his bed, completely and utterly intoxicated with an arm and foot listlessly hanging over the edge of his mattress.

**.**

In the Devil's hour, Jack awoke with an excruciating headache, not only from the rum but also from having had a dreadful nightmare only moments before.

It was horrible; worse than anything he had ever encountered or anything he could have imagined. Barbossa stranding him on that godforsaken island while Jack watched in despair as the man sailed away with his ship and crew; it could not even be compared to his dream of _eternal_isolation.

His nightmare… It was as terrible as the day his mother passed when he was just a small lad. Forced to bare it without the comfort of his 'supposed' father, as he was out at sea.

With a groan, Jack sat upright on his bed; scouring his cabin for something to remedy his aching throat and dampened emotions. Spotting his bottle of rum from the same night, Jack briskly took a swig before he swallowed in distaste.

..Perhaps water may have been a better choice.

And so, in hopes of feeling the cool and refreshing sensation that only water could provide, Sparrow set off to the hold; pulling on his boots, but leaving his jacket and hat behind. Whilst on his way, he realized that the crew must have all gone to sleep down in the lower decks; so he passed by Katherine's cabin. It was somewhat alit with a warm glow. The calm Caribbean air drafted by, causing the assortment of beads in his dark hair to clatter quietly like chimes.

With a small pout, he peered inside and found her sleeping soundly. He did not want to awake her simply because of a silly nightmare, but he knew she would ease his still slightly stricken and dejected spirits.

… God, he needed rum. And quickly.

No, he sneered in reminder. Rum was most likely the cause of his dreaded nightmare.

Forgetting the water altogether, he cracked open Katherine's door just enough to see her clearly. The glowing yellow of the lit candle hit her beautiful features just so. Calmly and soundlessly, he closed the door behind him and strode toward her bed, sitting beside her as she rested; a peaceful little smile on her lips.

Yes, Katherine would ease his troubled thoughts at no matter what time of day or night. He smirked; barely touching her hand.

Because that's just who she was. _His._

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE REVIEW! It's a little button at the bottom of this page. Click it for virtual cookies and a sexy shirtless Johnny. ;)<em>


	15. On Sparkling Horizons

_The ocean from a distance looks sparkly._  
><em>Get it?<br>No?_  
><em>LOL. I tried.<em>

_PS: So many people wanted their own shirtless Johnny. :) I don't blame them, though, ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 15: On Sparkling Horizons

Katherine stirred a little at the sudden weight change on her bed. She brushed a strand of hair away from her line of sight as she sat upright. Once she saw the hunched figure of Jack on her mattress as he stared desolately at the floor.

"Jack…" She whispered to him, moving closer as she rested a gentle hand against his strong back, "is something wrong?"  
>A sigh was heard from him as his brown eyes trailed along her arms, neck and face-which held concern and compassion for the captain.<p>

When he gave her no response, she caressed his arm soothingly, "Jack, tell me what is wrong.."

Ringing his hands together like a nervous young boy, he turned to perceive her clearly, "Love," He began, "ye must've had a few dreams in yer life that were baddies, aye?"

"Yes, I have had some before.." She rested her hands in her lap, "is that what is bothering you?"

Sitting straight, he cleared his throat and responded with, "O' course not, darling." He smiled at her, yet she deemed it as a ruse, "Ye think a dream could render me stricken, love? I think not."

Pursing her lips, Katherine glanced away from him for a moment, "It is perfectly acceptable if you are."

They both fell silent. Deciding to gather his will and cast aside all thoughts of him possibly coming off to her as '_lily livered_'

He said, "Aye, love. Ye hit the nail right on the head.."

"A bad dream..?"

Kicking off his boots, he continued to eye her, "Not just any bad dream.."

Sensing a slight remainder of reluctance in his tone, she added, "Releasing your pent up emotions will help."

"…I know. That's why I came to you, love. I knew ye would help ol'Jack out with problems such as this.." He bit out quietly.

Katherine smiled at the fact that he knew she would be there for him, however she couldn't help but feel that she would forever be known as the young woman who Jack could confide in. Yes, she appreciated the fact that he knew all his of his deepest secrets would be safe with her, but she wanted more. To forever hold his heart.

She bid thoughts such away and focused on Jack and his welfare with the nightmare he had previously seen.

"Tell me. It will help," Katherine promised him as she handed him her glass of untouched water from the bedside table.

Gratefully, he took it and downed the contents in a single gulp. Refreshed, Jack exhaled, "Thank you, love.."

She smiled, running her hand through the valley between his shoulder blades, "What could the dream have been about to have you so unsettled?"

"It was hellish.." Jack's chocolate brown sight fell upon the flickering flame of the wick, "I was alone with no ship and no crew. No mates; not even me bloody dad. Nothing. And worst of all, love.." His eyes slid across the soft features of her face, memorizing every inch of her, "it was true.."

"True?" She murmured, enveloped, "What was true..?"

Jack chuckled cynically, running a hand over his face exhaustedly, "Love, would ye believe how many times I've been betrayed?" The slowly growing irritation, "How many times I've been abandoned and left for dead?"

Concern consumed her; this was not the Jack she knew. Just how long had he been repressing these emotions?

"Jack.." She began gently, however was interrupted.

"If it suited the crew's fancy," He provided, a sneer visible on his visage, "I'm sure they would betray me as well."

Katherine sighed, compassion in her voice, "Oh Jack.. You don't know that for certain."

"But I do, love…" He murmured desolately.

How could he think this? How was it possible for him to think that no one would be there for him? Jack had a courageous crew and a trustworthy first mate. True, there had been a mutiny upon him some time ago, however that did not mean that his current formation of crewmen would do the same.

"Listen to me," She clasped onto his hands with her own, peering into his eyes from beneath her long lashes, "there are many individuals in your life that would _never_ consider the thought of betraying you. It may take some time and it may be difficult, but you will realize who these people are." The young woman told, "Believe me…"

They were both quiet for a bit as Jack began to caress her hands with his own. The touch of his callused thumbs against her soft milky skin was enough to send her heart fluttering. His eyes slowly trailed up from their conjoined hands to meet with hers.

"Are ye one of those people, Katherine?" He enquired, focused solely on her. Oh, how those chocolatey hues could pierce her.

She smiled radiantly before raising a demure hand to his face, stroking the rough stubble on his cheek, "Yes, I am." She swore, "I will never leave your side, Jack. You have my word,"

His facial features softened at her touch; her words had such an impact on him. Taking hold of the hand on his cheek, he pulled Katherine towards him and they fell against bed. Jack laid a kiss against her forehead and cheek, "Thank you, love.." He muttered sleepily, "thank you."

Jack threw the blankets over them and snaked an arm around her waist before they fell asleep, tenderly curled against one another.

The two rested easily that night; a smile on Katherine's lips and ease across Jack's face.

**.**

The morning sun of the Caribbean rose and spread its glorious shine across the sea. Streams of light poured into Katherine's cabin, causing her to stir awake. She turned onto her side as she recalled the previous night's events. She was all too happy to have been there for Jack when he needed it most.

Katherine rose her hand to her face, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. Upon opening them, she was met with the grinning face of Jack Sparrow, eying her in a way that she had only dreamt of.

"Well, 'ello love." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, a charming smile on his lips, "How'd ye fair in sleepin?"

Katherine giggled quietly into the pillow at his antics before meeting his eyes, "Well, and you?"

"Like a babe, darlin." He smirked, brushing away a lock of luster brown hair from her shoulder.

The both sat upright on the bed; the blankets falling away from their awakened forms, "I'm glad to hear it," Katherine smiled before standing from the bed and going behind the folding screen where she usually changed.

Sparrow swallowed tensely, believing that she had gone there to change, only for her to return seconds later still in her chemise. He pouted childishly in disappointment.

"Jack.." The hazel-eyed young woman began, "do you think there may be something more suitable for me to wear aboard the ship?

"Eh? Love, you know with me it's a dress or nothing," He told her, before adding, "and I happen to have no dress in my cabin, if you-"

Her look of desperation was too much, "Jack, please. Whenever I go out onto the deck, I am sweltering in less than a minute!"

The captain gave it a moment's thought before standing from the bed and taking her hand, "Aye, let's see what we can do."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW FOR QUICKER CHAPTER UPLOADS! :)<strong>


	16. Morning Star I

_Hahaha, __Jack __gets__ a __boner __in__ this__ chapter.__ LOL!__ Try __to __figure __out__ when __he__ does __in__ the __story,__ ;)  
>Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing and telling me how much the love the story so far! Enjoy! :)<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Morning Star I<span>

"Jack…" She began, eying herself in his shattered mirror, "Are you positive that this is the only clothing you have available?"

With his head stuck inside the armoire of his cabin, Jack banged his head on a shelf in the process of turning to see how she faired in his clothing. A variety of curses poured from his mouth in a frustrated mutter.

A sympathetic smile blessed Katherine's lips as she swiveled herself to see the captain shuffling toward her, rubbing the ever growing knot on his head, "Are you alright?"

"Aye, love. It'll take more than a bump on the head to bring Captain Jack Sparrow to his knees." He spoke with a delightful wink.

She laughed, "Are you sure about that, _Captain_?"

Pouting, Jack responded with, "O' course, darling!" He gazed at her figure briefly, fingering the materials of her shirt, "But onto more important matters, aye? These clothes are too big."

"Is this all you have?" She asked him desperately.

He rested a ringed finger against his lower lip in contemplation, "Aye. Smallest, cleanest articles I own, love."

Katherine began to take measurements of the clothing on her, while Jack stepped back and sat on his bed.

Good lord, she was a beauty no matter what she wore. Yet somehow, she appeared even more tantalizing in his clothing. Despite his best efforts to repress such thoughts, he knew she would be a goddess with absolutely _nothing_ on.

With that image in mind, he made a sharp intake of breath before leaning one leg over the other cautiously; perchance she glimpses at him and spots his sudden arousal.

"Would you mind if I took in few inches of your clothing, Jack?" The young woman inquired, meeting her eyes with his.

Jack shook his head hurriedly before standing from the bed, "Don't mind at all. Now, if ye need me I shall be by the helm, speaking with the whelp."

"Alright,"

As his hand touched the doorknob, he spotted her as she was in the process of shedding his shirt from her frame. Quickly opening the door to the main deck and closing it behind him, he rested against the frame uneasily, breathing as if he had run a hundred miles.

Bloody hell… Those sensual curves, angelic face, creamy soft skin and… Jack ascended the steps two the helm, taking two at a time, "Oi! Whelp!"

Upon the captain's sudden arrival, William raised his head from his sight on the map currently held in his possession. He faced Jack with a dull stare as he corrected, "Will, not whelp."

Waving a hand submissively, Jack responded, "Yeah, yeah. Listen, mate..." Will rolled his eyes and Jack continued,  
>"What do ye know about... feelings?"<p>

Turner rose a questioning brow, "Feelings?"

Sparrow nodded fervently before leaning closer, as if a horrifying yet compelling ghost story was being told, "Ye know... _emotions_."

"...I'm afraid that I don't follow you, Jack."

"_L__ove_, ye bloody whelp!" The pirate whispered, exasperated.

William frowned somewhat before clarifying, "What do I know about _love_?"

"Aye! That! So, tell me," Jack grinned in triumph.

Turner smiled, folding his arms over his chest, "Why do _you_ need to know about love, Jack?"

Frowning briefly, he thought of an excuse, "The crew were mumbling some sort of nonsense about it and I became rather..." He bit out, "curious."

"_The __crew_?" It took all of Will's self-discipline not to laugh at the fumbling pirate, "Are you sure it was the crew?"

Scowling deeply, Jack snapped out, "Yes, the bloody crew! Now tell me, you bloke!"

Will allowed a quick snicker to pass through his lips as he took a seat on a nearby barrel, "Alright. But, one more question..."

"What?" Sparrow barked, sitting on the stool opposite him.

"This is about Katherine, isn't it?" William smiled, aware of the situation between the two.

Rigid for a moment at being realized, Jack felt the blood slowly come to a boil in his veins, "Listen to me now, and remember this later." His tone low, to a mutter, "If you so much as _breathe_ a word of this to her or anyone else aboard this ship, so help me I will throw ye to the sharks faster than you could blink... Savvy?"

Chuckling freely, he agreed, "Fine, fine. I promise you, Jack."

"Good. Now, tell me." Jack leaned away, smirking.

Shaking his head, Turner denied his command, "Not yet. There's something you need to know first."

"Make it quick, lad. Time is of the essence here,"

Will brought forth the map he had been deciphering the day before, "Katherine has been most helpful in decoding what this name means."

Jack did not speak as Turner continued, "The words _Fontem__ Neptuni _are Latin. Apparently, she knows a bit of the language."

"What does it mean?" The pirate inquired, brushing a hand over his beaded beard in thought. He did not know Latin in the slightest, and no one he knew was familiar with the language. Perhaps the lady of the ship was once taught some of the language by her deceased patriotic father.

"Not sure," Will went on, "however, I'm sure if we ask Katherine more on this matter, she may be able to assist us."

At that moment, Katherine emerged from Jack's cabin clad in a long-sleeved linen shirt in a crème tone, slim fitting dark-navy trousers, a brown belt and charcoal dusted boots which reached just slightly above her knees. The two strands that famed either sides of her face had been loosely tied back with her ribbon, as her usual appearance.

Some of the crew had stopped in their work to admire and approve of her much more nautical attire. Even the occasional wayward glance was given.

Even Gibbs had praiseworthy comment, "Ah, lass. Ye look like one o' the crew now. Better than a heavy ol' dress, eh?"

"Yes, I can breathe much easier now," She smiled, brushing a tendril from her eyes.

Marty, who was tying down a few knots, looked up and offered, "Ye look like a pearl o' the sea, miss."

"I secon' that." Ragetti piped up cheerfully, only to be whacked over the head by Pintel.

"Back to work, yuh dimwit! We gots work to do here!" Pintel shouted at his nephew, and then sent a smile in Katherine's direction before continuing his task of washing the deck.

Gibbs then shouted the order, "Aye! Back to work! The lot of ya!"

She observed how the crew worked in unison; the teamwork was incredible. She admired their strong working hands and strapping backs as together they made the ship operable.

"Katherine, love!" The pirate lord of the Caribbean called to her, "Come here!"

Climbing the steps to the helm, she alternated gazed between William and Jack, "What is it?"

Sparrow gestured for her to take a seat as they crowded around the crate which had the yellowing old map displayed on it.

"We will need your help again," Will spoke, determined that she had the knowledge to assist them, "can you help us?"

She peered down at the parchment. After a brief passing, she pointed to the words written in the center of an island, "_Fontem_ means spring, fountain or well." She told the intrigued men, "_Neptuni_ is Neptune, the God of the Sea; the Roman equivalent to Greek mythology's Poseidon."

"So _Fontem__ Neptuni_ means the Spring of Neptune?" William concluded.

A slow pull of a smile came to Katherine's lips, "Yes, precisely."

"Ah…" Jack murmured, engrossed, "So it's highly probable that there are many brilliant ornaments and gems there, aye? Secrets to a lost temple?"

Concern breezed over her visage, "Possibly, but you should not trifle with forces unknown, Jack. Myth or not.."

He chuckled, leaning back in his seat, "Love, just who do ye think I am? I live to trifle with ancient and fictitious beings!"

The milky skinned woman sighed, defeated, "Be wary, Jack."

"Katherine, everyone aboard this ship knows that Jack is _never _cautious with anything, so I'm sorry to say that your pleas are falling on deaf ears," William sent her a sympathetic smile, "However, I will watch over him when the time comes. Putting that aside, can you tell us anymore about the Spring of Neptune?"

Smiling in return, she appreciated Will's compassion and agreed to analyze the map more.

"It seems that this shrine can be found some ways outside of Rome, Italy. On a secluded island, perhaps?"

With a feral grin, Jack leapt from his seat on the barrel and slammed his hands on the wooden rails; overlooking the drudging crew, "Haul on the main brace, all hands to stations! We're goin' to Italy!"

* * *

><p><em>Please review so Jack can store his cargo in your hold, if you know what I mean! ;)<em>


	17. Morning Star II

_Sorry it took me so long! Writer's block, you see. Contagious.  
>(Not really, don't worry. Bahaha) ;)<em>  
><em><strong>Please vote on my profile<strong>! Do you like_ Paranormal Activity_?  
>Did you like it? Hate it? (Planning a story.)<em>

_As usual, enjoy. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Morning Star II<span>

The crew was gathered together by nightfall; spirits were passed around and their jolly laughter echoed in the warm air. Some odd number of days had passed since their latest discovery concerning the Spring of Neptune, and Jack was only too pleased to already be on their way. He usually kept himself locked up in his cabin with Katherine and Will, trying to decipher more of the map that lay in their possession, yet nothing worth their interest had come up.

Desperate for a break from the map, Katherine found herself sitting with the sailors on deck as they sang and told jokes all through the night. Some had even tried to engage her in gambling, yet she denied their offers, saying that she fairly awful at the game.

"_I'm singing this song to the one I love best,_  
><em>And her picture is tattooed all over my chest.<em>

_Hay ho little fishes, don't cry, don't cry._  
><em>Hay ho little fishes, don't cry, don't cry.<em>

_I've a picture of her mother also on my back,_  
><em>And on my stomach flies the Union Jack<em>

_There are fish in the sea there's no doubt about it,_  
><em>Just as fine as the ones that ever came out of it.<em>

_Little fish when he's caught he fights like a bull whale,_  
><em>That thrashes the water with his mighty tail.<em>

_The ship's underway and the weather is fine._  
><em>The skipper's down aft hanging out other lines<em>." Gibbs sang merrily as a fellow crewman played the nautical tune on a small, well-used guitar from the hold.

Jack emerged slowly from his cabin, a hand on the heel of his gun as he sauntered towards the group, "The crew are asleep and the ocean's at rest, and I'm singing this song to the one I love best." He finished, gazing at her.

To the one he loves best, she pondered inwardly. She figured that it was simply a song, and he hadn't meant anything by it.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The pirate captain came behind her and placed a tanned hand on her shoulder, "Should be a few days more till we arrive, love. Is it possible that we could pinpoint the position?'

"Well," She offered, turning to gaze up at him, "I suppose I could try that next."

Smirking wildly, he nodded, "Good! I'll be right back!"

Katherine smiled demurely as Jack inside his cabin, a series of bangs and crashes following after. One of the crew poked at her shoulder. It was Pintel,

"Miss," He began, an audible gulp was heard from him, "Is it possible tha ye are harboring feelin's for the Cap'n?"

Her eyes widened at his question, "I.. W-What?" She stammered as she glanced at Gibbs for assistance, yet he too was leaning in, anticipating her answer, "Why the sudden scrutiny, everyone?"

"We jus' wanna know, Miss." Ragetti spoke calmly as he fussed with the wooden eye in his hands, "Cuz it sure does seem like ye do."

Pintel's fist came down on the young man's head, "I'm askin' the questions ere'!"

Ignoring the two, the brunette glimpsed at Gibbs, "Do you think I have feelings for Jack too, mister Gibbs?"

"A-Ahem, well." He cleared his throat before shrugging with a wary smile.

She sighed, defeated, "Is it really that obvious…?"

"Ah! I knew it, I did!" One of the crew shouted; Levi, his name was. A kind young man; he had joined the crew of the Black Pearl not too long before she met Jack.

A handful of seamen clasped their hands over his mouth or shushed him vocally. Levi's sudden outburst gained him a few heavy stares, to which he smiled and shrugged; completely unaware of what he might've just blurted.

"Please," She begged them, "keep this only to yourselves. By this I mean-"

"_Don__'__t__ tell__ Jack_." Gibbs said sternly, eying the men who were gathered around.

Everyone complied in agreement, and Katherine thanked them all gratefully. Almost immediately after, Jack came waltzing out of the cabin, the map and compass in his hands. And a bottle of rum.

"Shall we, love?" He gestured to the helm where Will was. She nodded and bid the rest of the crew farewell before climbing the steps with Jack.

"Bugger…" The mutter was heard from a fairly new crewman, Barb, "I didn't want miss Katherine tuh say she loved the Cap'n."

Some of the men laughed at the comment before one replied quietly, "Wanted ta take er' for yerself, aye?"

They laughed flamboyantly at the jest and jostled each other around playfully for a bit before Gibbs said to them in a harsh whisper, "No, lads! Ye shouldn't be thinkin' like that! Miss Katherine may become more to Jack in due time, so ye never know what may be, aye? Don't be gettin' attached to her like _that_, or else ye be swimmin' with the fishes on the day that Jack does realize he loves er'."

At the older man's words of knowledge, the crew agreed and left the topic at where it was…

**.**

"Well, love?" Jack exclaimed proudly. The Pearl had arrived in Italy in record timing, and its captain couldn't have been happier, "What do ye think?"

Katherine laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "About what? Italy, or the _Pearl_'s arrival time?"

He fell silent for a moment for before clarifying with a golden smile, "Both."

"Italy is certainly breathtaking." She spoke as she gazed over the wonderfully lush atmosphere and the sparkling cerulean ocean before them. The magnificent historical churches and temples were plentiful and thriving with pilgrims.

The pirate leaned against the richly dark rail, "And the_ Pearl_?"

Katherine smiled, placing a gentle hand on his forearm, "Impeccable timing." She said, knowing just what the Pearl's speed and all around attributes meant to the man.

At this, he grinned wildly before snaking an arm around her waist and guiding her to where William was standing, overlooking the waterfront they had docked at. It was similar to Tortuga, yet different in many instances. Capitaine Chevalle, the pirate lord of the Mediterranean Sea, usually inhabited the pirate port town of which they were currently anchored at.

"Jack?" Will spoke in question, "What is the name of this pirate port?"

The captain gazed heavily at the pirate haven, "Depradare, home to a few…" He hesitated, picking at his dirtied nails, "friends of mine."

Will deadpanned, "Should we be wary of these 'friends' of yours?"

"Uhm, possibly. No… _probably_." His sight flickered between Turner and Katherine, before finally settling on, "Yes, we should."

The blacksmith sighed as the three began to walk off the ship and onto the gangplank; the rest of the crew had already gone off to the nearest pub to drink the night away.

Katherine was fascinated; this pirate port had much more life to it than what she had seen in Tortuga, and by life she meant _somewhat_ civilized behavior, while one could have fun.

"So," William began, "whom shall we ask first?"

The brown-haired captain adjusted his coat, "There's a certain tavern we should pay a visit to. Someone I know there will indubitably have some information for us."

Both Katherine and Will gave him wry looks. He murmured, "... _Probably_."

After making their way through the cobble streets, the trio finally came to a warmly lit watering hole. Apparently, Jack was quite familiar with it, Katherine assumed he had visited the bar often some time ago.

"Giorando Sea House?" She said, glancing at the hanging wooden sign, "Your friend is here, Jack?"

Smirking, Jack nodded once before providing, "Try to keep to yourselves when we're inside, aye? Don't want to attract _too much_attention, now do we?"

"Odd thing to hear from the man who adores attention…" Turner muttered to himself, yet Katherine heard him and couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Review please<span>, and make my day/night? __**P.S.** Gibbs's song is called Little Fishes. :)_


	18. Morning Star III

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! I've been having a terrible week. _  
><em>(Plus, I'm trying to make chapters longer; bear with me here.)<br>_  
><em>I'd like to thank my reviewers on the last chapter:<strong> Spawn of Madness, Artemis Sherwood,<br>LORI, WriterMonkey0626, electrogirl88 and hatter sammy. :)**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter <span>18: Morning Star III

Upon scanning the zealous tavern, Jack spotted their target at a table near the back with a handful of other swashbucklers drinking with him. Sparrow grinned widely, as his clever eyes never failed him. He turned to observe Katherine and William peering the pirate behind him.

"Whelp, you stand guard at that pillar." Jack instructed, clasping onto Katherine's arm, "Make sure no baddies come and interrupt our conversation, aye?"

The blacksmith reluctantly nodded before leaving to do as he asked. Locking eyes Katherine, the pirate lord smiled, "Let's see if this old friend o' mine as some information for us."

The two made their way towards the table where the man sat at, merrily drinking his ale. At the sight of Sparrow, he stopped drinking and slammed his tankard down, "Capitaine Jacques," He leant back in his seat, motioning for the other pirates to leave, "Wuat brings yu to Depradare?"

With a smile of pure charm, Jack removed his hat as he bowed, "Capitaine Chevalle, long time no see, eh mate?"

Chevalle smirked and nodded before he spotted the brunette and stood from his seat, pulling a chair out from the table, gazing at Katherine, "Mademoiselle?"

Smiling at his hospitable offer, she seated herself at the table, "Thank you, Capitaine."

"Sa c'est mon plaisir, _mon__ chéri_." He murmured before taking her ivory hand and laying a kiss against her knuckle. Inwardly, she pondered how pirates could be so polite one moment, and harsh in the next.

Watching the two, Jack sneered visibly before flopping himself down onto the chair beside her, "Chevalle, we are here on strict business terms _only_."

"Of ceurse, Jacques." He spoke he sat down and drank from his mug again, "Ow' may I be of assistance?"

Sparrow presented the chart onto the table, "We are looking for a certain fountain. Do you know any one who might know Latin?"

In thought, the French captain caressed the hair of his blonde wig, "Non, mon ami. Howeveur, I du know dat dere are priests in de heart of Rome whom may help yu."

"The priests there will help us?" Katherine exclaimed, thankful for the information.

Smiling, Chevalle responded, "Oui mademoiselle, yu have my word."

"Do you know anything specifically on the Spring of Neptune?" Jack enquired intently, leaning forward on the table.

"Non Jacques, désolé. If I did, I wud assist yu den." He apologized before downing his alcohol. Nodding, Jack relaxed in the seat as he rolled up the map.

Standing, Jack tipped his hat to the French buccaneer with a grin before tossing him a coin, "Thanks mate, here's fer your troubles."

Catching the coin, Capitaine Chevalle nodded before beckoning his crew back to the table and ordering more drinks.

"So, what was said?" Will questioned as they regrouped, moving towards the door and out into the street.

Jack adjusted his hat and coat as he responded, "Apparently, there are priests in the city of Rome who are fluent in the Latin language. They might be of some help to us."

"Ah, so I suppose that our little detour here was unnecessary?" Turner said, avoiding a drunken man stumbling towards him.

Pursing his lips, Sparrow responded with an air of irritation, "_No_, Whelp. The crew needed a night to relax, drink and enjoy the pleasure of lustrous women."

William glanced at him as they walked back to the ship, "When are we departing, then?"

"Hmm. Later tonight, perhaps?" Jack concluded with a nonchalant shrug.

Something sparked Katherine's curiosity, "Jack, you aren't leaving to drink with the crew?'

With a stellar smile, the captain of the _Black__ Pearl _slithered an arm across her shoulders, "Nay, love. I've got planning and preparing to do, aye? Besides, me hold's bursting with rum."

From the brink of her eye, she noticed William taking his leave as they conversed, "I mean… Not only for rum, Jack.."

"…Eh?" He glimmered at her briefly, baffled. It suddenly dawned upon him what she meant, "Ah! You mean women!"

Abashed, she averted her gaze; regretting her desire to ask him the question. He obviously hadn't been thinking of it, and she practically introduced the thought to his mind.

Jack kept a vigilant eye on the indigo sky, "Not tonight, love…"

Not wanting to pry and press the matter any further, she left it at what it was and climbed the steps of the helm to chat idly Cotton.

**.**

The _Black __Pearl_ was at sea again that same night, which quickly transitioned to day. The ship drifted along the shores of Italy as they made their way to Rome. Standing proudly at the helm, Jack looked on fondly as his beloved galleon conquered vast distances in short time.

"Good morning, Jack," Katherine greeted with a bright smile as she climbed the steps to the helm and stood at his side.

Pulling her close into an embrace, he revealed a golden grin, "Mornin' love. How are you?"

"Well rested," She whisked a lock of brown hair from her sight as they separated, "and you?"

Jack nodded, "The very same, Miss White. I have a feeling in the bottom o' me heart that we're getting closer,"

She agreed fully, "Yes. Infact, I had a dream about the whereabouts of the Spring."

"Oh?" He enquired, genuinely curious, "Tell me more."

Katherine laughed beneath her hand, "Well, I'm not for certain, but in my dream, the Spring was midway beneath the ground on a tilt; incredibly close to the ocean. Perhaps in a cave?"

"Ah.. Did ye see any shinies?" He wondered.

Smiling as she replied, "Yes Jack, many."

Slapping his hands against the spokes of the wheel, his grin was feral, "Good! You're such a relief, love!"

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at the rejoicing pirate; who gradually halted in his movements to observe her.

Her luster chocolate hair, skin like silk to the touch, gentle hazel eyes and a heartwarming smile that sent quivers throughout his loins. A breathtaking frame, of that he had to admit. For someone so pristine, it was a rarity to have such a curvaceous but lithe image.

"Jack?" She awoke him from his reverie as she rested a hand against his rough cheek, "Are you feeling well?"

He stammered a bit, "A-Aye, love. Perfectly fine; I suppose it's the sun and heat, eh?"

Katherine still seemed concerned, to which he laughed and hauled her into a one-armed embrace, "Hand me my compass," He smirked, "I have a feelin' we're close."

"Is it in your cabin?" She moved to separate herself from him, but his hold kept her flat against him still, "Jack?"

He bit back a laugh, "No, not in me cabin.. It's in me pocket."

"Which pocket?"

"… Pant pocket." He smirked handsomely, a seductive undertone laced in his words, "Go on love, reach in."

In all her life, a man had never asked her to do such a provocative thing. As a result, her cheeks gained a soft rose colour, "J-Jack! I…"

It took all of his will not to crack from the innocent timid look on her visage, "Please? How will we arrive without me trusty compass?"

She demurely placed her hand into his pant pocket, heat rising to her face as her fingers came in contact with his thigh before realizing that there wasn't a compass in his pocket.

"Oops, sorry darlin," He grinned charmingly as he attempted to contain himself in both laughter and desire, "wrong pocket."

"_J-Jack_!"

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW PLEASE! :) *virtual cookies for those who do!*<em>


	19. Morning Star IV

_Sorry about the delay everyone, but thanks for all of  
>the reviews!<em>_ I have something in particular in mind for  
>this story in the next chapter(s); just a little womanly<br>drama. ;)__ and of course, Jackie-poo will be in trouble. As usual._

_Enjoy! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter <span>19: Morning Star IV

Jack sat on a crate outside just a ways off from the church, lazily fondling with his compass as the warm heat of the sun grazed him. On the barrel beside him sat William as he ran a hand through his dark locks. "Oi, Whelp," He said, rattling the navigational device in his hand, "how much longer?"

The blacksmith shrugged, "I don't know, Jack. There was a lot to translate; she could be another hour."

"Bloody hell.." He moaned, tapping at the needle as it continuously changed direction before it suddenly stopped, aimed at the doors to the old church.

They straightened upon seeing the doors to the church creaked open as Katherine and an elderly priest stepped out into the street.

"Thank you so much, Father." The brunette smiled in gratitude as the minister kindly held her hands in his own, "You've been such a great help," Before going to Jack and William, the pastor graciously blessed her with the words of God, wishing her health and luck with her findings. William leaned back casually against a stone wall, "How did it go?"

"Thankfully, a few priests spoke both English and Latin," Katherine adjusted the assortment of loose notes in her hands, "Very little, mind you. However, a kind priest took time from his sermon to transcribe the map!"

Jack stuffed the compass into his coat pocket before clapping his ringed hands excitedly, "Wondrous, love! What did ye learn?"

"The Spring of Neptune is located in a ruin on a secluded island, just a way's away from here. The ruins have been there for centuries, and it was believed to be a shrine to Neptune, where the god spent his additional leisured time. Long ago, pilgrims once prayed there in hopes that there would not be any storms or typhoons in the coming days."

"Perfect, darlin', perfect!" The pirate captain kissed her forehead, jubilant with her discoveries, "Let's get back to the Pearl, aye? The faster we arrive, the sooner we get gold, jewelies, and other shiny things of that nature!"

Katherine briefly reveled in the fleeting sensation of his once present lips against her forehead, however she was broken from her reverie when she realized that he was quickly striding to the shores of Rome.

"Jack, wait! These ruins are very, very old! What if they collapse while we are inside? Or, what if they have collapsed already?" She hastily caught up to him, resting a hand on his arm.

William piped, "Katherine has a valid point, Jack. What will you do if there isn't anything there? What if someone else has already collected all of the valuables?" "…We cannot know for sure unless we see for ourselves, aye?" The sunkissed pirate ushered the two to the beach, "Now, move! Go! Shoo!" .

Katherine rested her hands against the thick wood rails of the _Black __Pearl_, looking out warily at the small, isolated island where the Spring of Neptune was located.

"Ye seem restless, lass.." Gibbs came beside her, his small flask in hand.

She watched him take a few sips from it before looking away to the horizon, "Yes, I am." Sighing disdainfully, "I'm simply worried about Jack.."

"Aye, miss. Jack has ne'r truly been a careful man, ye got that right; but all will be well. You'll see, lass!" He placed a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder before ordering the crew to lower the anchor into the oceanic depths.

Jack swaggered to her side, peering at whatever had vexed her attention. Giving up, he questioned, "Are ya ready to board the dinghy, darling?"

She brushed away a brown tendril of her hair, "… Yes."

The pirate sensed auras of distress and apprehension from his beloved regal passenger. No.. She was a crewmate. Katherine had become more than just a wayfarer.

"Yer worried," He displayed that ever-charming smirking of his, "My inept grasp of the female creature tells me so, _milady_."

"Really?" Katherine questioned incredulously. He leaned closer; his nose just barely touching hers, the braids of his hair tickling her face and neck, "…Really."

"Jack.." The ivory skinned woman breathed weakly as her heart fluttered. Such proximity, "I'm only concerned for you."

His head began to turn to the right just slightly as he leant even closer to her, raising a callused hand to caress her face. Their lips, only inches away from meeting, "Is that so, love..?"

Katherine swallowed, wishing that she could breathe to soothe her trembling form, "I.." She managed, ".. Yes.."

The captain dove in to kiss her, yet only manage to brush his lips against hers before being interrupted by Will as he came out from the hold, "Are you two ready?"

Moving away from one another, Jack eyed the blacksmith in frustration and chagrin for his intrusion. William realized that he disturbed the two at a rather sensitive moment and apologized. "Ah.. I'm sorry. I hadn't known that you were going to.. Well.." He paused briefly, ".. Anyway, we will be leaving to the island shortly."

Will then swiveled around awkwardly and strode briskly to the ladder into the boat. The brunette glimpsed at Jack once more, a faint blush over her cheekbones before following after Turner. Jack pouted, as he hadn't gotten what he had waited so long for- to feel the petal pink lips of Katherine pressed against his.

Once Katherine, Gibbs, William and Jack were seated in the dinghy, the first mate rowed the ores toward the petite island. The captain of the Black Pearl was giddy with excitement. True, he had no clue of what might be inside but in all honesty, he hadn't the slightest care; a gut feeling in his loins was enough to say something of value was there.

"Jack," Turner spoke up suddenly after tucking the information and map into his shirt, "Just where did you acquire this map anyway?"

Sparrow smirked at him before snatching Gibbs's flask from him and downing a gulp or two. At seeing that, the older man didn't seem to pleased that all his precious rum was being downed, but said nothing of it, "Never you mind, dear Whelp."

Eventually, the four arrived on the shoreline of the tiny island. Jack hopped out before assisting in helping the hazel-eyed young woman out of the boat.

"Finally," He breathed in excitement as he surveyed the spot of land, "we're here."

There weren't nearly as many palms as the Caribbean, yet they were abundant. It was serene and undisturbed; no one had been here for quite some time, she concluded.

William adjusted the sword on his side before glancing at the tan pirate beside him, "Shall we?" He whipped open his unique compass and studied the direction of the point before grinning goldenly, "North-East of here."

They began their trek along the sandy beach. William had given the map and many documents to Katherine for safekeeping and to provide information while they travel.

"We should stay on the shoreline," Katherine spoke as she unfolded the map, "the doors to the shrine should be just by the water."

Turner glanced at her, "Perhaps even on the water?"

"Well, we do know that the spring is a quarter or more submerged," She said, unsure as she peered around the island, "I suppose it could be anything.."

Suddenly, Jack-who lead the way of their little group- stopped and turned to his left, before swiveling around to the right, then back to the left.

A sigh was heard from Gibbs as he uncorked his flask, "Aye, this'll take a while.." "Got it! This way, mates!" Jack quickly jogged ahead, the many chimes and objects hanging from his hair and clothing clanging as he went.

Katherine seemed a bit skeptic, "William, are we sure we can trust that compass? Wouldn't a map suffice?" "Ah well, you see that compass is special. I'm not sure how or whom he got it from, but has some sort of abnormal property."

She smiled before laughing a bit. Leave it to Jack to have a magical compass, she thought, "Oh, very well,"

Meeting up with Jack again shortly after he went ahead, they perceived the triumphant smile across his face, "Milady and gents," He pushed aside some foliage to reveal thick stone doors of a ruin, "we have found our spring!"

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW FOR JACK! :)<em>


	20. Evening Star I

_OMG. 4:13 AM. –kills self-  
>Just kidding; but seriously, what a long chapter in one sitting!<br>A romantic, adventure filled long chapter to wish everyone  
>a <em>_super-dee-duper Jack-filled Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday__! ___

_ENJOY LOVEIES!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Evening Star I<span>

She had to come to terms with herself, this all seemed too good to be true. Now, she hadn't been with swashbucklers and buccaneers for too long, and she had actually never been on an expedition such as this one; but there was an unrelenting force pestering her.

After spending an hour and more of struggling to push aside the thick stone doors, the men of the team managed to accomplish their task while Katherine gaze out at the island and horizon for any pirates who may have the same desires as them.

A desire for… what ever might be inside.

In the back of her thoughts, she considered the possibility that someone may have set this all up. Perhaps to capture or kill Jack? Could it have been the British army, coming to take her back to England? A deep chill nestled itself into her heart,

There was a young man whom her father had considered on betrothing her to, though Katherine and the mystery man never met, for her father met his end far too soon. She learnt his name, his age, and his profession; but he did not appeal to her whatsoever. Katherine was.. _tired_ of the safe, sheltered life; she yearned for things unknown, waiting to be discovered. The young man who wished to court her was a noble, honest and captivating man; but he did not catch her interest.

Could that man come to retrieve her, all the way in the Caribbean? He did have many influences in the British battalion; they could sweep her up at anytime. Couldn't governor Swann do something to keep this man from her? She was certain that Elizabeth would have a few choice words to share with the man at his _possible_ attempts to remove her from the Swann family's care.

Oh, how she wished that all this was only a feeling.

The corners of Jack's lips drew up a wide, golden grin of accomplishment. He peered into the opening and saw cracking, water damaged stone steps leading down into complete and utter darkness. On the walls were sconces that probably hadn't been lit in many, many years.

"Aye.. There's probably water way deep down, Jack. We autta be careful with those steps." Gibbs said as he reluctantly poured his remaining rum over the two torches they had brought with them before he struck a match, "And be careful not to be yellin', the lot of ye. Damn ruins could come crashin' down at any time." Taking one of the lit torches while Gibbs kept the other, Jack nodded to the elder man as he shone the flame's flickering light in though the dark, "Well, shall we?"

With Jack going in first, he shone the flames to the chipped steps to keep his footing. Gibbs followed after, lighting the old sconces with his torch, "Careful, miss Katherine. These steps ain't reliable,"

William provided a gentlemanly arm for the brunette to hold onto as they descended into the ancient shrine. The way was much easier to see after the sconces had been lit. Webs from ugly horrid spiders lined the walls, and everything was layered with a thick coat of dust and dirt; water stains painting the old masonry walls.

They delved deep into the sanctum, down many staircases and passageways, and eventually found themselves in what appeared to be the grand hall. A large, ceremonial statue of Neptune was erected in the center of the reliquary.

"Good lord," Katherine breathed, astonished by the elaborate architecture of the lost temple, "It's beautiful.." Gibbs was just as amazed as her, as he took in the impressive size of the room and statue, "Aye, lass. That it is.."

Too submerged in his search for valuables, the pirate lord of the Caribbean paid no mind to the remarkable temple; his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the tall, shadowing statue of the great sea god. Something about it..

"Well Jack," William began as he too looked around the ancient temple for jewels and things of the like, "It seems as though your hopes and spirits have gone to waste." "Not yet, mate," Sparrow grunted as his eyes gazed over the statue before turning to glance at the four walls of the room.

Seeing this, the brunette young woman thought he had possibly lost a few marbles over this fountain business, "Jack, there is clearly nothing in the temple.."

Gibbs said, "Aye, perhaps we shoul-"

"No," Jack interrupted as he swiped a hand over a wall, an image beginning to appear through the dispersing dirt, "there is something here. I've got a gut feelin' in me. Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" The son of Bootstrap Bill enquired with a raised brow.

Jack peered at him, "We are in the shrine of Neptune, the Roman God of the sea, aye?" He returned to unveiling the historic wall, "Then tell me mate; where's the water that the priest mentioned?"

Katherine came to stand beside the pirate as he made a discovery on the wall, "Words.."

She recognized the sentence engraved there, as it had been written in one of the notes the minister had given to her.

Hastily, she asked Turner to hand her the bundle of documents. Once in her hands, she began flipping through them, scouring for the correct sheet.

Upon finding it, she read the first sentence written on the wall as the dirt was cleared away, "_Per mare, spiritus altos devles.._" Katherine glimpsed down at the notes as she translated, "Through the ocean, the spirit delves deep.."

The captain frowned visibly as he commented, "Seems almost like an incomplete sentence."

"True enough," Will agreed and began searching every wall in the large shrine for the last of the phrase while Gibbs shone the flame of the torch against the vine and moss covered masonry for possible clues.

Katherine dug into a small satchel that Will had brought along with him. She had asked him to hold an important book on mythological gods earlier before their excursion on land, and thought that it would have valid information for them.

Flipping open the book, she thumbed the paged until finding the section on Neptune, his wife and followers.

"His wife..?" Katherine murmured quizzically, though Jack had heard her and became intrigued.

Turning a few other old, yellowing pages, she came to a section focused solely on Neptune's wife, whom Katherine had never known of until that moment. She was Salacia, the goddess of seawater.

To her fascination, the oceanic woman once donned a necklace that was given to her by her husband on their wedding day. It was an amulet of incredible value; a magnificently azure orb in colour, while the purest silver touched against the chain. Engraved on the back of the medallion was a phrase that held much meaning to Neptune. Salacia questioned his fondness for the sentence, yet he never explained why.

"_Duo__divinitate semper__ intertextus.._" Katherine read the cherished phrase aloud, "The two of divinity; forever intertwined."

The temple began to quake vigorously as some dirt and debris fell from the high ceiling. Gibbs yelled, "What's happenin'?"

"Ye think I know?" Jack barked back to him as he hauled the snow white skinned woman to her feet and held her protectively against his chest.

Suddenly the rumbling ceased and water poured from indents in the walls on either side of the statue of Neptune, creating small waterfalls, pouring down into shallow rectangular pools in the floor, creating a heavenly sight of azure blue in a room full of dismal gray.

"Well," Jack spoke nonchalantly as he smirked at the waterfalls, "there's the water."

Removing herself from him, Katherine knelt by the calmly flowing streams and gathered the water into her hands and whiffed a scent of salt, "It's seawater. Neptune's wife was the goddess of seawater; he gave her a jeweled necklace on their wedding night. On the back of the necklace was inscribed '_Duo__divinitate semper__ intertexts'._"

None of the men seemed to comprehend, and so she sighed and stood before continuing, "Neptune wished to be with Salacia- his wife- forever. He had interests in her and began to court her, and eventually she saw just how wonderful he was, though she wished to preserve her virginity and so she left. Distraught, Neptune sent one of his dolphins to persuade her into being his wife. Salacia agreed and they were married once she returned. She was the goddess of seawater, which explains the sudden flow and the name Spring of Neptune!"

A toothy, golden smile developed on Jack's lips as he pulled the young woman to him, kissing her deeply. He pulled away slowly with apparent reluctance as he said, "Ye did it, love! You're a bloody miracle worker!"

Katherine was locked in reverie at the feel of Jack's lips against hers. It was everything she expected and hoped it would be; warm, enthralling and irresistible. Not quite rough, though not quite soft either-it was perfection.

"Ah, um." Was all she could manage.

Sparrow jauntily swaggered over to the sculpture of Neptune. A small display platform had emerged from the statue during the rumble, and on it was an ancient ring and necklace of both silver and blue qualities.

Glancing at her, he questioned with a grin, "Is _this _the amulet mentioned?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ:<strong>  
>Please, please review! I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter<br>and I was so disappointed, (I thought I did so well..) If I receive 5+ reviews on this chapter,  
>a very long update will be posted next FridaySaturday! (Think of it as a gift to me, seeing that Christmas Eve is tomorrow!)_


	21. Evening Star II

**READ:**

_First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long; I got a new motherboard for Christmas and I had to move all of my things_  
><em>from my old computer to this new, faster one. It was not easy, let me tell you, and it took forever and a half.<em>  
><em>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas breaks! :)<em>

**ALSO:**

_A reviewer (Chandler Bing, I believe it was) asked a few questions, but because this person doesn't have a FF account,_  
><em>I will have to post them here:<em>

1. Why would Gov. Swann let her go off with a pirate?  
><em>He wouldn't let her; Elizabeth didn't let him know. It will be explained more, later in the story.<em>

2. What is a Frenchman doing in Italy?  
><em>Capitaine Chevalle is the pirate lord of that district, it would only make sense that he is there.<em>

3. How can she read Latin?  
><em>She was taught bits of Latin by her father- a knowledgeable, well-traveled military man.<em>

4. What is the deal with Elizabeth and our dear William?  
><em>Read and find out, ;)<em>

_To be frank, I was sure I explained these things rather well in the previous chapters. :S_  
><em>Though it isn't uncommon for a reader to misunderstand or things of the like. If anyone has<em>  
><em>anymore questions, please feel free to ask so I can clear things up for you.<em>  
><em>(Or re-read the fic to find the answer you've been looking for.)<em>

**P.S. (VERY IMPORTANT): Nearly every piece involving Neptune in this fiction is  
>purely of <strong>_**my imagination**_**. The spring, the necklace and ring, the Latin scripts were all  
>manufactured by me. Neptune's wife and their romantic history is not mine, and can be found on Wikipedia.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Evening Star II<span>

Katherine admired the beauty of the artifacts as she, William and Gibbs came to stand at their captain's side and absorb the magnificence of the two items.

"I be a damned fool.." The elder male breathed in amazement, observing the way the pieces of jewelry glimmered in the flickering light of the torches.

"Well, I certainly thought that there wouldn't be anything here, Jack. It seems you've proved me wrong," Turner spoke as he sent him a quick look.

Grinning proudly as he fondled the enchanting ring while it shimmered, "O'course I did, whelp! I never go wrong when to comes to shinies and things of that nature."

Suddenly, Jack's chocolate hues flickered to the unsuspecting brunette and he went behind her, gently pushing her silky locks aside, "Jack..? What are you-"

"Rewarding you, love," He said as he draped the amulet around her neck and clipping it in, "for your assistance throughout this endeavor."

Katherine gazed down at the gorgeous medallion as it hung loosely just above her breasts, "Jack, I cannot accept this.."

"Why not?" He said as he slipped Neptune's ring onto a bare finger, smirking, "It's compensation!"

She brushed her hair aside to remove the necklace, "I understand that, and I-"

The young woman froze; the amulet wouldn't come off. It refused to detach. All three men were bewildered as they noticed this. The pirate captain attempted to remove his own historical adornment, only to find that it would not slide off his finger.

"Oh bugger…" Jack breathed as he glimmered at the concerned Katherine.

A thought suddenly came to the first mate, and he suggested, "Lantern oil to remove them?"

"Ah-ha! Great thinkin' Gibbs!" Sparrow smiled merrily, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" He then jauntily made his way to the exit of the shrine with Katherine's hand clasped in his.

At that comment, the older male rolled his eyes as a deep scowl painted his visage while he left the shrine with Will following behind.

Once on the surface, the three men pushed the heavy stone block in front of the entrance to the shrine, believing that it may stall whoever decides come after them in hopes of retrieving the sacred ornaments. They then hastily made their way back to the awaiting _Black Pearl _and its crew.

As soon Jack had climbed up from the dinghy after Katherine had boarded the ship, he immediately began barking orders, which the brunette paid little attention to as she left to her quarters. The heat outside had dealt quite a blow to her stamina, even in her lighter garb. She couldn't even begin to imagine how exhausted she would be if she still wore that overbearing gown on their little treasure hunt.

She gazed at herself in the old vanity in her cabin. The necklace was securely clasped; there was no way she would be able to slip it over her head. Katherine couldn't help but wonder why it locked once it was around her neck.

"I suppose it's the price we pay for obtaining mythological treasure.." She murmured as she sat on her bed with a slight huff. Still a little tired from the trek back, she unknowingly dozed off once her head flopped back against the pillow.

**.**

Katherine awoke an hour or so later; opening her eyes to greet the grinning Jack Sparrow, seated comfortably on her bed.

"Ye know.." He began gradually, his tone deep in a husk, "I don't recall allowing angels aboard me wondrous vessel.."

Heat rose to her cheeks at his comment. She averted her gaze as she rose from the bed and ran a brush through her cascading chestnut locks with a soft smile, "Do you say such things to every woman who boards your ship, Jack?"

"Certainly not, darlin'!" Sparrow exclaimed, feigning shock while she laughed, causing him to smile at the sight, "I only tell it to the fairest of maidens,"

Katherine gazed at him, hazel hues sparkling, "I wonder how many of those you have met in your lifetime?"

"Only one."

"Pardon?" She questioned, having not heard his murmur.

Jack abruptly stood before swaggering to her side, "Nothin' at all, me love. Now, come and join me at the helm, aye?"

Smiling gently, the ivory skinned woman placed the brush down and left with him to the deck of the ship. Once outside, the sun stuck down on her again, though not quite as forcefully as earlier in the day.

The pirate lord rested a hand against the small of her back as he led her to the helm, "Ye know love, you should be gettin' a little more sun, aye? Add some colour to your pale skin!"

"Jack, I am of English-Irish descent; it's very difficult for someone with similar blood to have darker skin without burning horribly." She smiled while he nodded.

"Ah, o' course." He spoke while in thought. The man remained quiet for a moment longer before replying, "On second thought, I prefer yer milky skin. I can't imagine you having dark skin like me.."

Slowly caressing the soft skin of her arm with his callused hand, Jack seemingly fell into a daze. A warm smile developed on her petal lips as she watched the varying display of emotions cross his face. Lethargy, contentment and tranquility.

"_Jack Sparrow_!"

The sudden bellow awoke him from his preoccupation and his dark gaze flickered to find the source of the call. His eyes fell upon an approaching ship and promptly recognized the vessel by its craft. He swallowed forcibly, a slight worry dipping into him.

"Lord," Gibbs breathed as he cursed their luck, approaching the two, "_The Gallant Matron_."

Will exclaimed in question, "Who are they?"

"_The Gallant Matron_ belongs to a band of female pirates. Venomous and cruel women, the lot of em'." Levi provided as he stood at Turner's side with a sneer as he eyed the ship as it released it came to a halt beside the _Pearl._

A heavy, wooden plank was suddenly dropped from _the Matron_ and onto _the Pearl _as the female buccaneers began to cross over.

"Well," A woman, whom Katherine assumed was their captain, spoke in a patronizing tone directed at Sparrow, "we've finally caught up to you, Jack."

He spoke coolly with a shrug, "Why, I never knew ye were comin' after me, dearest Augustine."

Sneering, her red painted lips drew back into a snarl, "Don't play coy with me, Sparrow! I'll have your head!"

"_Voy a rasgar su cabeza_!" A woman on Augustine's left barked at Jack before speaking in a heavily accented Spanish tone, "We need those artifacts, so hand them over!"

Katherine took this opportunity to stand closer to Gibbs. She hadn't a clue what the Spaniard had said, but it sounded menacing. Quietly, she whispered to Gibbs, "Do you know any of these women..?"

"Aye, lass. That I do." He muttered back to her before explaining, "That woman there is known as Augustine, the cap'n of _the Matron_. The Spanish woman who just threatened to be tearin' off Jack's head is Valentina, the first mate. The rest I'm not too familiar with…"

She breathed, pursing her lips in contemplation, "Oh…"

Augustine's deep blue eyes flashed to Katherine as her lip curled into a dark smirk, "And who's this, Jack? A new playtoy to replace Angelica?"

Every female pirate belonging to the Gallant Matron began to laugh along with their captain. Augustine then asked as her chuckling died, "Or, perhaps she's simply there to pass the time _while you search_ for Angelica?"

Jack remained silent, which began to concern the brunette. She glanced to William for a clue, though he shook his head; knowing just as much as she.

"Leave the two of them outta this.." He met gazes with Augustine again before returning to his original self, bearing a sultry smirk, "perhaps yer a tad jealous that it isn't you sailing with me across the seven seas?"

She bellowed harshly, "No, Sparrow! The flings and nights of passion that you've had with me- no.. with all of my crew are over!"

Katherine's jaw fell slack. With this woman's entire crew, including her? There was approximately six of them all together, possibly including this Angelica whom she had never heard of. She made a mental note to ask the all-knowing Joshamee Gibbs about her later on.

Noticing the flabbergasted expression of the newest addition to his crew, Jack quickly remarked, "I did no such thing! You lie!"

"You did it to Angelica too. Don't deny it, Jackie," One of the women spoke in an alluring tone. Katherine was immediately getting bad vibes from her.

"I did not…" He attempted to find the proper wording, "_copulate_ with Angelica; though I know all of ye enjoyed it, especially you, Lynette."

The woman, Lynette, smiled seductively, "Of course I did. How could I not, with that big-"

"Lynette!" Their captain interrupted fiercely, "we did not come here for you to roll around in the sac with Sparrow in one more time!"

The blonde pirate placed a hand on her hip with a wink at Augustine, "Not just me, Captain. All of us.."

Katherine paled; this woman had no sense of decency. If such provocative things were said around the noble people which the brunette associated herself with, the women would faint and the men would be appalled.

Thankfully, Gibbs chose to intervene, "Ehm, you ladies said ye wanted the jewels from Neptune's spring, aye?"

"Yes, that is originally why we were here." Augustine crossed her arms, proving herself to be the dominant one of their league of females.

Katherine chose to speak then, hoping they would answer a question that had been aching inside her, "But why do you want them?"

The captain of _the Matron_ seemed a little intrigued that the sole female aboard the _Pearl_ had decided to speak after the redhead had insulting her by saying she was nothing more than a tool of pleasure to Jack Sparrow.

"You see, after sleeping with my crewmates for months and myself recently after, Jack broke into a precious chest of maps inside my cabin as I slept after our lovemaking."

The Caribbean pirate lord then commented quietly, "What we did was _hardly_ making-love. It was more along the lines of a good fu-"

"Silence that mouth Sparrow!" She barked angrily, clearly not pleased with her loss of the map to Neptune's spring. Returning to the task at hand, a low growl ruptured in her tone, "Either way, we are not leaving without the artifacts of Neptune and Salacia."

* * *

><p><em>OH NOES. How will they get outta this one? And Jack's quite the playboy, isn't he? ;)<em>  
><em>REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!<em>


	22. Evening Star III

**READ ME:**

_FORGIVE ME. For the past two weeks I've had to prepare for exam week and I was literally freaking out in stress.  
>I finally finished my exams this week, so I'm glad they're over with, (Plus I got hardcore sick on Monday;<br>that's what I get for licking my hands after touching door knobs in public. (Just kidding… lol))  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: Evening Star III<span>_  
><em>

Eventually, the women of the Gallant Matron returned to their ship after their captain had settled various terms with Jack. The females were set on having the artifacts and map returned to them after Sparrow's treachery, and seeing that both the amulet was on Katherine and the ring was on the finger of the Black Pearl's captain, the women had no other choice than to follow wherever the two went.

Thus, leading them up to their current situation; the Black Pearl was making headway across the warm, shimmering ocean with the Gallant Matron following closely behind. Katherine chose to keep herself concealed in the comfort of her cabin, away from the sympathetic stares of the crew and the wary glances from Jack Sparrow. It seemed as if he knew what he had done and said, though chose not to remedy the situation.

Couldn't he see her suffering and hurt? Or was he just that blind and foolish from all those years in the sun.

Katherine sighed as she finished up tidying her cabin and sat down on her somewhat ragged bed, though she was grateful to have been given one instead of a dirty hammock from the hold..

She idly distracted herself by fiddling with her intricately painted hairbrush, staring at the delicate rose design when a subtle knock awoke her from her reverie. Putting the brush onto her vanity, she stood to open the door, which revealed Gibbs, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti eyeing her rather solemnly.

"Ello miss Katherine.." Marty murmured out, sympathy dripping from his voice, "how are ye?"

She mustered a smile and stood away from the door to allow them the privilege to step inside, which they gladly accepted and poured in, of course with Pintel and Ragetti pushing and shoving one another to get in first after Gibbs and Marty.

"I am.." She paused and glanced at the creaking ceiling; obviously a few crewmates were hard at work, "contemplating."

"Alone, lass..?" Gibbs questioned with a slight raise of his light-brown brow.

Ragetti shook his head vigorously as he gazed at his lap, "Aye, tha' ain't no good, miss…"

Smiling toothily, Pintel added, "'Tis is why we've come down 'ere, miss Katherine; tuh brighten yer sprits!"

"I suppose that I.." She peered at the floorboards from beneath long black lashes, "that I should have foreseen this, knowing who Jack's reputation.."

Gibbs rested a fatherly hand on her knee, "Nay, ye love the lad. Ye trusted 'im."

She nodded lethargically, "Yes, but I.." she began to tremble slightly, "I…."

Burrying her face into her hands, she sobbed quietly, "Oh Gibbs! I feel like such a fool!"

The men inside her room were a bit perplex of how to comfort a crying young woman, and so they all looked to the first mate for advice, who shrugged quickly and was just as baffled as them.

"Erm.. D-Don't cry, lass! In fact, I know the Cap'n is regretting ever openin' his big ol' mouth. He's frettin' by the helm as we speak!" Gibbs said, placing a hand on her back with hopes to console her.

Ragetti added brightly, "Aye! Tha be true! I saw 'im earlier, I did. He was damn near bittin' his nails clear off!"

"I'm sure if the Cap'n could take back what he said aroun' ye miss, he would." Marty spoke as he handed her the handkerchief from her armoire.

Appreciatively taking the kerchief from him, she dried the tears streaming down her ivory cheeks before scoffing a bit resentfully; a trait that never suited her, and the males were a bit shocked to hear it from her lips, "It's already been said and done.."

She questioned, "Do any of you know who the rest of Augustine's crewmates were?" What few of them were, they quite obviously had their own ethnicities.

"Well, as ye know, the first mate o' the Gallant Matron was a Spaniard named Valentina, aye?" The older male confirmed with her before continuing, "The rest o' their crew come from places all over the map, it seems.."

Katherine's interest was piqued as she asked quietly, "Places such as..?"

"One o' the women happen' to be from Korea. According to the men, her name is Seong-Yu.." Pintel piped before tapping a finger to his chin, "errr… somethin' like tha'. Her English ain't so good."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Neither is yers, lad.." To which Pintel frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ragetti nodded, fussing with his wooden eye, "Aye! An' there's a real rude one.. wha was er' name.." He rubbed roughly at his eye socket, "Ah! Er' name was Lynette. English-born, she was. Talks a lil' like me, ye know? Didn' like 'er at all.."

"Aye, none o' the crew did." Gibbs commented, "Another woman named Lilith, probably Germanic or somethin'. She was kinda like tha Lynette, though, she happen' to be a brute, o' sorts. She was ready and willin' to rough house any o' our men who got outta line while Augustine an' Jack talked things through."

The brunette woman made a mental note to keep her distance in the near future. In fact, keep a distance from all of these women, if possible…

"An' one last woman, Sophitia. She was real demure; kinda like you, miss. She didn' even wanna talk to the crew, much less to er' own. She seem to keep to 'erself much of the time, though she seem to open up around Augustine an' the Korean one.." Marty provided, glad that they all shared their bits of information with one another, "I was sure that she was born in Sweden or a place o' the likes."

"Oh…" Katherine breathed as she grasped all she could of what they explained to her. Even with their individual personalities, she knew that each and every one of them meant business when it came to piracy; though the woman whom she was most concerned about was Augustine. The female captain looked as if she didn't take nonsense _from anyone_, so it baffled Katherine as to how the woman managed to grow feelings for the cunning captain of the Black Pearl, who had a knack for being childish. Clearly, she had the most history with Sparrow, though not quite as much as this 'Angelica' woman…

She glimpsed at the first mate before inquiring, "Gibbs, do you know anything about the woman mentioned by Augustine? Angelica, I believe her name was.."

The elder man seemed to have frozen, almost. His gaze was straight out before him, as if he had seen a ghost. Gradually, he looked at her, "Angelica…" He mused, "aye, miss Katherine. I know er'."

"Who is she? What was she to Jack..? Or.. _is_ to Jack?"

Gibbs cleared his throat nervously as he heard footsteps approach her cabin, "Erm, perhaps ye autta let the Cap'n tell you. The story really isn' mine to tell, lass.."

Suddenly, the door to her cabin soundlessly swung open with Jack Sparrow standing there, clearly displeased with their presence in her room; a rare frown on his lips as he eyed his gathered crew. Obviously, they had been telling her all about him, Augustine and her crew.

Things she didn't need to hear. Things she didn't need to know.

"Out." Jack said simply as he invited himself in, watching as they stood from their seats and bid their hasty good-byes to her before leaving with Gibbs quickly closing the door behind him.

Sparrow stepped further into her room, headed to her vanity table. He clasped her emerald charm bracelet between his thumb and forefinger, observing it slowly. It was a bracelet her father had given to her as a gift on her thirteenth birthday, welcoming her into womanhood.

With a slight snap to her words, she said, "I had company. Was it necessary for you to barge in, _Captain_?"

_Captain_, he mused with a disheartened smirk, _back to formalities, was she?_

"Ye hate me," He murmured, putting the bracelet back carefully, "that much I'm aware of.." His chocolate eyes slid to her, looking heavy with earnest, "and ye have every reason to, Katherine..."

He was trying to send her on a guilt trip and it wasn't going to work, not in a long shot. "Of course I do, after what you said and the things you did."

Jack's fist slowly clenched at his side. If only he had kept his big mouth shut, but his _buggerin' pride_ wouldn't let him at the time. For the past six hours or so, he had been standing by the helm, contemplating on what he would say to her; something that might make her forgive him, yet here he was- finally in her presence, and it was as if he had forgotten all of his dialogue as soon as he saw her.

He went to take a seat beside her on her bed, which she surprisingly allowed, "Ye know I.." Jack struggled somewhat, "I… I would never mean to be so vulgar in front o' you.. I didn't mean to let those things slip.."

Sparrow reached out to brush a stray lock of her brunette hair blocking his view of her usually sparkling hazel eyes, though she moved away from his touch. He sighed in distress, allowing his hand to drop onto his lap.

Because of what he had said, all of his work on finally getting her to open up and relax around him had gone to pot. Hell, they had even kissed fully before this all happened; and he had never wanted a meager kiss more in his life than to finally kiss _her_. To finally have reached that level in a relationship where _properly _kissing a woman was permitted, because he knew Katherine was possibly one of the most proper, elegant women he had ever met in his life.

Jack doubted he would ever have the pleasure of having his lips touch hers again.. And he hated it. He despised the thought of not being close to her anymore.

If Katherine were any other woman, there was no way in all hell that he would ever wait that long for a kiss. If she were any other woman, he probably would've already had his way with her.

But she wasn't just any other woman. No… She was so much more to him. And he wanted her to know that. He _needed_ her to know that.

..He needed to mend this. Right now.

* * *

><p><em>Shit is about to go down right here, son. <strong>Review<strong> to read THE SHIT after THIS SHIT, son.  
>(LOL ignore my profanities.)<em>


	23. Evening Star IV

_LOL I have THE SHIT for you, as promised. Took a while though; sorry for it._  
><em>Enjoy, my lovelies. ;)<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Evening Star IV<span>

Jack eyed her from the corner of his brown hues while she sat there rigidly. He had been gazing at her for some time now, and to say it unnerved her was a slight understatement.

A certain captured his visage, one of which Katherine had never seen on him before. An image of desolation and torment.

"Katherine, ye know I…" He began gradually, pacing out his words. He couldn't slip up here, not now. Not again.

Her eyes lethargically met his, and he lost his wording. The young woman before him was breathtaking- too beautiful for words, and he vowed to never let another man set his eyes on her in the way that he has.

"What is it, Jack..?" She finally spoke to him for what seemed like the longest time.

He was going to tell her exactly how he felt for her.

To tell her that he would go to the ends of the globe and back for her. To have the opportunity of having her aboard his ship again was something he cherished; knowing the brunette was out of her common surroundings, though still managing.

He would have to thank Elizabeth once they returned to Port Royal, whenever that may be. He owed her a great deal for introducing him to Katherine. Once the issue with Augustine and her crew was settled, Sparrow vowed to take the porcelain skinned woman wherever her heart wished to venture to. To take her to magnificent places of which she had never seen or imagined.

Though a necklace and ring bound them together, he was _almost_ sure that she would still remain at his side, even if there weren't a divine force at work.

And the best way to test if his theory was correct would be by admitting that _he loved her_. If she loved him, she would have the utmost desire to be with him..

Grasping onto her soft delicate hands into his callused ones, he stared at her with heavily lidded eyes. She blinked in surprise at his sudden gesture of affection. It wasn't like Jack to act so forward..

"Katherine White," A slow, charming grin grew on his lips. The same grin that snared her heart when they first met, "I need to tell ye this now, 'else I feel I'll ne'r have the chance.."

He released a build of tense oxygen as her eyes fluttered over his face intently..

"..I love y-"

Gibbs frantically burst into the cabin as shouting and gunfire could be heard from the deck, "Jack! We got trouble! Ye autta come quick!" With that, the first mate left hastily- unaware that he had interrupted them.

Jack's head fell slightly, though rose again to meet his eyes with hers. He tightened his hold on her hands, "Stay 'ere. _Ye_ _understand_?"

A bit shaken, Katherine nodded and felt his hands leave hers. A sudden chill swept over her as he left her cabin, closing the door firmly behind him and locking it safely. It seems they were running into more troubles as of late, and precautions had to be made.

Jolting up the wood stairs to the main deck, Jack was immediately greeted with a series of bayonets aimed directly at him. The men of the British Military had captured the crew successfully, as they each had rope securely tied around their ankles and wrists; few even had rags stuffed into their mouths.

"Jack Sparrow.." A sultry, masculine voice was heard from behind the soldiers whom had the barrels of their firearms facing him. A handful of military men stood down, revealing a rather tall dark blonde man in a royal blue formal coat lined in gold and black, a white waistcoat and black breeches; quite clearly man of stature and position.

Scowling, Jack bit out, "Captain. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Get it right, mate.."

The suave man's lip curled in amusement, "Ah, pardon my impertinence Captain."

"_Listen_, why don't ye tell me who in the bloody hell ye are, and why you're aboard me ship-threatening me men and meself." Sparrow said, a little less than pleased with the interruption and how things were turning out for him.

Clearing his throat, "Very well. My name is Edward Crowley, General of the British Military." He said, raising a signaling hand to his men to lower their weapons, "And my fiancée is aboard this vessel."

"Wha-?" Jack questioned, dumbfounded. The only woman on his ship was Katherine, though she didn't have a fiancée. She would have told him if she did, as they've told one another nearly everything about themselves. The demure woman below decks wouldn't lie to him, would she..?

Laughing, he said, "Well, I'm sorry to inform you Crummy, but there is no women aboard me ship."

Edward sneered at the mockery that was made of him, "_Do not _take me for a fool, Sparrow. I know she is here, and if you cooperate on our terms, then I will reward you for your obedience. Let's be sensible men, shall we?"

"Just how would ye know if there were indeed such woman aboard me ship?" Smiling smugly, the pirate demanded, "What proof do ye have?"

A chuckle was heard from Crowley, "A little bird told me she was here, and I'm quite sure you're familiar with this 'little bird'."

"I don't know any little birds, mate."

Smiling, Edward rose a beckoning hand into the air, "Oh? Are you positive?"

A woman bound by rope on her wrists boarded the _Pearl_ from the wooden plank that was attached to the two ships. She was led by two of Crowley's men and was forced onto her knees before Jack. The soiled sack covering her head was thrown off and dark, curly locks fell around the woman's shoulders.

His eyes widened as he felt the universe come to a halt around him. A ragged breath fell from his lips, "_Angelica_…"

The Spanish woman raised her head lethargically, gazing at him with swollen and tear-stained eyes as she attempted to speak, however no words were produced.

Crowley's men took this time to push past the pirate lord and rush into the lower decks. A thundering crash and piercing scream awoke Jack from his reverie. His eyes widened as he moved to get to Katherine, but was stopped hastily.

"Don't move, Sparrow," Edward said, amusement in his voice as he pressed a pistol into the captain's side, "unless you would rather have a bullet or two embedded in your rum-soaked liver."

Chewing his bottom lip, Jack began to despise himself. He had sworn that he would protect Katherine at all costs, yet he had been taken by surprise at Angelica's sudden appearance and had allowed those soldiers to get to the young woman residing on his ship. A trickle of blood dripped down his chin from the strain of his teeth cutting sharply into the skin of his lip.

The navy coats hauled the brunette woman upstairs as she struggled against them before slapping one across the face, "Unhand me, you ruffian!"

As they released her, Katherine took this opportunity to glance at her surroundings. The crew were all tied and confined while Jack had a pistol aimed directly at his abdomen. And… A woman whom Katherine had never met was aboard the _Black Pearl_, and from what she could see, she was of Spanish decent. This female's eyes rested on Jack in a familiar way; it was the same way Katherine looked at him…

Was this woman Angelica..?

"Katherine…" Handing the pistol to one of his men, Crowley approached her with an debonair smile_, "My beautiful Katherine._"

She frowned upon seeing him, adopting a defensive stance by cradling one arm with the other, "Edward, you've followed me here from England…"

"I have." His warm fingers slowly caressed ivory skin of her neck, "Just to find you, and make you mine."

Sparrow's felt the ringing in his ears as he watched Edward touch her; to bare sight to it was revolting. Thankfully, the young woman recoiled from him, "You were merely a _possible _fiancée chosen for me by my father; nothing more, Edward. Lord, we've only met twice..!"

He corrected, "Thrice, my dear- and your father bestowed you to me the moment before his death."

"I refuse to believe a word of that."

"Are you denying your father's dying wish, Katherine?" Crowley spoke as he fingered her pirate-garb, "What on Earth are you wearing..? Has Sparrow forced you to donning the rags of a pirate?"

She tore herself from him, "Jack has not forced me into anything, and I am aware that was not my father's last wish, for he would aspire for a man with compassion and integrity to marry his daughter."

That seemed to irk the military man, as the corner of his lip twitched into a deep scowl, "Is that so..? And is Jack Sparrow this man?"

Katherine's hazel eyes widened. Was Jack a man her father would approve of..? No, in all likelihood not. He was a pirate; the captain of the _Black Pearl_- one of the most fearsome ships in the entire world.

Of course, her mother would insist that she chose someone who sent her heart fluttering and her thoughts swirling, a puzzle that was yet to be solved. Was Jack _that_ man..? He indeed had a knack for confusing her internally and sending her heart racing.

She glimmered at Jack for a brief moment as he gazed back with equal intensity, "I.." Katherine's eyes trailed along the knelt woman near him, and suddenly… her heart wavered, "I'm not quite sure.."

"Ah, so I see.." Edward concluded with a smirk as he turned to the captain of the _Pearl_, "Jack, I would like to strike a bargain with you."

No response was heard from him, causing the General to smile, "You can keep the Spanish woman and restore your romantic past to its former state…" His hand curled around Katherine's upper arm, "so long as I have Katherine in my possession. It can be a trade, of sorts…"

_Romantic past..?_ The brunette's heart ached; so this woman and Jack had history…

"Do we have an agreement, Sparrow?" Crowley spoke with a hint of impatience.

Jack studied the alabaster-skinned woman across from him, who had a visible air of hurt and anguish across her delicate features. God, the things he would do just to tell her what he had intended to earlier…

Anything to remove the image of her visible distress from his thoughts.

His sight flickered to Angelica, who gazed up at him with hopeful dark brown eyes. The tears that once fell from her eyes had stopped some time ago.

He was in a quandary of whom to decide upon.. The woman of his past, or the woman of his future?

* * *

><p><em>AH. Craziness. amirite? LOL. <em>  
><em>REVIEW and tell me what you think of all this CRAY-Z-NESS? I'll send Jack Sparrow to your house through express mail delivery.<em> ;)


	24. Hiding Her Heart

_Ah. I need more reviews.. :(_  
><em>Ya'll are making me sad with this sudden lack of feedback. Reviews are my boost to write more for you! <em>_  
><em>But I hope that those who reviewed enjoyed their lovely Jack Sparrow which they received through the mail. ;)<em>  
>In any case, enjoy loves.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: Hiding Her Heart<span>

"_Angelica_. I choose Angelica."

She could've sworn that her heart shattered then and there. Katherine's pale pink lips parted as she was at a loss for words. The corner of Edward's lip drew up into an accomplished smile.

"Are you quite sure of your decision, Jack?" He questioned, glancing at the visible hurt from his future bride before returning his gaze to the pirate, "once your choice is final, you will not have the pleasure of seeing Katherine again, for she and I will be returning to England promptly."

Sparrow refused to meet the brunette's eyes. He couldn't do it… Jack knew there was a relentless ache in the depths of her hazel hues, and he had more than enough conflicting emotions already, "I'm sure, mate…"

"Jack!" Will called angrily from his tied position against the mast, "Think about what you're doing!"

Elizabeth would surely take both of their heads for this. His fiancée told him that Katherine's rightful place was with her and governor Swann in Port Royal for there was nothing left for her in England except pain from the loss of her parents, and in all honesty William agreed.

"I know what I'm doing, Whelp.." Jack knelt before Angelica as he removed a small dagger from his boot, cutting away the ropes that had her bound. The Spanish woman simply watched him without uttering a syllable. Once Jack was done, their eyes met briefly and he felt all of their precious memories come flooding back to him..

Smiling in accomplishment, Crowley commented, "Excellent choice, Jack. You've just saved the Spanish woman from an untimely and gruesome death."

"Ye we gonna kill her if I said 'no'..?"

"Indeed I was, but I am not obligated to now. Wonderful, yes?" Edward's blue eyes flickered to the woman on his right, who was staring hard at the floorboards of the ship, "You look troubled, my love.. A broken heart, perhaps? Have you realized Sparrow was not all you hoped him to be? I would guess that he never bothered to tell you about _her_, hm?"

The captain of the _Black Pearl_ alternated his gaze to the alabaster-skinned woman who wore vulnerability and despair on her visage. Her once shimmering hazel eyes fell dull when the General reached for her hand, weaving his fingers through hers as he spoke sweet words into her ear.

Sparrow wanted to sink his fist into the gut of the _woman-snatching bloke _before him- to turn him into a bloody, aching mess. However, judging by the figure of Edward Crowley, he had done his fair share of hardwork to get where he was. A faint out line of his biceps could be seen through the stiff fabric of his military coat.

Albeit, Jack was _somewhat _envious…

Of course, he had impressive muscle of his own. Just… Not as defined. Perhaps if Jack weren't able to make any hasty escapes, the two would be equally matched in a fistfight.

Katherine broke the silence by releasing a tense build of oxygen, "Edward.." She took one last fleeting glance at Jack before she chose, "…I will return to England with you, without any hardships along the way."

Gibbs struggled against his bindings as his fatherly nature revealed itself, "No, miss Katherine! Ye don' have to go with im'! The Cap'n is just-"

Edward interrupted him, waving a loose hand to one of his soldiers, "Silence the old man, will you?"

Standing from his crouch with the weakened Angelica securely in his arms, Jack responded, "Nay mate; ye already have Katherine so just take yer blasted men and get off me ship."

If Katherine were any other woman, she would have found the smile that painted Crowley's face to be charmingly handsome, though she could not find such emotions for him- they were already reserved for Jack…

"Very well, Sparrow. If that is what you so desire, I will leave your ship and take miss White with me." He said, wrapping an arm around Katherine's waist before he led her onto his refined military vessel.

Once aboard, she removed herself from his side and went to rest her hands against the finely painted oak railing of the ship, gazing at Jack in anguish. Why did he give her up so easily? What was she worth all this time? Was she merely someone to fill the space left by Angelica, but now that she has returned, Katherine was no longer needed?

She only wished that she had been able to tell him how she felt, for this moment would probably be their last together..

"Make headway for England," Edward's commanding tone boomed before turned and murmured into her ear, "we have a wedding to prepare for..."

With that, he left the woman to her thoughts as she continued to stare after the pirate lord. He had removed the Spanish woman from his arms, though his eyes never left Katherine's…

Crowley's heavily armored and intricately crafted vessel, _the Champion_, was gone within moments; and gone with it was the woman Jack loved.

"_How unfortunate_…" Was heard from Augustine as she leaned against the mast. Sparrow glanced around and noticed that all of his crew had been released and were now rubbing at their sore reddened wrists and ankles.

Returning his gaze to her, he scowled, "How did _you_ get 'ere?"

"I saw a military galleon was headed your way, and so I dove into the water to sneak aboard your ship and secretly _attend the party_. Surprised?" The redheaded woman crossed her arms smugly.

Jack turned away to climb the steps to the helm, "No, I've always known that you're ratty enough to invite yourself where you're not wanted."

She was about to fire back an insult, but he was too quick, "Aren't the _vicious, conniving women _of yer crew meant t' be with the both o' us at all times?"

"_Oh_, don't worry about the girl, Jack. I've sent one of my best to watch over her." Augustine couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment at his failed attempt to mask the conern that was currently upon his face.

She rolled her jade eyes before speaking in a belittling tone, "Don't be a fool. _Your prim and proper lady _is with men of the military, Jack." The woman picked at her nails idly, "Besides, the one I've sent knows fully well not to injure her… unless provoked."

From then, Jack gathered himself at the helm and ignored her blatant hopes to anger him.

Suddenly, her eyes landed upon the huddled form of Angelica- who was wrapped in a blanket and seated on the wood planks of the ship, "Angelica.."

"…Augustine," The Spaniard's eyes rose as she finally spoke. The accent in her tone was heavy, "you've found me."

Seating herself down as well, the captain of the _Gallant Matron _grinned widely, "I wouldn't dare leave a comrade behind."

With that, the corner of Angelica's lips curled into a smile..

**.**

Nightfall claimed the sky swiftly after the excitement of the day had died into a dimly flickering candle. With a tall bottle of rum in hand, Jack took several lengthy gulps as he stood at the helm.

Coming behind him was Gibbs, who was genuinely concerned for the health of his captain and close friend, "Jack, perhaps ye should be retiring fer the nigh'?"

Sparrow was silent for a moment or so before he moved way from the wheel, dragging a hand along the wood frame "..Aye Gibbs, I'll leave 'er to you." He said as he descended the wood steps to the lower decks.

The first mate shook his head in pity for the captain. He hadn't been aware at the time, but according to the crew- Jack found the closest bottle of rum and began drinking heavily the moment Edward Crowley's ship coasted into the horizon.

At times, Gibbs wished he could beat some sense into the younger man, but he knew that wouldn't do much good. Jack was as hard headed as they come, and to be able to even have the opportunity to alter his set mind even slightly was a miracle in itself.

If Angelica hadn't been chosen, then she would have faced immediate death. The older male knew Jack had a soft spot somewhere unknown, deep inside that even he wasn't aware of; which was why he chose to save the Spanish woman's life.

But Katherine… Would they ever see her again.. ?

It seemed that not only Jack was the one suffering; the crew was certainly feeling the loss of Katherine's company. There was no longer a recognizable lighthearted laugh in their group conversations, or whenever one of the men had made a clever move during their card games.

The atmosphere simply seemed… dimmer.

Instead of sulking off to his own cabin, Jack found himself standing inside Katherine's, glancing over at all of her things that had been left behind; the only source of light in her room came from the flickering lamp outside the doorway. Her combs, jewelry, elegant dresses, and the odd trinket or two were all left behind.

A small bottle of her perfume rested calmly on the vanity. Stepping further into her cabin, he picked the glass bottle up before uncorking it and allowing the floral scent to pour into the air around him. The scent was akin to the one he would catch a whiff of while standing by her side or when embracing her..

Gingerly setting the bottle down, a dull ache ebbed in his heart. He desperately needed to see the elegant brunette again. It hadn't even been a full day and Jack was already beginning to feel the effects of her departure..

Shaking his head at his own idiocy, he flopped down on her neatly made bed. Jack Sparrow yearned after no woman. The women were the once who yearned for him; not vice versa! He would manage perfectly well without Katherine, in fact he may even manage better without her around.

He could visit all the brothels he wanted to. Drink all the rum he wanted to. Sleep with all the voluptuous wenches he wanted to. Return to the ship from port whenever he wanted to and sleep however late he wished. Hell, he was his own man again!

It was possible that a new relationship would develop between Angelica and himself now that they were reunited; or maybe a relationship with Augustine.

…The pirate lord of the Caribbean frowned at the thought. _Perhaps not Augustine; _the woman was just unbearable- which made him wonder why he even slept with her at all.

Oh yes, now he remembered. He had a fairly good amount of rum that night, and she had a good share of the alcoholic drink as well.

In the solitude of Katherine's cabin, he took a gander around at the living-space she had made for herself. It was rather… cozy. He could spend an awful lot of time in here and still remain comfortable. And so, he stood to close the door to the room before sauntering back to her bed and kicking off his boots, fully stretching out on her bed with his half empty bottle of rum in hand.

Jack brushed his rough cheek against her pillow, which smelt exactly like her chocolate brown locks.

_Bloody hell_, He mused as he pressed the lip of the bottle to his mouth as he drunk, _the entire bed smells like 'er…_

He laid there for a moment longer until he sat up to put the bottle on the table beside her bed, then rolling over on the mattress, carelessly throwing the warm blanket over himself and snuggling into the comfort of her scent.

He could image her lain beside him, smiling that beautiful smile that solely belonged to her as he held her closely…

Dread began to ensnare him. _Would he ever see Katherine again, after practically trading her for another woman…? Would she ever want to see him for what he did?_

"…I miss ye, love." His troubled dark eyes shut languidly, ".. And I'm the biggest bloke in all the world fer lettin' you go.."

Sparrow came to a decision then and there. He _would_ see her again, no matter what it took or who he had to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	25. Oasis I

_Hello everyone :) Time for the next chapter, and thank you to everyone who takes the time to review! Also, if anyone has any suggestions then feel free to relay them._

_To Sparrangelica_: In this chapter, Jack and Angelica have a small conversation, but please keep in mind that this will not be a JackxAngelica fic. Nevertheless, thank you for your review. :)

_To Amber_: Of course I intend on finishing this story, and i'm so pleased that you like it so far! :) I take the labourous time needed to word everything as best as possible; that way the reader can vividly see what I have imagined for this story. ;) And yes, Jack and Katherine are quite the reserved pair, but drama always seems to find its way inside. Thank you for your review!

_To Cheshire_: I know. We all feel that way for Jack sometimes ;) I hope you enjoy the update, and thank you for reviewing. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: Oasis I<span>

"Miss Katherine..?" A voice called from her bedroom door, which was painted a prestige elegant white with shimmering gold metallic to accentuate the woodwork, "How are you fairing thus far?"

It had been a week and a quarter since she had last seen Jack Sparrow. She had returned to her previous life of evening balls and afternoon tea with the fellow elegant noteworthy women of London, which left her griping for her sailing life; though she thoroughly appreciated the endless amount of time given to bathe in the steamy warmth of clean water and the plush comfort of a finely crafted bed covered in eloquent fabrics.

Katherine had not received any word from Elizabeth, but the woman of Port Royal was well aware of the change in circumstances.

"Miss Katherine?" Was heard by the solid wood door again. Jolting from her reverie, the brunette hastily moved across the room to answer the door

"Ah, yes! Coming!"

Standing there was a tender elder man in a fine midnight blue coat and slacks. He smiled genially upon seeing her in her new attire, "You are one of divinity, miss."

Katherine raised a timid hand to her cheeks which flushed in red, "Thank you, Leopold. You're too kind.."

"Nonsense, milady. Does the gown fit you well? Shall I call in the maids to assist you?"

She couldn't help but laugh quietly as she gazed at herself in the porcelain decorated floor mirror, "The gown fits just fine; the maids won't be required. Umm.. However.."

His head tilted slightly in question, "Yes?"

"Would there happen to be any water left inside the kettle from the kitchen?" The young woman averted her gaze to him, observing as he stood there rigidly like a statue build from stone before her. She insisted that he did not need to be so firm around her, though he declined her invite; claiming to enjoy being proper in the presence of a lady.

When he smiled knowingly, several wrinkles lining his old face were accentuated, "Yes, there is. Shall I bring you a cup of chamomile green tea, miss?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Leopold.." She felt ashamed to be asking the elderly man to fetch things for her when she was perfectly capable to get them herself.

The kind butler bowed politely before leaving her to the solitude of her bedchamber.

Katherine seated herself on the white stool which sat before the vanity and began to run a recently bought comb through her long brown ringlets. The creamy-white dress she was currently donning was a gift given to her by Edward upon their arrival in England.

While she was distracted with the objective of settling into her new accommodations in his lavishly grand home settled off in the countryside, Crowley remained in town with two of his henchmen to accompany him in a search for the finest and most radiant gown he could find. He would not spare any expense for his beloved bride-to-be.

In approximately two weeks, an extravagant ball would be held in their honour; a congratulatory celebration to commemorate Katherine's return to _civilization_.

"Dearest?"

Her gaze flickered to the doorway where Edward stood with his arms folded across his broad chest, a smile on his lips, "You look exquisite. Do you like my gift?"

Setting the comb down, she stood and brushed out the creases in the long puffed gown, "You should not have done this for me, Edward.. Though, I am appreciative for your generosity."

Uncrossing his arms, he took a step toward her and raised a hand to tenderly caress the delicate skin of her shoulder with his knuckles, "You're _very_welcome, my Katherine.."

"I am curious.. Why did you choose cream?" She inquired, referring to the color.

A chuckle echoed from his chest, "I knew the tone would look divine on you, and I was correct in my assumption. You're absolutely heavenly, my love."

_Love..? _She mused, _Jack constantly knew me to be his __'__love__'_.. Her eyes descended to the solid cherry oak paneled floors in thought.

…_I wonder what he is doing at this very moment..?_

**.**

Currently, Sparrow sat in his cabin with Angelica seated at the table with him. A tall bottle of rum lazily rested in his hand as he slouched in the chair, his feet propped up on the table.

"Jack," the dark-haired woman muttered harshly in her thick accent, "You are as stupid and as ugly as a mule; not to mention that you are drunk from your mind. Just sleep already, you buffoon."

His eyes slimmed angrily toward her as he spoke with some difficulty, "No, not until ye tell me jus' what the ell' you were doin' aboard Crowley's ship.."

The expression on her face quickly fell at this relentless questioning, "And I've told you that it doesn't matter.."

"And I've told ye it does!" He slammed the bottle on the table, knocking various items onto the floor from the impact, "Have you been workin' with im'? Huh!"

She scowled, biting back, "Of course not, _cabron; _I was gagged and tied by him and his filthy crew! If what happened mattered, then I would tell you!"

"No you wouldn't; I can read ye like a book, Angelica, and ye wouldn' tell me even if yer life was dependant on it."

Angelica averted her line of sight from him, "_You are an idiot_."

"Ye aren't all that great yourself, dearie." He sniped before downing more rum. Gulp after gulp, after gulp. He wanted to ingest enough to forget Katherine, if only for a little while..

He had thought about her constantly since the day she left; from the moment he woke in the morning and until the second he went to bed. Hell, even in his dreams she was there. Speaking to him, holding him..

Katherine was under his skin, and there was no denying that..

"You will kill yourself if you drink like that." She commented, crossing her arms stubbornly beneath her breasts; still refusing to look at him.

Being belonged to the male species, Jack couldn't have helped but to ogle at the plump of cleavage from her breasts. The sight brought him back to their romantic days; the endless hours they spent together, and adventures they faced. No, they had never made love, but they partook in… other activities.

"What are you looking at?"

Sparrow hastily averted his gaze to the opposite side of the room, "Nothin'."

Sighing, the Spaniard questioned, "Do you truly want to know why I was aboard his ship..?"

"Yes. Tell me, Angelica." He said sternly, staring at her.

Leaning back in the seat, she provided, "Edward paid one of my father's crewmen for anonymous information about _that_woman-"

"_Katherine_," He murmured soberly, "'er name is Katherine."

She ignored him, "Apparently, one of the deckhands had been at Tortuga some time ago before joining my father's leagues, and he had seen you both together." Glancing at her nails, she continued, "However, my father had told him that those aboard _Queen Anne__'__s Revenge _do not associate with navy jackets, or any of the like; and therefore no information was given to Crowley.."

"I suppose Crummy didn't like tha' at all, did he?"

"No, he didn't.. Crowley said that if the deckhand didn't provided the knowledge that he had paid for, then I would be abducted in it's place until the desired knowledge was given.."

This only made Jack hate the dauntless General even more. He frowned visibly as he leant forward on the round table, "And he _did_kidnap ye, aye?"

"My father let him!" The woman exploded in hurt and resentment, "My father let that man take me away! What am I? What do I mean to him?"

He couldn't tell if it was the rum making him act in such a way, or if it was of his own choice, but he felt the compulsion to embrace the Spanish woman. And so, he did.

She sneered into his shoulder, her Latin voice muffled slightly, "What are you doing, Jack."

"Huggin' ye."

"Why?"

"…"

Gradually, her arms wrapped around him to return the embrace and she smiled.  
><em><br>Things were going exactly as planned.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>JACK IS SICK! :( Review to send him some medicine. ;) LOL<br>_


	26. Oasis II

_Sorry for the delay, I had some severe writers block and as a result, this chapter isn't too long and may be somewhat boring, but in conpensation for that, TWO friends of ours appears. Can anyone spot them out? ;)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!:_ **WulfLuvr22, Pirategirl, Written Angel, butterflyninja935, Pirategirl4ever, Ella Unlimited, Tsukiyomi Zakuro, WriterMonkey0626, Lyn9965 and Lauren** (She reviewed several times on the same chapter! Thanks! LOL)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: Oasis II<span>

"This is foolish! Inane! Stupid!" Angelica screamed at the pirate captain as he spread a map over the circular table inside his cabin, "Crowley and his men will shoot you down on sight, Jack. He may even torture you for breaking the treaty you agreed upon!"

He hardly bothered to give a response, "I sincerely doubt Crummy an' his lackeys will be leavin' any imperfections on me perfect skin."

Narrowing her eyes at his arrogance, she whirled around to the first mate, "Do something."

"Umm," Gibbs fidgeted uneasily where he stood, "ye already know the dangers, aye Jack?"

A hum of recognition vibrated from Sparrow's chest as he continued to chart the approximate arrival time for his desired route to England.

"The Cap'n knows what he wants, miss Angelica. Wishin' to change his mind ain't wise."

She swept a pile of withered maps and notes to the floor in a rage, "My concern is not just for your benefit! I will die as well if you sail to London, you buffoon!"

Gradually, his head rose so he could perceive the anger and anxiety which was clearly detailed on her visage. Moisture clung to her smouldering brown hues and the golden mocha skin of her cheeks began to redden slightly.

It seemed she wasn't fooling with him.

"Ye don' think I have a plan?"

"No, I don't."

Jack stood straight from his previous arched position over the table, "Yer underestimating me, Angelica." He smirked, "Have ye no faith?"

The brim of her lip began to quiver as she reasoned, "Crowley plans to marry that girl. Eventually, you must forget she ever existed because he will stop at nothing until she is completely his. Even a celebration will be held at Crowley's manor in several days to-"

"How do ye know somethin' like that?" Jack eyed her quizzically, "I thought ye were a _prisoner_ on his ship, not a _guest_."

She froze in her place, scolding herself and her over-zealous tongue. Scowling, she rested a hand on her hip and confidently said, "I overheard two of his henchmen speaking about various details of the event.."

He did not respond as his gaze fell to the map again, some suspicions still rousing within him.

"You know.." Angelica came to his side, running a tempting finger along his back, "That girl, _Katherine was it_? It's possible that she may have feelings for the General. They have previous history together, just like you and I.."

Gibbs scowled; he didn't like where this was headed. He knew the captain of the _Black Pearl_ all too well as both a friend and a colleague, and he was well aware that the lad was weak around beautiful women; especially ones with close connections to him.

"Perhaps she wishes to forget you. After all, she did seem the type of woman who could easily be taken advantage of. She could fall for anyone, Jack.."

Gibbs refused to listen to anymore of her blather about the young woman who held a daughterly nook in his heart, "Miss Katherine ain' like that. She be as pure as they come; with a heart o' gold. Nay the type ta' be swayed by anyone."

Jack knew his first-mate was right. Katherine was not one to change her will, even if someone were to propose a higher bargain.

"I know miss Katherine has high hopes and respect fer the Cap'n, which be a hard thing ta' find these days with all the trouble aroun'."

"Are you saying that I do not hold any respect for Jack?"

"I wouldn' be surprised if ye didn', miss.."

A fist clenched at her side, she prepared to launch it towards the older male, though she was interupted by Jack, "I can't have ye hittin' me first-mate, Angelica. I need im' fer piratey things and whatnot."

After a moment of tense atmosphere, she thundered out of Jack's cabin with a slam of the two doors following after her.

Gibbs released a build of oxygen that he had been withholding before questioning, "Are ye still going to find miss Katherine?"

Nodding, Sparrow dug through the pocket of his breaches and flipped open his compass. His dark eyes followed the point of the needle. _North, was it?_

"Ye do have a plan, aye..?"

"I do. Angelica mentioned a gathering at Crowley's manor," A golden grin developed on Sparrow's lips, "I plan to take advantage o' that."

Gibbs smiled fondly in memory, "The ol' disguise routine?"

The captain's expression fell, "I was thinkin' more along the lines of sneaking around the place until I found er'…"  
>It was silent between the two men for a moment or so.<p>

"Jack, yer a fool."

He downed the remainder of rum before slumping in the chair with a pout, "Aye, the biggest o' fools."

**.**

In a matter of several days, the Pearl reached England and the town of London. Once docked at port, Jack was the first down the gangplank with Gibbs following closely after him. If they plotted to infiltrate Crowley's manor, they first needed to know where it was located.

The night-sky was a luminous and clear, meaning many people of London would be out enjoying the night; it would be simple to question various individuals for information on such an evening.

"Jack," The first-mate motioned his head to a gathering of people outside of a bustling shop. Absentmindedly, the captain nodded and the two men entered to find a pale redheaded woman clothed in a intricate dark gown standing behind a counter.

Gibbs noted that her dress happened to be covered in flour; was this a bakery of sorts?

"Ello' gents," She chimed; her voice heavy with an English flair, "may I get ya somethin' ta eat? I have warm meat pies for-"

Sparrow scanned around her shop idly while denying her offer, "No thanks, love. Listen, have ye ever heard of a man named Edward Crowley?"

The woman placed a finger to her lip and contemplated before she replied, "I can't say I 'ave, sir. Perhaps my collaborator may have? Lemme call 'im down for ya." She glanced up at the roof, "Mista' T!"

While they waited, both Gibbs and Jack sat impatiently at a table and sipped on gin. Eventually, a man with dark hair entered the shop; a razor in hand. Quite clearly a barber.

"What is it."

"These men 'ere are lookin' fer an Edward Crowley, have ye heard of 'im?"

A frown permanently etched onto his face, the barber sniped, "_No, I haven't_."

He returned to the doorway he had entered through, but then turned to face Sparrow, "…There is a district of lawbreakers not too far from here. The people there will surely know of the man you seek.. "

Just by sight alone, it was apparent to Jack that this man was also hiding from the law.

"Thanks mate," A golden grin developed over his lips as he saw a bit of himself in him, "we'll head there next."

Gibbs quickly thanked the redheaded woman for the gin before they left the pie shop. Striding down the cobble street, they entered a menacing alleyway inhabited by prostitutes, thieves, cutthroats and thugs of all kinds crowding the narrow passage as some less than noble acts took place in the shrouded area.

The taut line of Jack's jaw clenched while he complained, "Tha' blasted Crowley certainly has som-"

"_Crowley, eh?_"

They both halted in their steps at the ragged old voice which spoke from behind them, "Aye, mate. Crowley's the man we're lookin' for." Jack spoke as he gradually turned.

The male whom had spoken was flawlessly concealed in shadow. A slow, dark chuckle rang in the biting air as the man stepped forward into the flickering light of a nearby sconce; his boots clapping against the stones as he moved.

The light fully illuminated his face, "I suppose ye be needin' some assistance in killin' a man like 'im, don' ya Jack?"

Sparrow's mouth curled into a sneer as he eyed in distaste the person who stood before him, "_Hector Barbossa_, what the hell are ye doin' here.."

* * *

><p>What are your thoughts on Barbossa's sudden appearance? What do you think will happen? What do you want to see happen? And what about Katherine? <em>Tell me all of your thoughts and comments by clicking that little review button! :)<em>


	27. Oasis III

_**READ PLEASE:**  
>Oh. My. Effing. Jesus. I hate .<em> _FF_.  
><em>Here I was sitting at my little desk for a week or so, waiting for my beloved reviewers to give me their precious feedback and comments, yet for some reason I wasn't receiving any Story Alerts, or Review Alerts, or anything!<em>

_I thought you all had given up on me :'( Until only today was I smart enough to actually look at my story review count and see that my readers were actually reviewing on the last chapter, and that my alert emails had been turned off somehow!_

_Needless to say, that is why there is a delay in the chapter for so long. I didn't know if I should keep updating this story._

_Anyway, now that I know there ARE readers who enjoy my hard work, I shall continue with the utmost joy. J_

_READ ON, HOMIES!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27: Oasis III<span>

The tavern was lively in the late hour of the evening as the three men seated themselves at a secluded booth by the back and awaited their drinks.

"Edward Crowley, aye?" Barbossa sniped, idly tapping his ringed finger against the alcohol-stained wood table, "a General, Jack. Nay just any ol' bloke."

Sparrow quipped back, "He took something of mine, an' I want it back."

"Something, or someone?"

His brow furrowed in question, "..Just what do you know, mate? Tell me er'thing, and don't skip the details."

Barbossa watched the barmaid put three mugs on the table before hastily clasping onto the tallest one, much to Jack's displeasure, "I know wha' you know, Jack." He continued, "And I know all about tha' ring of yers."

"Do you know why it won't come off?"

"Nay, I don' know that much." He downed a good percentage of rum before commenting, "but I do know where ya can find Crowley, and that lass o' yers."

Gibbs stopped drinking to ask, "How? Where?"

"Calm yerself, master Gibbs. This procedure will take some time, ta be sure, but the way in be flawless." His beloved monkey came to rest on his shoulder as Jack sneered at the mammal in distaste, who merely screeched back.

Averting his unappreciative gaze from the monkey, the pirate lord inquired, "Why are ye going to such lengths to help us, Barbossa?"

The previous captain of the Black Pearl remained silent for a brief pause, contemplating on confiding the information he withheld to Jack, "There be a book.."

"A… book?" Swallowing the remainder of the alcoholic liquid, he then grinned "I never knew you could read, mate."

Hector's mouth drew into a snarl, "Watch yer tongue, ya pungent mule."

Taking his insult to heart, Jack frowned and brought the collar of his shirt to his nose, "I smell perfectly fine.."

Rolling his eyes, Barbossa said, "Ne'r the less, yer still a mule." He continued, "One o' Crowley's goons acted as a crewmember aboard me ship and manage ta take this book from me. I would bet ya every shilling in this godforsaken city tha' the book can tell ye how to remove that ring, an' Crowley knows it too."

"Why on earth would Edward Crowley want such a book?" Gibbs inquired.

Leaning back in his seat, "There be two artifacts of them gods Neptune and Salacia, aye? And that girl o' yers has the necklace, I presume?"

Jack nodded in confirmation. The monkey began to jump around apprehensively on Barbossa's shoulder, though a calming pat from his master eased him.

"The moment ya both donned the pieces, ye were tied together spiritually. The only way ta break tha' bond is with the book and the rites it holds."

A grim expression painted the captain's visage, "Crowley plans to separate Katherine an' I completely.."

"Aye. As long as ye both are wearin' these artifacts, then the General can't fully make the girl his bride since she has an attachment to you through tha' amulet."

Barbossa provided, "Jack will always find a way ta find the lass, and she will always know what he's feelin'." He elaborated, "The ring represents a searchin' hand, and the necklace represents tha beating heart."

Realization ebbed into the mind of the dark-skinned pirate. Katherine felt the guilt and anguish burning inside him when he traded her for Angelica; his remorse and heartache while he indulged in rum to blur his relentless thoughts of her. Even the swelling of elation and contempt in his chest during their nightly conversation.

Bloody hell.. She must be aware o' everything.. Jack chewed on his bottom lip.

Could she tell that he was somewhat attracted to Angelica? Was it possible that she felt the lust and romantic interest radiating from him whenever the Spanish woman neared?

Not good, He concluded inwardly, not good at all.

"How do ye know all this, mate?"

Barbossa smirked, "I managed to decode some o' tha book before it was stolen from me."

"Jack! Jack!"

The three men angled their heads to the approaching voice. Jack's sight landed on Will, who was currently manuvering his way through the crowd of drunk patrons to arrive at their table.

"What is it, Whelp?"

William chose not to retort the nickname, "We need to leave this instant. The navy has spotted the Pearl at the docks."

"Bugger.. Gibbs, run ahead and give the order to weigh anchor. Whelp, you follow him and if the red-coats begin firing then retaliate shots." He glanced at Barbossa, "And you ain't goin' anywhere, mate."

"Hadn't planned otherwise, Jack." He crooned while grabbing his feathered hat, securing it on his head, "Though I hate ta take orders from those bellow me.."

"Just shut that hole in yer face and follow me!"

**.**

"That's it, mate?" The captain inquired as they stood by the Pearl's brushed black railing.

"Aye," Barbossa folded his arms over his chest, "that be it."

Taking the word of his previous firstmate, Jack gave the command to make way to London's countryside where Edward Crowley's mansion was located. The man's home was extravagant and prestige, situated on the edge of a towering cliff overlooking the vast ocean, while beautiful foliage in an array of colours decorated the outside of his home, giving taste to the white exterior with charcoal black paint on the door and shutters.

A plentiful amount of people were entering Crowley's home for the evening celebration, dressed in extravagant garments worth more than a pretty penny.

Jack's eyes fell upon two or more balconies which overlooked the sea, "Think she's up there mate…?" He asked William, who merely shrugged.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out, Jack."

Barbossa scowled, "Forget yer lass. Tha' book is the priority."

"How do you plan to accomplish anything in that book without Jack's ring and the necklace, which is in her possession? You will need her here to remove it, am I right?"

After a moment of thought, the older man growled lowly and cast Will's comment asside, "Jack, what tha hell be yer plan?"

"I'm sneakin' in."

Barbossa barked a laugh, "Hardly a pirates way o' handlin' things."

Sending him a brief glance, Sparrow accepted the fine clothing handed to him by Gibbs. They had managed to quickly borrow a few necessary items off a near by merchant vessel while they were docked in London, "I don' really got much of a choice, mate.

* * *

><p><em>For just one review per chapter, you can feed starving Jack Sparrows all across the Caribbean.<br>Please, it's in you to give. -heart- :)_


	28. Oasis IV

__Chyeeeea boi, chapter 28. Jack Sparrow is gonna clap clap that musket all up in yuh ass, ya hurd? __Sorry, LOL._  
>God, the reviews. You all make me wanna do the stupidest dance imaginable.<br>A little note to my beloved unsigned reviewer, Lauren: Register an account, my honey-bunny. That way I can sincerely thank you for your wonderful reviews._

_Jeh-Buh-Die-Ah. Funny right? Oh Jackie-poo. –heart- (You'll find out what I mean later on in the story.)_

_**FYI;** I cried. I actually teared-up like a fool while writing this chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28: Oasis IV<span>

Donning eloquent clothing of bold red with embroidered gold and a dark-haired wig to hide his unruly locks, Jack managed to beguile his way into the party, unnoticed by the host. To conceal his pirate nature, he easily conjured a lie about his occupation; as far as these fine people were concerned, he was a wealthy merchant sailor whom was unclaimed by marriage. However, he was awaiting the perfect woman so he may shower her with his incredible stories and prized possessions of silky rich foreign clothing and delicate ornaments bartered from all over the world.

And he felt rather proud of himself, because his lie was quite close to the truth, though only he knew it. He had been a merchant sailor _before, _and was currently unbound by marriage. Although, one piece of the story was incorrect; he wasn't waiting for the perfect woman to bestow his worldly stories and gifts upon, for he had already found her.

But she was taken from him, and Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl _had every intention of stealing her back.

His deep chocolate eyes thoroughly scanned the room of its guests for his Katherine- for any sign of a petite woman with her signature creamy white skin and silky chestnut curls.

There were many women who bore a similar resemblance to her, but Jack could judge by their figure that none of them could be Katherine. Beforehand, the pirate had greedily memorized her frame while she was unaware, and it was surely safe to confirm that none of these females had the _features _that his Katherine had.

So if she wasn't where the rest of Crowley's guests were gathered, then where was she?

"Have we met before?"

Sparrow turned abruptly and came face to face with the General, who currently had a glass of wine in hand; his eyebrow raised questionably. _That sniveling pompous prick…_

"You seem rather familiar.. Your name is?" Crowley inquired before sipping from his vintage red wine.

Carefully noting himself, Jack dropped his 'sea-fairing' tone to adopt a more refined one, "Captain Jebediah Smith

… or Smithy if you prefer." He smiled evasively, "I am captain of a merchant ship, sir."  
><em><br>_Edward was silent for a moment, as if in thought before continuing, "..What is the name of your vessel?"

"The _Golden Galleon_, sir."

Humming, the General bore deeply into Jack's eyes, "I can't seem to recall purchasing anything off you."

Quickly remedying the situation, he wore a genial smile before commenting, "Been indulging in the wine, sir?"

Crowley's face grew threateningly grim, not taking his eyes off Sparrow for a mere second. Jack returned the stare with equal intensity, rivaling the one of the man before him. Suddenly, Edward laughed jubilantly before drinking from his crystal goblet,

"Perhaps I have, my good man. Perhaps I have.."

Glancing into his chalice, his gaze returned to the pirate as he said, "Excuse me, Captain Smith but I must refresh my wine." And left before Jack could say another word.

Deciding to stray from the party, Sparrow hastily silently made his way to the staircase leading to the upper level of the General's manor, unseen by everyone. He assumed if Katherine wasn't with the guests, then she must be elsewhere.

Upon reaching the final step to the second floor, he eyed the hallway briefly. Several doors lined the corridor, each one exquisitely painted. He scowled and went to the door farthest from him to begin there. Resting his ear against the wood, he listened for any remote noise before moving onto the next, and so on.

Somewhere in the middle of the hallway, he heard the faintest sound of movement. A rustle of papers? Something of that sort. Jack tapped a knuckle against the wood quietly, and heard a soft troubled sigh from inside.

"Come in.."

It was her_;_ it was his Katherine! He was sure of it! Jack felt as though his heart would leap out of his throat as he briskly opened the door, aching to see her after what seemed like forever.

There she was, looking as radiant and beautiful as when he last saw her; sitting at a white vanity whilst languidly brushing her hair. A journal was on the table; was that the paper he heard seconds earlier? She hadn't turned to see who was standing in her doorway, for she still remained seated.

Katherine took a shallow breath and looked as though she was going to speak until her eyes rose from the mirror and met Jack's. Her lips parted in disbelief, unable to produce words while he couldn't seem to get that goofy smile off his face.

"_J-Jack_.." Tears brimmed on the edges of her eyes as she gathered her skirts to stand from the chair. Hastily, the captain shut the door to her bedroom before opening his arms wide for her and with a relentless hold on one another, they stood in a heartfelt embrace while she sobbed into his chest. Katherine attempted to calm herself enough to speak, though only managed to whimper. Tightening his arms around her lithe frame, Sparrow buried his face into her soft brunette locks and hushed her cries.

Gingerly, Sparrow managed to move them both to her bed while still keeping her locked in his arms. Both sitting, Katherine somehow pulled herself together and wiped the trail of tears off her ivory cheeks before moving her eyes to connect with his. They were warm, lonesome, and full of pain yet somehow erupting with joy; that smile still hadn't left his face.

The brunette sniffled, gazing up at him, "What are you doing here..?"

"I'm taking you back, love." He said sternly, holding her small hands in his larger ones, "It's been hell without ye around. The crews a bloody wreck an' Gibbs has been going barkin' mad over ye ever since you left-"

She cut him off, "I didn't leave, Jack." Averting her gaze to the floor, she murmured, "You essentially _sold _me.."

"I bloody well didn't, an' you know it." He spoke in a harsh undertone. _But he__ did, and he knew it too; but Jack just couldn't come to terms with that.  
><em>  
>Her eyes flew up to meet his, "Admit it.. You didn't want me on the Pearl any longer so you chose Angelica.."<p>

The pirate lord growled before grabbing onto both of her shoulders, "I did not, you blasted woman! I.." He sighed heavily as his hands slid down her arms, ".. I just hadn't seen 'er in so long and Crummy threatened to kill her if I didn't let you go.."

Katherine remained silent. So that was it; he missed her.

"..Do you love her, Jack?"

Stunned, his jaw fell slack at her question. Did he love Angelica? He took a moment to think about her inquiry. Certainly, he had a variety of mixed emotions for the Spanish woman, but did he love her? No, no.. Another had already claimed the tile of his love. On that very same day that Crowley took Katherine away from him, Jack was seconds away from telling her exactly how he felt; _that he loved her dearly, and wanted her at his side always._

"No."

"No?"

"I don't love Angelica.." Jack raised her delicate hand to his lips; kissing her knuckles and the tips of her fingers softly before locking with her eyes, "_I love you, Katherine. With all me bloody heart_."

Her lip trembled as gazed at him, droplets falling from her eyes. How long had she waited to hear him say such beautiful words? It seemed like all of this could only be a dream, something that was unreal and translucent. Her heart ached. Wrenched. Twisted and coiled around itself into a painful mess of emotions.

Katherine loved him, and had wanted him to know that for so long. But now, when he is finally confessing his deepest emotions for her, she… she cannot return them. Oh God, how she wished for nothing more in the world than to tell him just how much she loved him, and how heartbroken she was during their distance apart..

Her shoulders trembled uncontrollably as her head fell weakly, chocolate tendrils cascading off her shoulders like silky waterfalls, "I'm sorry.. Jack.."

She couldn't look up, knowing that his expression would be one of someone whose heart had stopped beating. Katherine sobbed brokenly into her hands as she revealed the grand sparkling diamond band on her left ring finger.

Jack's world came thundering down at the next words to leave her lips.

_"I'm getting married.."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.Gah. So much drama~<br>Finally, a confession! Phew!  
><strong>Please review<strong>, my friends. I worked so very hard, and it would mean so much to me if I heard your precious comments on this emotional roller-coaster  
>of a chapter.<br>_


	29. The Turning Tide I

**READ PLEASE:**  
><em>I forgot to mention earlier that I added Sweeney earlier just for fun. I know Jack and Sweeney aren't from same time period, but I thought it would be pretty damn awesome if they met. Think of all the wacky adventures they could have! <em>_They could be like the '_Cross-armed Opposites_' from _Family Guy_. ;) (Look it up! LOL)_

_I saw Tim Burton's new movie _Dark Shadows_ staring Johnny Depp. It was a tad strange, but it had its funny parts too. But some annoying fatso behind my friend and I kept talking out loud and laughing obnoxiously throughout the movie at things; even at things that even weren't meant to be funny. Like, come on. People need to learn some theater etiquette cause this guy practically ruined the film for everyone in the cinema. Ugh…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29: The Turning Tide I<span>

"… _Married?_" Jack breathed in a murmur. How.. No.. _Why _would she be getting married? Did Katherine love that blasted General? Had their relationship bloomed into something more? Questions similar to these stirred within him as he stressed for answers.

She was barely able to speak, though managed to confirm it with a nod.

"To Crowley?"

A shiver ran down her spine as she sighed, "Yes.."

He simply couldn't understand it. Katherine was so reluctant to even be around the man while on the Pearl, why would she want to be with him now? A slow ache ebbed into his chest, a familiar one. An ache he didn't like one bit; it was one that only she could make him feel, and now he was enduring the worst of it.

Before this moment, the charming and suave Jack Sparrow had never been denied; though neither had he confessed his emotions to any woman. He had once come close with Angelica, however the affection simply wasn't strong enough for him to verbally say how he felt.

"_Why him_." He demanded.

"I didn't have a choice, Jack!" She held her face in her hands, "My father's will was delivered to the manor a week or so ago, and in it clearly details that in the event of his death I am to be betrothed to Edward. My father had high respect for him, and wanted me to be secure physically and financially."

Sparrow grasped onto her forearm, "Love, ye don't have to bow to your father's every wish!"

Her head slowly shook; she was distraught, "I do.. _He's my father_. It was his dying request for me to be with Edward, someone he trusted…"

In the bottom of his heart and in the back of his mind, Jack knew something was not right about any of this. He had heard stories about the great Robert White of the British army, and even had a few indirect run-ins with him during one of Sparrow's many pillaging and plundering capers. Robert White was not the type of man who would wish such an ill fate of forced marriage on anyone from the White family name, being the proud man he was.

"… How did you say yer father died?" He inquired sagaciously, almost expecting the answer.

Katherine glimmered up at him, pondering his sudden inquisition, "He was murdered while in his study… rather brutally.."

"And your mother?"

"Poisoned.." She nibbled her bottom lip as she thought, "Something in her wineglass…"

Ah, so that was it, huh? With her immediate family dead, no one would be there to oppose the alliance; and if Katherine's father trusted Crowley as much as she said he did, then who else could have access to her father's study but him? The pirate had a speculative sense within him, and he would be damned to Davy Jones Locker if he didn't decode the ambiguous goings-on surrounding the General.

Jack removed the unbearable wig on his head as he questioned, "And now Crummy has the rank that your father once had, aye?"

"Yes.." She gazed at the wig quizzically, inwardly wondering why he bothered to go as far as 'dress-up', "But why are you asking such things?"

He wouldn't tell her now, not without any solid evidence that he was sure to find. Sparrow would let things sit while he would begin to conspire a plan to bring Crowley down. He didn't know if this was all just a suspicious sense within him, or if he merely wanted to degrade the man in any way possible, as revenge for Katherine. Perhaps it was both?

"..Of course, Ambassador Atílio," Could be heard faintly from the hallway as the voice echoed off the grand walls. Both Jack and Katherine froze upon hearing that it was the General who spoke, "The documents are currently with my fiancée, whom you simply must meet. She's divine, and rather fond of foreign treasures and literature; things to keep her simple mind occupied."

Another voice was heard which bore an incredibly thick European accent, "Just as any other woman, no?"

The two men could be heard laughing before continuing their idle chatter, their shoe steps drawing nearer to Katherine's room.

Jack immediately looked to her and stood from the bed, her hand clasped in his as he brought her up with him. The brunette locked eyes with him, "If Edward sees you here, he will kill you," She was still a bit shaken, " and I refuse to bear witness to that.."

"I'm not leavin' you here, love." He finalized, "Yer comin' with me."

She rushed forward to embrace him, encircling her arms around his broad torso, "Oh Jack… I.. I wish that I-"

"Katherine, dearest?" A knock sounded at her door, instantly startling the two, "Are you decent?"

She looked to Sparrow before replying quickly, "Ah.. No, um.. Give me a moment will you?"

"..Very well, but do hurry; the ambassador of Portugal is here and wishes to meet you, my love."

Jack leered at the door with a snarl, as if he could see Crowley standing there expectantly. Removing his arms from around her with the utmost reluctance, he pulled her over to the large balcony windows of her bedroom before threading his ringed hands into her hair and leaning down to capture her lips into an amorously heated kiss. Their lips met rhythmically as Katherine gradually rose her hands to gently cup Sparrow's tanned stubble cheeks. Prolonging the kiss for as long as he could, Jack eventually pulled away after several more quick kisses, leaving the both of them yearning for more.

He held her hand tightly in his own, "Can ye do me a favor, love?"

Wiping away the expired tear-stains on her cheeks, a bright smile gradually developed over her petal lips, "Yes, what is it?"

"There's a book Crowley owns, and it belongs to an… accomplice o' mine. It's written in the same sort of Latin script as on the walls inside the Spring of Neptune. Can ye find me that book, and write me a copy of yer father's will?"

Puzzled, Katherine agreed nonetheless, "Very well; just west of the manor there is a small settlement port town called Greyleah. I can meet you there in about a day or so.." She explained, only to be hauled back into another mind-numbing kiss.

Pulling away after moment, Jack smirked, "I'll see you then.." He slung both legs over the side of the railing, "And ye look bloody ravishing tonight, love. Don't let that mangy snoot General Crummy lay his hands on you while I'm gone or I'll blast a bullet into his rear-end, aye?"

For the first time in what felt like years, Katherine laughed wholeheartedly before agreeing. With that, Sparrow pushed off the railing and jumped down into the bushes bellow.

Seconds later, Edward entered the room, "Dear?"

She turned to greet him, a smile still evident on her lips, ".. Yes?"

Crowley scanned the room in suspicion; something wasn't as it should be. Noticing the wig, Katherine quickly moved in attempt to hide it behind her and conceal it from sight until he left, however it was too late for such precautions. He had already spotted the discarded wig, though chose not to question her while in the Ambassador's presence.

**.**

Jack climbed up from the dinghy and began removing the opulent clothing on his back as he strode across the deck of the Pearl, a crooked smile on his visage. He had seen her! Finally, after so long!

Eyeing him from the rail, Barbossa crossed his arms smugly as he inquired, "I suppose ye found yer lass, Jack?"

"Aye, I did mate." He said, unable to hide the smile in his tone.

Will caught wind of the conversation and came to stand with the two men; Gibbs and Angelica following behind, "And? Is Katherine alright?"

"You saw her?" Angelica questioned, almost incredulously.

Kicking off his shoes, the captain then merrily tugged on his brown pirate boots and wiggled his toes in comfort, "Yup! Saw her, I did." Jack stood, "She's perfectly fine, minus slight emotional disarray. _Oh, and the fact that she's marrying Crowley_."

"What?" Both Gibbs and William exclaimed. Coming forward, the blacksmith grasped onto Sparrow's forearm, "Jack, you have to do something. _We_have to do something."

Nodding, the firstmate complied, "I agree with the lad. We have ta' help miss Katherine."

Angelica separated herself from the group as she asked in a snap, "What if she _wants to_marry Crowley?"

"She doesn't," The pirate lord of the Caribbean confirmed, "in fact, she's being forced into it."

Marty's face scrunched in puzzlement, "By who, Cap'n?"

"Her father; written in his will.."

Gibbs knew that tone, "Ye sound skeptic, Jack.."

Glancing at the older man, he replied, "Aye… Somethin' ain't right. I have a thought that the document given to Katherine is a fake, mate. Long ago, she told me that her father was merely lookin' for a suitor for her, not forcing her to marry one."

"A fake will..?" Turner scowled, "I'm sure Governor Swann might knows quite a bit about Robert White; according to Elizabeth the two men were good friends."

"I believe yer all forgettin' somethin' here," Barbossa piped up irately, "_where is my book?"_

Jack glimmered over at the man as the corner of his lip curled up, "On its way to ye shortly. Katherine just has to find it first, which shouldn't be hard. She's a bright one, my kitty cat." He squared his shoulders proudly causing the elder pirate to sneer in annoyance.

"An' how long will tha' take?" Barbossa drawled.

"Two days, mate," Sparrow climbed the steps to the help as he smirked, "maybe even less."

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! We're almost at 300! :) Woo!<em>


	30. The Turning Tide II

_I'm sorry this update took so long. It's nearing the start of summer holidays, which means excruciating essays and summatives, then exams and what not. I've just been a bit overwhelmed with the workload. _

_Anyway, I'd like to thank: **Destiny Xavier16, WriterMonkey0626, fantasyluver714, daughterofposeidon99, Lauren, LaurenvBelladonna, butterflyninja935, mahem, Spawn of Madness, Masquerade Madness, SC, thumbelinarocks, Tsukiyomi Zakuro, sammibelle and Gaby. :)**_

_Enjoy!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30: The Turning Tide II<span>

The opulent dining table was lined with both exquisite food and succulent wine. Savory beef, pork, vegetables, bread, and fruit rested on the shimmering silver platters, waiting to be eaten. The porcelain skinned woman sat at one end of the table, while her fiancée was seated at the opposite end- not a word being shared between them. Hardly a sound was heard, save for the quiet clatter of their finely engraved forks and knives.

"You know.." Edward Crowley began, staring into his reflection of the red wine currently in his glass, "I have never enjoyed being ridiculed, through any means."

Glancing up from her plate, she set the knife and fork down silently as something within her flickered, "… I do not understand what you mean, Edward?"

The man smiled with slight bitterness and whisked back his dark blonde locks of hair as he leant back in the red velvet chair, swirling the crimson liquid in his wine glass, "Are you quite sure that you don't?"

"Yes. I have done nothing that would ever compromise your trust in me." The brunette rested her hands in her lap as she observed him from across the table.

The General remained quiet at her statement. Perhaps he had been a bit hasty in suspecting she had intentions of avoiding becoming his bride or to possibly sneak off during the night to find Sparrow and escape.

No matter- even if she was to abruptly disappear from the manor then he would search across every sea and ocean to retrieve her.

A smirk adorned his features, "So I see.." He placed the wineglass onto the table with his sight still on her, "In approximately two days time, a seamstress will arrive at the manor to create the wedding gown of your precise desires. This woman is said to be the very best at her craft, and has promised to make you a queen on our fateful day."

Her hazel hues were locked onto the table, simply lost in her own thoughts. Ah… Her marriage to Crowley. The day when her independence and freedom would be sealed inside a shimmering gold ring.

Solemnly, she reached a hand to her chest and caressed the ancient amulet bound to her person. Seeing this, Edward's lips curled maliciously into a snarl. Oh yes, that god-forsaken necklace binding her to that heathen pirate.

"I have recently come into the possession of a book," He tapped his jeweled fingers against the tabletop, "One that will force the removal of that damned amulet from around your neck."

She glanced up in interest. Hadn't Jack mentioned a book? "Oh," She remarked soundly, "You never did tell me why you wish to remove it so desperately."

The man across from her gazed off to the side of the room, admiring one of the many sublime paintings that lined the walls. Katherine was unaware of the binding properties between her amulet and Sparrow's ring, and Edward would have it remain that way. He snapped somewhat and chose to ignore her inquiry, "The accursed book is written in a foreign language that is not familiar to my eyes. I will have to assign a specialist to-"

"Not necessary, Edward," She just knew the book which Crowley was speaking of just had to be the one belonging to Jack's comrade, "Perhaps I may know pieces of this language, and can possibly decode it."

He practically scoffed, "You?" An exuberant chuckle erupted from his broad chest before he finally settled with a sip of wine, "Very well, my darling. I will let you have your fun with the book for the time being, for there is no need to worry about a hasty removal of that amulet."

His eyes pierced her, daring her to flinch or blink, "I do believe Jack Sparrow has given up on you, my love."

Katherine wanted to smile. To laugh at his attempt to dishearten her, but she knew better. She didn't know why this necklace was such a burden to the General, but she knew Jack would never give up on her and if he was still the man she knew him to be then he would be plotting to save her from this hell.

And plotting he was. The captain currently sat at the round table of his cabin, hunched over a sheet of parchment with a quill in one hand and his compass in the other. So concentrated in his work, he hadn't noticed when Will had stepped into the room minutes ago.

"Jack.." No response, "Jack."

Jolting his head up, the charms and beads of his hair jingled together. He dropping the quill back into the inkpot before sniping, "What is it, Whelp?"

William seated himself on one of the old chairs, "Have you established a plan to have Katherine returned?"

Chewing on his lower lip, the pirate sighed in defeat before flopping down into a chair as well, "No." He grabbed onto a stray rum bottle from earlier in the evening before swigging down a good portion of it, "I just want 'er back, and I want her back now.."

"Jack, for as long as I've known you," Turner paused to chose the correct words, "you have been a remarkable thinker, especially on your feet; often putting your thoughts to action the moment you think of them. Perhaps this time you should thoroughly take your time with this matter."

Smirking smugly at the compliment, Jack sat up straight in the chair, "Ye don't think I know that, William?"

Will sighed before standing, "I'm attempting to stress the fact to you that if this plan is rushed and not well rounded, then you may be risking your life," Sparrow opened his mouth to retort, but Turner spoke first, "and Katherine's as well."

He was left speechless at those words. Crowley would never harm her, would he? True, the man made brash decisions but he would never harm a woman; especially not a woman he claimed to love dearly. Right?

Jack felt nauseated by these thoughts and so he waved a hand toward William, "I won't be puttin' either of our lives in danger, savvy? Now leave me be, I want to sleep.."

After Will left, the captain stood from the chair and sauntered lazily toward his bed before collapsing down onto it. He stared up at the wooden roof with a solemn pout of his lips, "I'll ne'er let anyone hurt ye love.. I swear it on me life.."

**.**

"Bloody hell, where is she…" Sparrow was leaned casually against an alleyway wall as he concealed his presence in a secluded area in the town of Greyleah. There weren't many beggars in the fishing town; only the occasional drunkard seen stumbling out a pub that was frequently visited.

Perhaps something had happened to Katherine, which would be reason for her late arrival to their rendezvous. A chilling breeze crawled up his spine. He'd wring that General's neck if he had done anything to her.

Jack spotted a tendril of memorable chestnut hair as the hooded figure who owned said hair continued down the cobble street at a brisk, anxious pace.

He smirked deviously. It wouldn't hurt to give her a little scare would it?

Emerging from his place in the alleyway, Jack quickly caught up and strode easily behind her, undetected as his grin grew by the second. Deciding the time was right, he slid a hand over her eyes while his other slithered around her slender waist.

"Oh? What do we have here?" He disguised his voice, smiling all the while, "A beautiful woman do as I please with, hm?"

He had to admit she had fight in her when she attempted to wriggle herself out of his arms, only to stop moments later. Such a familiar scent was emitting from the man's clothes and skin… The sea, spiced rum and gunpowder..

She removed his hand from her eyes before turning around, still in his arms, "Jack.." Katherine breathed in relief, resting her palm over his heart, "You frightened me.."

He chuckled, tightening his hold on her with both arms, "Forgive me, darlin'. I simply had to."

A contempt smile pulled at her lips as her eyes softened, gazing up at him. Oh lord, how she adored the man before her with such passion.. She wanted to marry him. To be his wife until the day of her death. Perhaps in another life...

Abruptly, Jack captured her hand in his before pulling her with him into an opaque ally, trapping her against the masonry wall and sliding her over-sized hood off to kiss her lips with such fervor. Both breathless after the enthralling kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and merely breathed while looking into her eyes.

She felt utterly naked against his relentless stare; averting her gaze as the blush she tried so desperately to prevent began to arise to her cheeks.

Removing his forehead from hers, he leaned to nuzzle his nose into her silky locks, "I miss ye, love.. Miss ye so bad." He breathed in the fragrance that belonged solely to her, "Come back.. To the Pearl."

Weaving her gentle fingers through his dark hair, she held him close as tears brimmed on the edges of her hazel hues, "If only I could, Jack… I want nothing more.."

Moving back slightly to look into her eyes as a question surfaced in his mind. He inquired seriously, "Did he hurt you?"

"..What?" She said, flabbergasted.

Frowning grimly, Jack repeated sternly, "Did he hurt you, Katherine?"

A quiet laugh poured from her lips as she raised her hands to his cheeks, caressing them slowly with her thumbs, "No, Edward Crowley is many things but I don't believe he would ever harm a woman."

He placed his own ringed hands over hers, "Ye never know, love.."

Silence fell between them before Katherine nodded and reached into the messenger bag she had brought with her, handing him a rather heavy book, "Is this the book belonging to your comrade?"

Jack grinned, taking it from her and placing it on a nearby crate, "Aye, love. That's it." He asked, "Did ye manage to write a copy of yer father's will for me?"

She dug through the bag and presented a sealed letter to him, "Here,"

He pointed at the bottom, "It's unique. Ye can tell by the signature.."

However, the one he had caught a glimpse of in Katherine's bedroom and the one in his hands were different. The will from Katherine's room was lacking a wax imprint, while the one in his hands had it.

Jack was sure of it. Katherine had been shown a fake will, produced by Crowley..

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW PLEASE for a Jack Sparrow shaped cookie? :) LOL.<em>


	31. The Turning Tide III

_I'm all done my exams, (have been for a while, but I was relaxing this whole time LOL..) so I should be updating on schedule now. _  
><em>Thanks for your patience, everyone. <em>  
><em>As a gift for the time you've waited, a 2,507 word chapter filled with fluff and slight drama. <em>  
><em>Enjoy. :)<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31: The Turning Tide III<span>

Jack chose not to tell Katherine of the deceptive copy of her father's will, for it may compromise her safety if she chose to question Crowley about it. He heard the General could be a loose cannon at times, if nudged the wrong way and the very last thing Jack wanted was for the delicate brunette to fall victim to that man.

He felt a gentle movement against his chest. Glancing down, his eyes fell upon Katherine, curled against him with her arm securely wrapped around his torso, her fingers gently kneading the fabric of his vest in an almost caressing-like manner. Thoughts of Crowley completely dispersed from his mind; there were more important things to be focused on at the moment..

"Jack.." She murmured, resting her palm over his abdomen before she apologized meekly and burrowed her face into his chest, "I.. I'm sorry."

Sitting up slightly as he captured her hand in his larger one, raising an eyebrow as he questioned, "'Bout what, love? Ye have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have said it to you earlier, when you came to find me at the manor.." Katherine sat up as well, gazing at the trees in the distance. The two had decided to spend time some together on a small secluded hill on the outskirts of Greyleah before Katherine would have to return, as to not raise any suspicion from the General. It was difficult enough for Edward to allow her to merely leave the manor without two of his soldiers accompanying her on the carriage ride to the small fishing town.

She held onto his callused hand, caressing the tan skin as she contemplated on how she could express the way she felt for the man before her. She finally spoke, the utmost sincerity in her voice, "_… I love you, Jack_." Her eyes flickered to his chocolate brown ones before she looked away. There was always something about his stare; the way his eyes penetrated her was unlike anything she had ever endured, "I.. have felt this way for _such a long time_.. But I simply couldn't.. couldn't bring myself to tell you."

Katherine swore to herself that she would not cry, though the longer that Sparrow didn't reply, she began to feel the tears brimming by the corner of her eyes. It was so difficult to express the exact emotions she held for the suave captain. Perhaps he didn't feel they same way anymore, and realized that he instead wanted an extroverted woman of the sea to spend his time with? Or maybe he lost interest in the milky-skinned young woman because she had not verbalized her affections on the day he had said them to her?

Sparrow sat there, simply absorbing all of what she had said as he gazed out into the distance where the small port was and a handful of men could be seen fishing for what would become the dinner of the evening for their families. She… loved him? There was a throbbing eruption in his chest, and he felt as though he had difficulty for his lungs to expand and retract. It was as if his muscles had all locked up at once and his mind had shut down as soon as the words had fallen from her petal lips. _Love.. him?_Jack was almost certain he had been imaging things. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the hill, and was dreaming?

After Katherine had not returned his affection for her when he had confessed them that day in her room of Crowley's manor, he didn't want to accept it, but felt like the demure brunette possibly had feelings for the General. There had never been a time in Jack Sparrow's life when women ever truly denied him. Then again, he had spoken the precious three words only once before, to Angelica. Katherine meant the world more than just a quick shag, or someone to rendezvous with to kiss sensually for hours on end, only to cast her off later. Jack wanted her –all of her- to himself, and although he genuinely wouldn't mind at all to kiss her for several hours on end, that was not nearly all of what he desired. He had every intention of keeping her afterwards. Specifically, what he wanted from a relationship with Katherine was unclear, even to his own eyes; all he knew as that he ached to be with the caring woman who had pillaged his thoughts for every single moment since meeting her.

Anxiety and heartbreak began to ebb into her. He wasn't replying.. Could he have..? No… He said just days ago that he loved her, and wanted her to return to the _Black Pearl_, and for things to go back to how things use to be. Is it possible that he actually changed his mind in such a short time? She couldn't grasp the thought of displaying her ultimate love for him, only to be rejected because she hadn't spoken when he did. Katherine knew she would suffer if he did not answer her. She knew her heart would forever be in a state of torture, and she would be just like the many other women who had told the infamous Jack Sparrow of their emotions for him, only to be denied.

Lord, she couldn't be more of a fool..

His dark brown hues gradually slid to where she closely sat by him, her feminine soft hand still resting against his chest. It wasn't quite as warm as before, maybe she had moved away slightly while he had been thinking. He finally spoke, after what seemed like forever to the young woman whose heart ached.

"..Ye love me?" Jack breathed, his eyes locked with hers.

She chewed slowly on her bottom lip, fiddling with the hem of her beautiful dress bought by Crowley, "Yes, Jack. I do." _Oh God, please…_"I love you more than anything in this world,"

He had been there for her like no one else has, how could she not have such dear emotions for the man? "I am sorry I didn't say it before… I just.. I-"

In an abrupt movement, Jack swiftly captured her lips with his own, his mouth moving passionately against hers. She could feel the faint stubble from his cheeks tickling her face as they kissed. Breaking from her reverie, her comforting hands came to rest on his upper torso against his heart while Sparrow's ringed hands snaked around her waist to possessively draw her closer to him.

Reluctantly pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers as they both took in heavy amounts of air from their lengthy set of kisses. Finally after catching his breath, Sparrow opened his eyes and gazed at her before whispering huskily, "And I love ye, Ms. White…" He kissed the outer shell of her ear before nuzzling his face into her silky long hair. God.. She always smelt so lovely; he could have stayed like this for ages.

Katherine laughed as he gave two or three quick licks to her cheek like a puppy, before kissing her again possessively. _His_. She was his. And the young woman couldn't have been happier to know that.

An hour or so passed before the brunette announced that she needed to return to the manor soon, before Crowley sent his goons out to search for her. As much as Jack didn't want to let his beautiful porcelains doll go, he knew that it would be best so that the General wouldn't be aware of their little meeting.

The two now both stood in the town, near an old bookshop; Jack's hands securely resting on her waist while her hands were placed over his shoulders as they stood close. His eyes were on her the entire time as she glanced around on the small street, peering for any navy coats while still in his arms. Jack smiled, she was so gorgeous, even when cautious..

"Katherine."

She glanced up at him, the corner of her lips tugging upwards, "Hm?"

He swooped down for a kiss before he murmured, "I love ye," Jack said, attempting to mask his displeasure at her approaching departure, "don't forget it, darlin'.. Alright?"

Planting a sweet kiss to his stubble-covered cheek, she smiled, "I promise, only if you won't forget that I love you too."

His eyes softened as he grinned handsomely, "I swear on me life.." Before they broke apart, he vowed to her, "I'm comin' back for you love. Before this blasted marriage happens, I'm coming back to takin' ye away from all this mess and yer comin' back onto the _Pearl _with me and the crew, savvy?"

Her heart soared at his promise. She could hardly wait…

**.**

After the two had separated, Katherine found herself at the wrought iron gates of the entrance to Greyleah, a prestige carriage waiting for her. The coach, Leopold, was currently feeding one of the beautiful white horses before he spotted her standing there,

"Ah, forgive me miss. I hadn't seen you," He moved his hand away from the horse's mouth, only for the steed to neigh in displeasure, "Are you ready to return to the manor?"

She came forward before gently patting the horse on its muzzle. The large animal nickered at her gesture, moving against her hand as it attempted to get more of a caress from her. She smiled as she replied to the man, "Yes, I'm prepared to return."

"But miss," Leopold briefly took in her appearance, "you haven't bought anything?"

Katherine froze and her hand stopped caressing the loving steed. She averted her sight to the man, "Ah.." She hastily conjured a lie. It wasn't something she particularly enjoyed doing, but she had no other choice if she wanted to keep her rendezvous with Jack a secret, "There wasn't anything which caught my eye in the stores, I'm afraid.."

He nodded before moving to the carriage door and opening it for her, holding a gloved hand out, "Milady?"

Seeing this, she felt as though she was going back in time when she was still with her living mother and father, still in a sheltered life of luxury and wealth. As much as she didn't want to have this man open the door for her and offer his hand, it was fairly difficult to get into a carriage with such a grand and expensive dress on. His assistance was greatly required and appreciated. Not to mention, her schooling of being a proper lady had embedded itself into her mind and actions; it would be rude not to accept his help..

"Thank you, Leopold."

"Of course, miss."

With that, he closed the carriage door behind her before making his way up to the front of the carriage and stepping up onto the platform before sitting down and grabbing hold of the reigns. With a quick whip, the horses began to move into a swift trot down the dirt road to the Crowley Manor.

"Miss Katherine…" She heard from the front of the carriage as they continued down the trail. Her head rose before she replied, "Yes?"

Nothing could be heard from the man for a brief moment; the only sound was the movement of the horses hooves against she dirt and the occasional creak of the finely painted carriage.

"About that man.." Leopold finally spoke, "that one you met on the hill."

Her heart gave a tremor. Oh God… He had seen her with Jack? She didn't know how to respond; it was almost as if she couldn't get her lips to move and produce sound.

After a minute, the coach quietly assured her, "I won't tell a soul, miss…" He continued, "I've heard about you and that man from the maids in the manor. Mr. Crowley must have felt the need to tell all those who work for him of his detest for that man you love. But I understand, miss…"

She felt on the brink of tears. So she wasn't all alone… "..You do?"

"I don't see how any woman could love a man like Mr. Crowley, being the cruel and horrible man he is… And that's why I will keep your visit with the pirate a secret.." His head swiveled to look at her briefly with a smile, "A kind and gentle lady such as yourself, miss Katherine, deserves someone who will care for her in other ways besides simply materially. I believe that pirate is that man for you, milady.."

A droplet fell onto her lap as she balled up a loose fist of her gown in her hands before wiping the faint tears on her cheeks, "Thank you, Leopold… Thank you so much.."

The smile could be heard in his voice as he kept his eyes on the trail ahead, "Not a problem, miss.."

**.**

Katherine entered the manor as gingerly as humanly possible, though the swishing of her gown and cloak were giving her away as she glided hastily down the recently cleaned main hall. In all honesty, she had no desire whatsoever to encounter Crowley and his snide, undermining tone.

She had nearly made it to her bedroom, however Edward had emerged from around a corner and was abruptly in her pathway to salvation.

"Ah, dearest! That was a rather short visit to town; did you not find anything to your liking?" He inquired, resting his hands against the small of her lower back, caressing her. She prayed for the Lord above to force for the man's horrid hands to be removed from her person.

She cleared her throat quietly before responding, "No, nothing had particularly caught my eye…"

"I see; of course not, my dear." He said with a scoff beneath his breath, "There wouldn't be anything for that pitiful fishing town to offer you anyway."

Truthfully, Katherine hadn't gotten the opportunity to browse around, though she was sure there would have been at least something she would have liked. A trinket or something of the sorts.

Edward continued, "Oh yes; a woman was found snooping around outside the manor." He stared down at her with a piercing gaze, "One of Augustine's women of the Gallant Matron. Lilith, I believe her name was. Do you recall her, my Katherine?"

"Yes.." She murmured, afraid for that woman's life even though herself and the crew she belonged to had caused much trouble for the men of the Black Pearl. Almost afraid to ask, "Where is she now, Edward..?"

The most malevolent smirk she had ever laid eyes on developed over his features, "You can find her in the guard barracks. _Hanging_."

She recoiled from his hold as she gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hands, unable to believe his brutality. With that, Edward's eyes lingered on her a second longer before he simply left to his study as she stood there.

That poor woman…

* * *

><p><em>I love you all. Have I told you this lately? Well, I'm tellin' you now. Jack loves ya too by the way. He's locked up in my closet currently..<em>  
><em>Reviews would be wonderful. :) FREE JACK. LOL,<em>


	32. PLEASE READ NOTICE

**Attention To All Of My Readers: PLEASE READ THIS  
><strong>

Some recent unfortunate news has been brought to my attention by one of my readers who noticed that this story has been plagiarized by someone on a site called Quotev.

This person has copied my story word for word, down to the smallest detail except for the title. This thief has taken the praise and recognition for themselves after stealing a _true_ author's story.

I simply cannot express the rush of anger I feel building up in my stomach that someone who would read my story would actually have the gall to truly steal it and claim it as their own imaginative work and write replies to reviews, telling readers how this person worked so hard on it. Simply sickening.

_Make no mistake to everyone reading this_. I will stop at _nothing_ to have this story removed. If the person that has stolen my story is reading this, know that your plagiarized copy of my work **will** be removed from Quotev promptly. I also would like you to know that you're a gutless, dimwitted, filthy speck of a human being for haven stolen my story since 2013.

Needless to say, you have been graced with no more than luck for me to have not found it until now. But unfortunately for you, your streak of luck has run out.

Should anyone reading this want to confront this unintelligent crook of a human, you can find the story on the site mentioned above under the title of "Let morning come" rather than "Ease of Sunrise". This person had one job of creativity and they blew it with that title.

I would like all of my reviewers to go to that page and comment on the story, telling the author and other unaware readers that the story was indeed stolen, and to redirect them to where they can read the story written by the actual author.

Thank you to all of my _respectful _and _loyal_ readers. We'll have to discuss the next chapter at another time since we have been tainted by the scum of the writing community.

If you have any questions or anything of the sort, please feel free to send me a PM.

TinyHearts


End file.
